Careless Whispers
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hello my lovelies, I guess you could say this is my rewrite of Lost at Midnight. However, **_tawelephant _**sent me a message that made me very happy. Turns out that she is a saviour because she's saved chapters of Lost at Midnight and has offered to send them to me. Thank you Christ! Therefore, this means that I am going to go through each chapter and edit things I didn't like and also explain my teasing about it deleting it, although I was never going to actually delete it.**

**Looks like someone took care of that for me...**

**Anyway, enough bitterness, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

_You gotta help me out,  
__it's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi, 'cause you're hungover and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key,  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks,  
Now don't blame me  
You want to cash and get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby,  
Remember what you told me  
_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is,  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now,  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

**_~ Waking up in Vegas - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 1**

**The Big NYC**

I touched down in JFK international airport with a shit eating grin on my face as I quickly rushed through to get outside, breathing in the air of America. It was strange, my father was American, born in Forks, Washington and went to college in Chicago where he met my mum, who decided to come over from England in order to get a feel for a new country. However, her boyfriend of three years decided that their relationship would last while he was at the University of Hull and she was over here. That didn't mean dad was going to give up on her and he followed her, all the way back to her hometown of Liverpool, where he told her boyfriend that he could go be a lowlife somewhere else because Renee Dwyer was taken.

Needless to say, Charles and Renee Swan had been married for the past 25 years and still going strong.

My dad always encourage me to follow my dreams while my mum would always want me to have these big ambitions that I would have to show determination and courage in order to achieve. Regardless, she still cried when I told her I was moving to New York straight out of university.

Dragging along my heavy suitcase, I sighed as I searched for a decent looking cab but all the driver's looked a little slimey. I pulled my face, letting my mahogany hair drift in the wind as I took out the piece of crumpled paper in my pocket to glance over the address the realtor had told me was my new home. Sighing, I picked the cab with the tinted windows, it was yellow and looked cooler than the rest. I headed over to him and he smiled at me, opening the door. "Hey there pretty lady."

"Hello."

"Ooh, British accent." I giggled as I slid into the car, he took my luggage and tossed it into the boot with ease. I smirked as I glanced out the window, searching for anyone that would look familiar, even though I knew that would be completely impossible since this was my first time in America. "Where too pretty lady?"

"Oh, here," I handed him the crumbled paper and he glanced at the address.

"You movin' hea?"

"Yeah," I responded with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, name is Jasper."

"Bella, Bella Swan," I answered, he bobbed his head, causing his curly honey blonde hair to move with the movement. His skin was a dirty peach colour and his eyes were a deep shade of blue in his strong-jawed face. His nose had a small bump at the top, his lips were plump and he was leanly muscled and from seeing him leaning casually against his cab when I strode over, I knew that he was lanky.

"Bella?" Jasper repeated, "you Italian?"

"Half," I answered, "On my mother's side."

"I see," Jasper mused, then he grinned in the review mirror at me. "I tell you what sweetie, I'll give ya a free ride, since your a first timer."

"That's not necessary," I smiled, Jasper reached over, flipping off the meter.

"Don't be shy, doll face, just enjoy the scenery of NYC," Jasper waggled his eyebrows at me, I smiled at him as I took in the sights around me as he drove with ease around the town. It was obvious that Jasper knew exactly where he was going, he clearly had the knowledge of his hometown. It's like if he came to Liverpool, I'd be able to show him around every sight of Liverpool but I doubt someone like Jasper would trade cabbing in NYC to cab in Liverpool.

When Jasper finally pulled up outside my new apartment building, we'd been driving around for three hours and it was now dark. I knew that it would be nearing midnight back home, so I'd better not call my parents. Instead, I would give them a buzz tomorrow as I gave Jasper a little bit of money so he could fill up on fuel. He'd reached for my hand and kissed it, thanking me in Italian before he bibbed his horn as I rushed into the apartment building, carrying the bags I had to main desk.

"... tell you and tell you, oh, sorry honey," the woman was around my age, maybe a year or two older with long golden blonde hair that came to the top of her waist in thick ringlets. Her eyes were a piercing blue colour and I noticed she had an odd look of Jasper to her. I narrowed my eyes and she cocked her eyebrow, "who you squintin' ya eyes at?"

"Sorry," I quickly apologised.

"Cool accent, where ya from?" she wondered, leaning forward.

"Liverpool."

"England? Cool, name?"

"Isabella Swan."

She clicked her fingers, running her fingers along the pages of the huge book in front of her before she came to the page she was looking for, she trailed her finger down the page, stopping to my name and then she smiled. Whirling around, she unhooked a key from the wall and tossed it in my direction, I caught it and she nodded at me. "Isabella, did Jazz drop ya off?"

I nodded, she smiled.

"He's def, that one."

"He could hear me fine."

She stared at me for a second before started to laugh, wagging her finger at me and I arched my eyebrow, completely misunderstanding the reason for what was so funny before she shook her head with a heavy sigh. "Around 'ere, def means great."

"Oh," I responded lamely.

She waved her hand, "Your stuff was delivered 'nd upstairs. Seeya later Bella."

I nodded, taking my case and hurrying towards the elevator. When I glanced over my shoulder, I noticed she was watching me closely, offered me a short smile before she ducked back into the room she was coming out of before. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I dragged my case into the lift and pressed the button, gripping the key tightly in my hand as I waited.

Light music played in background as the lift went up, I folded my arms tightly across my chest. I leaned back against the wall, my bag resting against my legs before I crossed my legs at the ankles. The lift was taking its sweet time but I didn't care, I was in New York, I'd gone sight seeing with a nice cab driver and seemed to have made friends with someone, who's name was still unknown to me. I huffed out a long breath just as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

I took hold of my case, dragging it behind me as I glanced down at the number of my key before I searched the numbers and then I opened the door at the end of the hall. The door swung open and I smiled at the room in front of me, to my left was the living room with the soft beige sofas and the soft grey cushions with neutral green and blue spots covering the surface. The carpet was fluffy and the same shade of green with a glass coffee table sitting on top of it. Along the far wall was a window with thick soft blues curtains draped on either side of them with cream borders around the rim and the top. The walls were a cream coloured with a flat screen TV against the wall, the small entry created a small box area in front of the entry door with coat hooks jutting out of the wall.

The corridor continued straight down opposite me with two doors on either side. To the right was the open kitchen with a long island down the centre, there was no window in the kitchen though. Along the far wall were cabinets and islands, I moved to stand at the end of the island in the centre and the counters curved around into a L shape with the sink directly opposite me. A beam hung from the ceiling with a glowing light coming out of it and pots, pans and other utensils were hanging. I noticed the knife block was leaning against the rise in the counter, each knife handle looked polished.

The cordless phone was attached to the wall next to the sofa, which was my first port of call. I sat down, admiring my new home before I rushed to my bedroom, throwing myself onto the memory foam king sized bed in the centre of my room. I closed my eyes, letting the comfort of the silk comforter wrap itself around me as I smiled to myself, I could definitely get used to this.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I battered the alarm clock with my fist a few more times before my eyes flashed open and I realized that the broad from last night still had her hands on me. I lifted myself from the bed, turning over to see she had had her head resting in the centre of my back. What is with girls these days? One night stands only lasted the night, so why was this little skeezer still in my bed?

Going around the bed, I flexed my fingers with a sinister grin, moving the quilt away from her ass before I gave it had slap. She yelped, falling off the bed and I had to grab my stomach as the laughter bellowed out of me.

"Asshole!" she screeched.

"Mornin' to you too," I responded, grabbing a pair of boxers and throwing them on. "Well it's been nice, shorty, but it's time for you to go."

"I was sleepin'," she responded, getting back on my bed and covering herself with the quilt, I grabbed it, yanking it away from her naked body. She shuddered and turned to glare at me.

"You got a lotta shit witchoo but it's time to _go,_" she huffed, flipping me the bird and grabbing her clothes. I rolled my eyes, heading into the bathroom and hopefully she would be gone by the time I got back.

I had a half an hour shower, brushed my teeth for exactly seven minutes before I got dressed and was ready for the day. That little skeezer was gone by the time I left the bathroom and I popped my collar a little bit with pride. Of course, I had the top two buttons of my shirt undone, no tie and my black jacket and slacks on, wasn't gonna let myself slip, especially when my dad was all about pride.

My Glock was in place and I smiled, my eyes were just like my mother's, emerald green and bright in my pale face. My disheveled bronze hair was pointing in all different directions, just how the ladies liked it and I stood at a comfortable 6'3". I fixed my jacket before I heard the familiar beep of a horn down below, I knew it was my brother, waitin' for my ass again but I didn't care. I was the youngest of three boys; Marcus, Carlisle and then me, if you included my sister Alice, then I was still youngest. She was my twin but yet, we looked absolutely nothin' alike. Much like dad, he had jet-black hair, your typical Italian guy with pale skin, whereas my ma had auburn hair that came to her shoulders.

Funny thing was, Carlisle wasn't my dads and he knew that. He knew that ma had a moment of indiscretion when she found out from her sister-in-law that my dad had slept with some scrub, so she had unprotected sex with some wisenheimer, who dad wiped out when he found out ma was pregnant. Nevertheless, he couldn't express how sorry he was that he let her have that moment of indiscretion and that's why Carlisle is this fair-haired, green eyed monster. Dad loved him like his own though, raised him as such too and ma and pa are still growin' strong to this day.

Marcus is the oldest and some would even question why he wasn't the underboss but there was something about Marcus that made dad wary. Although Marcus would never betray his family, Marcus was hot headed, acted on instinct and didn't think his actions through before he committed them. He would shoot willy nilly and not even care about who he hurt. It's why dad named me underboss.

You see, the _Cosa Nostra _had been around before I was even born, dating back to the mid 1800s. _Cosa Nostra _is Italian for Our Concern, which means whatever we do is our concern and we don't need no pigs sticking their noses in. Dad was the boss, the big _consiglliere, _which roughly translated is adviser. Quite the pun actually because dad would advise us on what not to do and if we went against him, he'd pop a cap in our asses for going against him, simple as. Then there was me, one of the youngest underboss' in existence, the _capo _but I hated being referred to as that. I was Edward, the guy that was second in command, the one that would click his fingers and people would do as he said, as long as it was in line with my dad.

Edward Senior over here in America, in reality, his name was Eduardo and that's why I had his name, Edward but on my Italian birth certificate, it was a completely different story. My ma, Elizabeth wasn't Italian, she was Irish and it had been a big scandal when dad refused to marry the Italian bitch my grandpa had put forward, needless to say, ma and pa married without problem and grandpa was happy for him.

My sixth times grandfather hadn't been quite so happy, he was nearing 93 next month and he'd warmed up to my mother over the years.

The horn beeped again and I huffed, throwing open my apartment door and hurrying downstairs. I passed Rosalie on my way out, she shot me a glare, she wasn't exactly my friend considering that I had told her that she needed to start taking her job more seriously. This was my apartment building and I had a visit from a realtor the other day to tell me some Brit wanted to move over here. I didn't care as long as she had all her paperwork and wasn't coming over here illegally. Hypocritical? Maybe so but I didn't care, Rose worked for me and she was lucky that I hadn't fired her ass for the stunt she pulled.

Then again, if I fired her, Jazz would fall out with me and I couldn't have that.

I hurried down the stone steps and climbed into Carlisle's black Mercedes, he shot me a glare. "Thank fuck for that."

"Whatsamattaferu?" I demanded.

"Ya wastin' my sweet time, Ed."

"Eh, I had to get some skank ho out my apartment," I responded, Carlisle smirked, "Bitch clearly didn't understand the meanin' of a one night stand."

"Why take the skeeze to ya house then?" Marcus piped up in the back.

"She looked aight, until I sobered up," I commented, those bastards started to laugh and I punched Carlisle in the arm, since he was the only one I could properly reach. "She was a scrub."

"She frontin' then?"

"When don't they?" Marcus laughed in the back and the three of us started to laugh. "That's all they do, I tell ya, it's all Didyme is doin' lately is naggin'."

"Bitches nag, get ova it!"

"Yea but dude, _you _want to try spendin' five minutes with 'er, then she wonders why I work," Marcus whined.

"Yo, you chose to marry her, suck it up," I snapped, I was kind of jealous of my older brother, he had a beautiful wife and three children that he adored. I knew he loved Didyme and even if some broad tried to seduce him, he'd tell them to back off and go home to his wife, where he would get some sweet love. It's why she was up the duff again, after six years of marriage, Marcus would whine but loved her. He scratched his black hair, Marcus was the spitting image of out father, strong jaw, long nose, hollow brown eyes and a pale face. He wore a suit that was cut to highlight the size of his muscles and fit him perfectly.

"Gettin' broody Ed?" Carlisle commented.

"Nah, I'm enjoyin' life."

"Esme wants to get married," Carlisle murmured.

"Ya still with 'er?" Marcus laughed, Carlisle huffed and I smirked, knowing that Marcus would do anything to wind up our middle brother.

"She ain't no ho," Carlisle responded, that shut up Marcus, since he met Didyme when he was at college, he'd bumped into her when she'd been running away from her pimp. Didyme was a year younger than Marcus, that meant that she was eighteen when she practically collided with my brother. They were together for three years and then he decided to walk her down the aisle when she fell pregnant with their first kid and they've been together ever since, madly in love and I don't know why he's whining.

"Low blow, man," Marcus responded bitterly and Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, pullin' into the car park of my club. "Ma hates this place, Ed, you should sell up."

I laughed, "Ma ain't gonna tell me to do that, what she don't know won't hurt her."

Carlisle laughed in agreement with me while Marcus shook his head with a smirk.

Although my brothers were little bitches at time, they were good company.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**If some of the slang words are confusing, just write in your review which ones you're confused about because I think some of the English slang words that Bella might use will confuse you as well. Just let me know and I will explain them straight away.**

**Love you all and thanks for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Remember to tell me if you're confused, even at the end of this chapter, tell me so I can explain all the slang words to you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's stranger than fiction  
How you've decayed  
It must be so lonely  
Lost within your ways_

_You're born alone, you die alone_  
_The rest is yours to fill the gap_  
_The world goes on without you here_  
_Adjust or just collapse_

_Is this what you wanted to be_  
_Alone standing by yourself_  
_Is this all you wanted to be_  
_Or was that a cry for help_  
_By yourself, by yourself, by yourself_

**_~ Stranger than Fiction - Five Finger Death Punch ~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Bloody Screams and Gunshots**

**EPOV**

I entered the club and the girls seemed to flock around the doorway whenever I arrived, I waved them off dismissively knowing that Felix would deal with them. He had the envelopes they wanted, the wads of cash they earned tucked away inside. I wouldn't go near any of them, I went there one time and would never go back. Carrie had decided since I'd let her into my bed, that she was now my girl and could turn up to work whenever she wanted. I didn't care who looked at her and she would often turn up in these skimpy outfits in an attempt to make me jealous.

Regardless, I set her straight with a bullet through her skull when she lied to my dad, saying that I proposed to her in order for her to sleep with me. It was no skin off my nose and soon her mother appeared, demanding her daughter back but I told her that Carrie said she wanted to go to Europe and that's where she was found, in a ditch in central France and did I care? Nope.

My father was sat with his good friend, Paul and they were having a chat about something, probably arguing about something stupid. I sat down on the other side of my pa and he gave me a nod of his head, turning back to Paul before whacking me over the head. Carlisle and Marcus burst out laughing as they sat down opposite, I lifted my hand up to my head, rubbing the spot he whacked as my pa turned to look at me before laughing himself. "Look at tha', ya big puff."

"I ain't no puff," I responded.

"I am not a puff," Paul corrected, knowing that it grates my nerves and that's exactly why he purposely did it. I ignored him. "Anyway, has that Brit arrived?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I don't care."

"I wonder if she's hot," Paul mused.

Carlisle shot Marcus a look before looking to Paul, "You gonna tap it if she is?"

"As if," my dad laughed, "Rachel would skin ya."

"Like hell," Paul popped his collar a little before chuckling, knowing that Rachel would skin him alive if he even dared sleep with another girl. "Hey, ya know, Jacob is still not talkin' to her."

"I ain't surprised," my dad took a sip of his drink. "It's what ya get for marryin' a pig's sister."

"Eh!" Paul hit my pops over the top of the head, knocking his fedora off his cropped black hair, my dad guffawed as he took another long gulp of his drink. I rolled my eyes at their childish squabbling, Carlisle leaned against his seat before Paul turned to him, "How's Esme?"

"She's shweet," Carlisle added the 'sh' for good measure, thinking he was cool in doing so, I didn't want to air that he looked like a complete idiot, instead, Marcus did it for me.

"So _shweet, _she's pestering for marriage," Marcus took a drink of the beer that was placed in front of him, Carlisle didn't even turn his head as he hit Marcus over his. Marcus nearly choked on his drink but managed to stop himself, I started to laugh when Edward Senior decided to elbow me in the stomach, the air left me and I huffed, bending slightly before turning to glare at him. He just found it was funny before he put his arm around my shoulders and tried to give me a nugee but I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Eh, I'm ya pa, don't hit me," he warned, I laughed in his face and shoved his finger outta my face. "You need a bride, someone to put ya ass in - Ally Cat!"

I turned my head to find my sister in a pair of black skinny jeans and a leopard print shirt with ruffles on the front. She had light makeup on her face and she spiked her short black hair with these huge gold hoops dangling from her ears. She had these gold platform shoes on that I didn't even know how she could walk in, I was surprised her feet weren't crippled and it was warm out, so I didn't know why she was wearing a fur coat. "Hey, Jazz says the Brit has arrived."

"Articulate lil' cunt," Marcus muttered, Alice punched him in the arm and he started laughing before Alice kicked him with the heel of her shoe in the shin. Marcus covered it with his knee, nearly crying considering my twin was a hard ass, could beat anyone with a simple click of her heels.

"Anyway," she turned to our father, "ma said she wants you home, I just wanted to stop by to tell you."

She went to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and she turned to me, "You leave that Brit alone, I can see wheels spinnin' in ya 'ed."

"Why Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about," she responded, ripping her arm from my grip as she strutted straight towards the door. Her fur coat practically bounced with the movement as I shook my head, turning back to the guys.

My pops smirked, "Why you keepin' her from the Brit? I don't see what the deal is."

"She's a Brit, Ed can't have his lil' twin crampin' his style," Paul tormented, "Shorty might be fat."

"Not if Jazz is feelin' 'er, he likes Alice and she's like a pin," Marcus commented, I kicked him and he narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders as my pops took his arm from around my shoulders, "I think Ed should school the lil' shorty."

"School 'er?" Carlisle questioned, not quite understanding.

"You know, school 'er, let her know about New York and then lay it on her," Marcus responded, folding his hands on the table, "She ain't goin' nowheres."

"It's a free world," Paul mused.

"Not if Ed gets his hands on her," Carlisle laughed.

"Fuck and chuck," Marcus laughed along with him. My dad shook his head.

I sighed, "I won't touch the Brit, she lives in ma buildin', she'd put off every broad that came by if I did."

My dad smirked, "Still might school you."

"Puhlease."

"I'm just saying Ed, ya ma and I ain't gettin' any younger," my pops responded. I sprayed beer over Marcus and he did a dramatic wipe of his cheek while Carlisle nearly choked on his drink, it wasn't even that funny as I turned to stare incredulously at my father. I was twenty four fucking years old, I wasn't gonna get married and impregnate some bird just to keep him and ma happy. Carlisle and Marcus can be the devil producer, Marcus already had three, I wasn't gonna produce any spawn.

Although, my kids would be fucking beautiful if they looked like me.

"I ain't havin' any brats!" I snapped.

"Oh come on, dad had you, he turned out alright," Carlisle commented, his and Marcus' heads fell to one side as they stared at me. "No, you're right, one Ed is enough."

"Thanks," I muttered, taking another gulp of my beer.

"Listen Ed, if ya ma taught me one thing is that you don't control who you fall in love with, I fell in love with her, denied it for days before I finally gave in," my dad told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and waggin' that finger in my face again. "Few month later, Marcus popped out. Now you tell me, if ya deny yourself happiness, you're only punishing yourself."

"Wow," Carlisle commented dryly.

"That was deep," Marcus continued and they both grimly nodded at me. I shook my head with a humorless chuckle and took a long gulp of my beer.

"Yeah well, I need ya to take someone out for a ride, if ya feel me?" my pops cocked his brow, Paul grinned evilly as Carlisle, Marcus and I leaned in eagerly. "He's tryin' to pull the wool over my eyes, tryin' to wiggle his way to the top, guy must have a death sentence. Off him for me, yeah?"

I nodded as I checked my Glock before jerking my head, Carlisle and Marcus got to their feet and clicked their fingers. I fixed a cigarette between my lips, lighting it still inside as my pops shook his head, I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist, forcing me to turn to face him. "Remember what I said, you can't rule without someone to produce heirs."

"Then make Marcus or Carlisle the _capo,_" I whispered, leaning closer so he could hear me. He shook his head, shooting me an incredulous look and I huffed, knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument so I simply nodded, straightened up and followed the lads out the front door, knowing that tonight, we would meet at the rave club to speak to Garrett. He was best friend, had been ever since we were in diapers and I helped him start up that club, in fact, I owned 45% of that business.

It was Alice's hangout. I just hoped she'd listen to what I said.

Then again, when does Alice ever?

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I was sat with my feet propped up on my coffee table, I sighed heavily. It was the day after I arrived, August 29th and it had just turned twelve. I noticed the empty bottle on the floor and couldn't be bothered to move it, I was having a lazy Friday in my apartment. I had just had a shower, called my parents and got a lecture on how it didn't matter what time it was, I still should have called. I was 21 years old, I could do whatever I wanted to do. I sighed as I hung up, knowing that they were still worrying about the fact I was over here.

Getting to my feet, I grabbed the empty bottle and shoved it into the bin, moving towards my cupboards that were fully stocked when there was a knock at the door. I scowled, wondering who that could by while I'm here in my woolly babygrow. I went and threw open the door to see a young girl with straightened black hair that was cut rather short, she had pale skin and bright green eyes in her pixie face. She about 5' but the gold super high platform shoes she had on her feet made her seem taller. She was wearing a strapless red top and a pair of black leather pants with a leather jacket over her shoulders, her shirt went with the colour of her lipstick and the gold feathers dangling from her ears had hints of red in them.

"Hey!" she waved her hands at me, "you're new in town."

"Erm," I stared at him before nodding, "yeah, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Alice," she held out her hand with her perfectly manicured fingernails, she held it out in front of her, waiting for me to shake it. I took it tentatively and shook her hand but she surprised me by dragging me into a tight hug, I stepped back. "Oh, we're going to be the best of friends, erm, I'm sorry," she entered my apartment, turning to speak to me, "I didn't catch your name."

"Excuse me," I spluttered, "you just knock on my door, introduce yourself and then burst into my apartment?"

My question was clearly rhetorical but Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, so? What's your point?" I stared at her with a quirked eyebrow and she giggled as though this was a normal thing for her, "My boyfriend, Jasper? He gave you a lift from the airport to here, remember? He said you were new in town, New York is a big city, I thought you could use a friend."

I nodded, finally finding some explanation as I shut the door before folding my arms across my chest and taking a step further into my apartment, "How did you find my apartment?"

"Oh, I know Rose downstairs," she shrugged her dainty shoulders, "plus my brother owns this building, so it's not like I can't go through the books."

"Invasion of privacy?" I suggested sardonically, Alice tossed her head back and laughed as though what I was said was absolutely hilarious. I was beginning to feel a little more relaxed, realising that she was here to make me feel better and my mind was screaming at me that I had been feeling lonely, cooked up here on my own. "My name is Bella."

"I know!" Alice trilled, taking hold of my biceps with a light slap as she air kissed my cheeks before giggling. "Anyway, Bella, you have nice hair," she commented, twirling a bit of my mahogany hair that was peaking out from under the towel on my head. It came to rest on my shoulder, Alice shrugged her shoulders and headed down the corridor, opening the doors on her way before she came to my bedroom and she skipped inside. I followed closely behind her as she took in my beige walls, the wall length mirror that were secretly sliding doors to cover the clothes inside the wardrobe. My double bed was opposite them and there was another door to along the right wall that led into the bathroom next door. "Ooh," she went to the other wall and threw open the curtains, "Your apartment is laid out weird, no offence."

"None taken," I responded.

"My brother is a weird guy," she mused before shrugging out of her leather jacket and throwing it on to my bed as she slid open one of the mirrored doors. "Oh well, let's find you something to wear since we're going out."

"Erm, what?" I wondered, going over to her as she turned and ripped the towel off my head.

"Come on Bella, you probably stayed in last night, live a little," Alice suggested, we had a stare off but it was like Alice didn't need to blink and I sighed, letting her continue to try to find something for me to wear. I left her in my bedroom, which was probably bad idea because all I could hear were her gasps of horror and disgust before she came in with bunches of clothes in her hand, "Bless her father, for she has sinned, Isabella! As an Italian, you should have more style than _this.__"_

"That is very stereotypical," I commented, Alice's eyes bulged as she held up the shirt in her hand.

"You are committing a criminal offence! _Caro Dio, il Cielo e gli Angeli!_"

"You what?"

"Nothing! Just give me a minute, I need to breathe!" She slammed my front door and then the handle jiggled, I heard a few fist pounds against the door and chuckled, propping my feet up on the coffee table when I realised the little tornado had locked herself outside. "Isabella, open this goddamned door before I knock it down!"

"You and what army?" I taunted.

I heard her little squeal of protest before I heard her on the phone, "Yes delivered to-" Oh no.

I ran to the door, throwing it open and Alice was hanging up the phone with a satisfied look on her face. I stared at her as she entered the room, her heels clicking against the laminate flooring, "What have you done?"

She smiled smugly, "Don't worry Bella, you'll thank me in the long run."

**~ CW ~**

Alice was wrong, I was not thanking her in the long run but then I had too when she'd finished my hair and made me look beautiful. She'd tightly curled it so it hung in ringlets down my back and over my shoulders, the fake eyelashes framing my eyes felt a little heavy with light mascara, red lipstick was smeared across my lips and a light blush. I was never fat and never stick thin, I was curvy with big breasts and a reasonably sized backside. Alice had bought a dress that accumulated this.

It was a royal blue, with long sleeves and a plunging neckline that showed off my amble cleavage, I had big breasts because of my grandmother and I had inherited her wide hips. It came about mid-thigh and I had skin coloured tights on with a pair of suede black pumps with a superhigh platform. I turned to the side as Alice clapped her hands excitedly, putting her raindrop earrings in her ears. She was wearing a bodycon black halter-neck dress covered in silver sparkles, straightened her black hair so it framed her pixie face.

"Are you ready?" Alice danced down the corridor and threw open my apartment door.

I followed quickly after her, wobbling slightly on these heels but Alice linked me, handing me a royal blue clutch bag with a black rose sitting as the clasp. Alice was dancing, I think she had one too many glasses of wine as she whipped out her phone, holding it to her ear, "Talk to me... yeah... that's it, give him leather... he don't from nothin'... yeah... aight... whateva... go see where you gotta go... Edward."

She hung up the phone, clearly not wanting to listen to the angry voice any longer as she tossed her phone into her own clutch, turning to give me a tight smile. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my brother, he's a weisenheimer," she muttered, rolling her eyes then she noticed the confused look on my face and sighed, "a wise guy."

I nodded in agreement as she patted my shoulder in a way that basically said I'll understand soon. We went to the cab idling outside where Jasper was leaning, he smirked when he noticed me. He looked dapper in his suit and a fedora on his head, he'd combed his hair back and tipped his hat at us when he saw us. I smiled softly as Alice ran to him, kissing him passionately before she turned to me, I could see a blush filling her cheeks. She took hold of my hand, ducking into the backseat of the cab as Jasper got into the passenger seat, another male in a dapper suit was driving, he had a cigarette hanging out the corner of his lips. Jasper spoke fluent Italian to him and the car started, he half turned as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ally, he's only lookin' out for ya, don't be scootch."

"I ain't no scootch, if ya gonna put a damper on my mood, you can bail."

"Ooh, hot mama gettin' angry," Jasper winked, Alice giggled and he turned to me, "So Bella, what brings you to NYC?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I finished university and decided that there was nothing for me in Liverpool."

"Really? University? What did you graduate with?" Jasper wondered, staring at me with his head tilted to one side.

"Law with criminology."

"Smartass," Alice teasingly coughed, she kissed my cheek and turned to Jasper. "She's like our Ed, right?"

"You a skeezer?" I frowned and Alice gasped, knocking Jasper's fedora off his head, "Ed is."

"He is not, he just likes to fuck."

I clicked on then, I'm guessing skeezer meant slut or slag or something like that. I cleared my throat awkwardly, it was obvious by the way Alice was with Jasper, she wasn't a virgin but I was. I had had a boyfriend in university and it lasted two years, we never went further than heavy making out until he actually came out that he wasn't into me, in fact, he wasn't into girls full stop and two months later, he was with some guy and we became best friends. Of course, I threw myself into my studies and then moved straight over here, so I never took part in... that.

"He was only kiddin' Bella, you look pale."

"Sorry, I've never erm... done that," I whispered softly, Jasper's eyes widened and he glanced at Alice who let out a little giggle before stopping.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded and her jaw went slack as she looked to Jasper. I scratched my forehead, "It's no big deal."

"Until you try it," Alice concluded, she pinched my cheek, "don't worry honey, we'll cut up in the club tonight and they'll be linin' up."

"I'd rather not have my first time be a one night stand, Alice," I commented softly, Jasper chuckled.

Alice gasped, "I would... then again," she turned to Jasper and then back to me, "Jasper was supposed to be a one night stand but I couldn't get enough."

"She loved sittin', right 'ere," Jasper indicated to his crotch and I laughed at the mortified look on Alice's face before she grinned. The cab pulled outside some done up establishment as she grabbed my hand, practically dragging me from the car and I followed closely behind her, the guard didn't even stop us from entering as Alice went straight through and squealed when we entered the room with the luminous coloured lights, shining in all different directions as I gasped.

To the left of me was the long bar and a corridor to the far side that was lit by normal lights but I couldn't see any doors. The dance floor was down a set of stairs with round booths all the way down. A stage with a DJ to the left but there was no one on it, just some smoke screen and it silhouettes of men and women dancing on the back screen. Alice took me to the bar and ordered two drinks, the bar tender winked at her before taking my hand. "Hello there beautiful."

I giggled, Alice tilted her head slightly in encouragement but Jasper's face became stoic, "Eric, get back to work."

Eric dropped my hand like I was on fire and went back to working as the other bar tender came back with the drinks Alice ordered, she glared up at Jasper and he whispered something in her ears. With that, Alice ushered me away from the bar towards a booth hidden, I downed my first drink and all the bartenders kept making sure we had our drinks. Jasper left us after a while and I felt drunk, I shuddered lightly as Alice giggled, "Let's dance!"

I nodded in agreement.

We got to the dancefloor, she kept hold of my hand, spinning me around and we ground against one another but I noticed some creepy guy staring at us. I grabbed Alice's hand tighter, bringing her closer but Alice took it as an invitation, she kissed me but I moved my lips away, drunkenly laughing but then I told her about the creepy guy. She laughed, "I love giving Jazz a show."

"He's really creepy, Alice," I said frantically, noticing the guy was coming closer.

Alice turned and jerked her head in the guy's direction, then he was being carted away by two burly men. Alice cupped my cheek and brought my lips back to hers. I kissed her back, knowing that it would score her brownie points with Jasper before we were separated by the man himself. I laughed as he took over before I felt hands on my hips, I froze for a second before turning to step back until I came face to face with the most striking man I had ever seen. He had a strong jaw, straight nose, the lights made it hard to see the colour of his eyes and his cropped hair but I could see some of his features were similar to Alice's and I knew he must be her brother.

"Carlisle, go to Esme," Alice laughed.

"Sis, ya wreck ev'rythin', I was just sayin' hello."

I pointed to the table, "I need a drink."

I hurried over to the table and picked up my glass but a hand was in the way before I could have a drink. My eyes snapped up to see someone who was pretty much a stronger, more toned, taller version of Alice. He had a smirk settled on his strong jawed face, with his high cheekbones, the suit made his muscles stand out to me and I gulped from nerves as it seemed that his stare was penetrating me as he took the glass from my hand and placed it back to the table, leaning in and I could feel his breath against my ear. "I wouldn't drink dat, doll."

"Oh yeah, why not?" I responded breathlessly, he visibly stiffened.

"You're the Brit," he commented acidly, straightening up and turning to glare in the direction of his sister. He was furious and it was because of me as he stormed over to Alice, looks like he hated me without even knowing me. I tucked a curl behind my ear, feeling a little hurt by his sudden anger as I gulped and picked up my clutch, moving towards the toilets. I would not cry, there was no point in it because what good would it do.

"Slow down, sugar," a smooth voice spoke, I whirled to see a man tilt his head to one side. He had unruly brown hair and he held his hands up, he chuckled at me and under the clear light, I could see his deep amber coloured eyes in his peach face. He was tall, muscular in a suit and stood about four inches taller than me, slightly smaller than Alice's other brother. "Hello beautiful."

"Will everyone stop saying that?" I begged.

"Your accent, ooh, gives me shivers," he shuddered, stepping closer to me as he tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear. "You got a name, sweetie?"

"Not for you," I spat, he looked momentarily shocked and I heard a laugh behind me.

"Shot you off ya high horse," the velvet voice behind me said, I turned to see the angry brother approaching.

"Ed, why you gotta kill my moves?" the guy laughed and I rolled my eyes, punching open the door and ducking inside to fix my makeup. I looked keyed up, a little angry but I took a soothing breath and leaned against the counter. I was surprised the toilets weren't more full up, in fact, there were two girls down from me and most of the toilets were empty. I brushed some hair away from my face and went back outside and bumped into a hard chest, falling back but strong arms caught me before I could fall.

"Whoa, doll," his accent was smooth and I shuddered, straightening up as the electric sizzle through my body had me straightening up, our eyes locked and I stared at him, feeling the shivers and the power of the fireworks shooting through my body. He smirked down at me, "hey there pretty lady."

I blushed, "Hi."

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"Bella?" his smile widened slightly, "You Italian?"

I shrugged one shoulder, "Half."

He nodded, "_sei molto bella, Isabella._"

I frowned, "What does that mean?"

He chuckled, "You half Italian but you don't speak it?"

I shook my head, he sighed, I ducked under his arm and moved away but his arms went around my waist, through his clothes I could feel the smooth planes of his muscled torso against my bare back. I stopped walking, closing my eyes and biting my lip to suppress a moan as Edward put his lips to my ear before I felt him press a soft kiss just below my ear. Then I realised what he was after, I broke away, spinning around to face him. "I can't."

"Can't what, doll?" he laughed.

"Do-do that," I stuttered, Edward leaned down.

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"I-I've never... before," I spoke quietly, his eyes widened and he smirked, stepping back.

"Don't play a playa, sweetie."

"What?" I scowled.

Edward scowled, "You serious?"

I nodded, licked his lips before he stepped closer, leading me back out and then he pressed a kiss to the base of my neck. Bringing me closer to him, kissing all up my neck and then the top of my ears, along my cheeks before he had my lips.

"Sweet Isabella," he murmured seductively, I was turning into jelly, _"Mi piacerebbe tariffa l'amore dolce per te, Isabella."_

Then he pressed his lips harder to mine, his hand in the centre of my back so the front of our bodies pressed together. I shuddered but my hands had minds of their own as they tangled in his hair, holding his lips to mine as he flicked out his tongue, running it along my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth, I could feel him wanting to smirk as our tongues danced before Edward stopped.

He straightened up, gave me a peck and just like that, he walked away.

* * *

**Don't google the Italian, it's a secret and I want it to remain a secret because Edward tells Bella what he said at a later stage. **

**So no lemon and there won't be, I can assure you, Bella is a virgin in this story but that doesn't mean she's never done anything sexually. Edward isn't a complete asshole, granted in the next chapter, he will be having sex with someone else, so there will be a lemon and you will see him be the dick he was in the first chapter. However, we will also see him finally kill someone, oh yes, we see the cold-hearted side to Edward.**

**Oh and there is a surprise in the next chapter.**

**Who do you think the gay ex is going to be?**

**I never see this, it's always the obvious person and nobody ever guesses this guy so I am going to keep it on the DL who it is and I want to hear your thoughts on who you think it is.**

**Leave me a review and thank you for reading**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys, thank you for all the lovely reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**In answer to some of your questions, I guess you could say this is the new LMM but I believe this is a better way of putting it.**

**Also, for all you pro-E/B guys out there, once Edward is in a relationship with Bella, there will be no cheating. I know how it feels to be cheated on and none of my stories will have cheating as I don't believe in it. So this is the final chapter where Edward wakes up another one of his sluts because...**

**Well you're about to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I didn't know you were a fake  
Every lie straight to my face  
So blind I could not see  
Right behind my back you stabbed me  
Should've know you were a bitch  
Shut up you're making me sick  
Little man you're nothing like me  
Lying cheating so deceiving  
I trusted you broke me down  
And you screwed me over_

_Don't try to deny it_  
_You cannot hide it_  
_Ill be ignited_  
_When I get to watch you burn_  
_Burn Burn_  
_I wanna watch you burn_  
_Burn Burn_  
_I wanna watch you burn_  
_You're gonna get what you deserve_  
_I wanna watch you burn_

**_~ Burn - Papa Roach ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I awoke with a banging headache, sitting up in my bed as my hand flew to hold it. I groaned out loud, knowing that I was completely alone and then images of Edward teasing my accent and how I throw a punch like a girl all the way up here in the elevator. He'd kissed my cheek goodbye, hoping that I'd be happy spending the night alone but I just waved him off with a laugh and staggered to my room. Edward didn't kiss my lips and Alice kept trying to force us together, even though Edward was clearly giving her a warning glare.

Either way, my head was pounding from last night and when I glanced out the open window of my living room, since I never closed the curtains, I was informed that it was still dark. I swiped my mobile off my coffee table, reading the messages I had, three off my mum, two off my cousin and one off my gay ex-boyfriend now best friend, Michael Newton. I smiled and then practically squealed when I realised he was booking a flight with his new boyfriend, Jacob Black to come to see me.

I grabbed the bin bag out of my bin as I practically skipped down the hallway towards the stairs in my pyjamas and completely bare foot. It was kind of amusing that my hair still had its bounce, makeup was smudged and I didn't remember actually putting my pyjamas on.

I got down to the main bins for the building, tossing the bag inside and I heard a loud voice coming out of the building, I whirled to see this girl in a barely there skirt and a tiny top, bare foot and holding heels in her hand. "... dick!"

"Thanks sugar," Edward's velvet voice, responded rather smugly, "Let me break it down for ya, you're a lil hottie with no damn self respect for yaself, do yourself a favour and leave. I ain't the one."

"You're a fucking asshole!" she screeched before noticing me watching, "what are you staring at, hoe?"

Edward turned, noticing me and his face went instantly pale as he turned back to the girl, "easy. Don't speak to 'er like that."

She sneered, whirling around and stomping away as Edward turned to me. I cocked my eyebrow as he came over to me, I sighed, shaking my head at him. "I'm not drunk now."

"Ooh, it's that accent again," Edward chuckled, "You ain't down wit' the lingo yet, are ya, doll?"

"No, I guess not," I laughed, Edward nodded, draping his arm around my shoulders before he glanced at my feet, his face becoming annoyed.

"Where's your damn shoes, girl?"

"Oh," I responded, looking down at my dirty feet, "Upstairs, I was excited and yeah... forgot."

Edward quirked his brow, moving me into the building as he chuckled, "Don't forget ya shoes, doll, don't want ya tearing ya feet up."

"You," I corrected.

"I what?"

"Not ya, you," I corrected softly, Edward turned me to face him.

"My bad," Edward responded sarcastically before placing his hand under my jaw and forcing me to look into his dazzling emerald eyes. He ran his index finger along my jawline before running it just under my bottom lip. They opened involuntarily as a small gasped escaped me, the tiny electric sizzles his touch caused, shot through me like hot rockets as I suppressed the urge to melt at his feet. "You don't know the ledge, mami."

"You're like... Yorkshire people," I compared, Edward frowned as I pressed the button for the lift. "It's a place in England, I think it's Yorkshire... it might be some place else, they have this lingo, they say things that rhyme like 'Sweeney Todd, the Flying squad', it's like New York."

Edward smirked, "I'm from Brooklyn, doll, born and raised there by a Brooklyn-Italian father and my ma."

I nodded, stepping into the elevator and Edward followed closely behind me. "You know, you said something last night-"

"I say a lot of things, doll."

"_Mi piacerebbe tariffa l'amore dolce per te,_" I recited, I had a good memory even when I was drunk, I could still remember everything unless I was spiked or seriously off my face but when I was only staggering around, I could remember it like it happened two minutes ago. Edward's eyes darkened as I stared at him, "What does it mean?"

Edward chuckled, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Lucky for you, I'm not a cat."

"Look shorty, ya ain't stupid, I could tell ya but it's a secret."

I hummed, turning to face the elevator doors as it came to a halt, I stepped out and turned to smirk at him, "It's alright, I will just google it."

Edward stuck his hand out, stopping the doors from closing as he stepped out, I twirled around, darting for my apartment but Edward caught me, pinning me to the door. I gasped, he held my waist lightly, lifting me up slightly as my hands grabbed his shoulders, he ran his nose along my throat before I felt his lips and on its own accord, my head tilted slightly for his lips. My legs went around his waist, crossing at the ankles as Edward chuckled, straightening his head with a smirk. "Oh sweetie, you can google it when ya trust me."

With that, he set me on my feet and strode away, chuckling as he went.

Alone, I entered my apartment when the realisation of Edward hit me. It wasn't that he wasn't dapper or he wasn't friendly but there was the fact he probably has had multiple numbers of women and he probably wanted me to be another notch in his bedpost. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes, taking deep breaths as my mind started to settle from the whirlwind it had started to create. Shoving myself away from the door, I headed towards the sofa as I sat down, curling my legs under me as I started to devise a plan.

If Edward wanted me, whatever it was that he wanted from me, he wasn't going to get it. I was going to make sure of it, he would have to prove himself to such a level that it would make my knees quiver. Basically, I wanted him to be bowing at my feet. Quite pig headed in a way but at the end of the day, I wasn't some guy's belt buckle, it looked like he already had enough of those.

Smiling to myself, I reached for my phone, my smile widening as I read the message.

I ran to my bedroom to quickly get dressed as I was about to have a visitor any minute now.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I got into my car and started the engine, knowing exactly where I was meeting Carlisle and Marcus. My brothers maybe trigger happy but when it came to careful strategy and easy torture, I had a sick mind. I pressed my foot harder against the accelerator, by now Calvin Francis would be lolling to sleep, he would be exhausted since he'd been in this warehouse for 72 hours straight, he wasn't going to give up the position of his boss, of course not. Loyalty was a crucial part of this society and when it came to torture, you didn't give in, you just didn't do it and if you did, you were a traitor and you would be spat at.

Simple as.

On arrival, I noticed Emmett McCarty, he was leaning against the wall with his fedora propped downward, a cigarette between his lips. He was wearing a fitted suit but he was built like brick shit, he wasn't fat by any means, he was muscular and petrifying. It was why Emmett was a great asset, he was a loyal friend and I'd grew up with the guy.

"Cullen," he took his fedora off in greeting as he spoke, I jerked my head in his direction as he flicked his cigarette away and pushed the door, signaling for me to enter first.

I headed down the winding metal staircase as Francis sat tied to a chair in the centre of the room, Marcus and Carlisle shoving his head as it lolled from side to side. Immature bastards. I cleared my throat, putting my hands in my pants pockets as Carlisle and Marcus stepped back.

"Edward," Francis laughed, his accent heavily french. I just stared at him. "I know nothing, you know that."

"I do?"

Francis' eyes widened and he stared at me, I could see the red veins from his lack of rest. "Come on Ed, we friends."

"Nope," I popped the 'p', "Ya see, Francis, we were friends until you made beef."

"I don't eat beef," Francis responded sharply, spitting at the floor. Carlisle and Marcus exchanged a look.

I smiled, "What the dealy? Ya frontin', wastin' my time." I jerked my head at Carlisle who grabbed the first canister of acid, pouring a little onto Francis' bare shoulder. It burnt through his skin as he howled, blood streamed down it before I held up my hand and Carlisle stopped, placing the canister on the floor. "Ya feelin' me now?"

"I will not betray."

I smirked, "That's what I was hopin' you'd say." Marcus grinned, grabbing the gas and pouring it on the other arm, Francis cringed until Marcus put acid over the top. Mixing this type of acid and gas together created a burning sensation, didn't burn through the skin like Carlisle had done, instead, smoke fumed from his flesh as Francis jerked, his arm feeling like a fire was dancing across his flesh but it was just his skin burning. "Come on Franny, we've been friends-"

"Go to hell!" I laughed aloud and Carlisle poured the gas over his head, some of it went into Francis' mouth and he cried out, I shrugged my shoulder as Emmett handed me the silver lighter. I took it from his hands and strode over to Francis, getting closer but he gasped, realizing what was happening, "Wait! Harold Gunning, find him, he will tell you I have nothing to do with it." I stared at him, waiting, "He lives on the corner, near the convenience store, sells crack."

I leaned closer, "Not good enough."

And then I dropped the lighter on him, his scream was overridden by the fire as I stepped back away, Carlisle and Marcus stared into the fire, the light coming from it making patterns on his face. I turned to them, "When he's off, get rid of him."

I turned away from them and left the building just as my phone started to vibrate. I took it from my pocket, "talk to me."

"What a nice greeting," Alice commented dryly, I rolled my eyes. "I've just seen Bella."

"So?"

"Met her ex."

I felt my body stiffen, "Ya what?"

Alice giggled, "He's come ova' to see her, he's a sweetheart."

"Why?" I snapped.

"Jeeze, Ed, calm down," Alice muttered.

"Nah," I retorted, "What the fuck is he doing 'ere?"

"Edward you don't understand, he's-"

I didn't give her chance to explain, I hung up and got into my car, practically race home as Emmett climbed into his own car. Bella was playing games or she was up to something. Either she was being the playa and that meant I had to up my game, beat the opponent or he'd come here to beg her to go home, which I would not allow. I would kick him to the curb if he dared tried to take her away from me.

_Wait, why do you care? _The question fluttered through my subconscious and I stopped at the traffic light for a second. Why did I care? I closed my eyes for second, but Bella's face was there behind my closed lids, I gulped audibly, not enjoying the sudden discomfort in my pants, I sucked in a deep breath and thought about when I walked in on my ma and pa having sex in the middle of the kitchen. That soon solved my problem as I parked in the car park and gulped.

I slid out of the car, rushing into the building, ignoring Rose as I didn't head for the elevator but instead the stairs. I took them two at a time and it was all a blur until I found myself stood outside Bella's apartment door. I could hear her sweet giggle from behind the door, I closed my eyes, my hand mid-raised to the door as I gulped before dropping my hand and stepping back. I could go in, act like I cared she was in there with her ex, giggling and joking at eight in the morning.

Taking a deep breath and growing some balls, I lifted my fist again and knocked four times.

I heard the laughter die and soft footsteps padding along the floor before it opened and I found Bella staring up at me through her expressive chocolate eyes. She had put makeup on, straightened her hair and now she was in a tight pair of jeans and shirt that flashed the soft expanse of her stomach, she had her jeans tucked into a pair of thick socks and I smirked, she smiled gently. "Hey, come in."

"Who you invitin' in?" A male voice called, it was deep and the guy from the living room stood a few feet behind Bella, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was longish and a dirty blonde colour, his dark blue eyes took me in settled in his round face, he was about six inches taller than Bella and muscular but I had more muscle than him, my smirk got slightly big and he let out a low whistle. "Girl, you didn't mention him."

Bella turned to glare, her cheeks blooming, "Shut up, Mike, come in Edward."

She opened the door wider, stepping out of the way as Mike nodded at me before taking his mug into the kitchen. He moved with ease, as though he lived here and I was beginning to feel a little in the dark as I watched him tickle Bella, she punched his arm and they started laughing. I leaned against the island as Bella turned to me, "Sorry, this is Mike, Edward, Mike this is Edward."

"Not shit Sherlock," he laughed, Bella slapped him and he laughed harder, sticking the kettle on. "Want a brew?"

"It's eight in the mornin'," I responded with a frown, Bella giggled.

"A brew is a cup of tea," Bella informed, moving to take out a bar stool and propping herself on to it. I nodded.

"I'll pass."

"Coffee?"

"Again, I'll pass."

"Someone has an attitude," Mike commented in a singsong voice, I wanted to punch him, Bella reached for my tightly fisted hands on top of the island and I turned to her, Mike turned and chuckled. "Short temper, jeeze Bells."

"Mike, go check on Jacob."

"He's asleep, lazy fucker, wonder if... ooh," Mike ran off down the corridor.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded, looking at her own hands as she started playing with her nails.

"Freaky threesome?"

Bella's head jerked up and she stared at me, shaking her head, "I told you, I'm a virgin."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Sure you are, your ex is here."

"My gay ex," Bella corrected, I froze staring at her as she cocked her eyebrow. "We broke up because he told me he had homosexual inclinations. I didn't believe him, thought it was a sick joke until he turned up on my doorstep with Jacob in tow, they commented on how my fashion sense is lacking."

"On the contrary," I appraised her bare stomach for a second before moving closer, placing my hands on her hips, her hands fell against my chest as I looked down at her, her innocent eyes staring up at me. "I think you look beautiful."

Then I leaned down, crushing her lips with my own and Bella gasped, I slid her off the stool, lifting her on to the island. She stared at me in shock, realizing what I was doing, she clenched her fist, pressing it against my chest but I didn't allow that, instead, I just leaned down to kiss her some more. Her dangled on either side of me as I ran one hand up her thigh.

Bella shoved me away, I staggered back slightly in shock before a sharp sting came to my cheek and my head was abruptly forced to turn. Bella was panting, glaring at me, "I think you should go now."

I turned my head slowly to glower at her, "Ya teasin', right?"

She shook her head, "Go."

I stared at her incredulously before scoffing, "Wow."

"Get out!" She slid down from the island, storming to the door, her hair almost everywhere as she threw open the door and pointed. "I am not being another notch in your bedpost! You accuse me of lying about being a virgin, why would I lie about that? Then you think you can force yourself on me, I don't think so, get the fuck out of here Edward. You go for girls, fuck them and now you're trying to force yourself into my bed, I don't think so buddy!"

I laughed, pinning her to the door as her chest heaved with anger, I glared down at her, "We'll see."

"She said leave," a deep, threatening voice spoke, my head snapped around to see a russet male with messy black hair, his eyes were an amber color as he glared at me, "So I think you should get out."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," I laughed, strolling out the door as Bella slammed the door hard and I froze, turning to look at the door.

I'd ran over here like a fucking caveman. I didn't own Bella, in fact, she was nothing to me but yet, I'd gone to her home and tried to force myself on her like a fucking prick. She was a virgin, I could tell by the way she would grip to me but never let my hand trail near her intimate area, she wouldn't let my hands up her shirt or anything, she was a good girl, saving herself for the special moment and I respected her in that prospect. She was a beautiful young girl and I was the guy that was a good looking sleeze to most. Closing my eyes, I knew I'd never be good enough for Bella but as I headed for the elevator, my plan was decided.

She would be mine.

Even if I had to force her, Isabella Swan would be mine.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

"You alright sweetie?" Jake asked, he may look like a big, threatening bear but he was a big softy as he moved to give me a hug. I started to cry, I had stood up to Edward, told him the truth but now I felt so empty. I embraced Jake back, accepting his warmth and friendliness as I closed my eyes and imagined that Edward wasn't this guy that treated women like they were replaceable, like they didn't mean a thing.

"I need to call Alice," I whispered, Jake let me out of his arms as I swiped up my phone and when I tried to call, the line was busy. Edward was probably telling her how I'd kicked off at him, I sat down on the sofa, holding my phone tightly in my hands as Jacob sat down beside me, Mike came back and frowned before he noticed me. He didn't even ask, I'd explained the situation to Mike, he came straight over, crouching in front of me and squeezing my knees.

"Oh Bells, you beautiful fool," he commented, I smiled softly at him as he kissed my forehead and gave me a tight hug.

There was a knock at the door and Jake got to his feet, throwing it open, "She told you to go."

"I'm aware," his velvet voice growled, my head snapped up as Edward stepped into the apartment. "Can I talk to ya a minute?"

"Come on Jake, I can show you this toy I saw online," Mike suggested, winking at me as he grabbed Jake's hand and practically dragged him to his bedroom. I peeled the backing of my phone off before slapping it back, I felt the sofa dip as Edward sat down, I gulped audibly as I played before I heard him sigh.

"I'm not good at his stuff." I nodded. "I don't do relationships."

"I figured, I never said I wanted one," I responded softly.

"Ouch," Edward commented.

"Not that one wouldn't be nice," I whispered, "Just not with the man-whore of New York."

Edward chuckled humourlessly, "I guess I deserved that."

"Yeah."

"Can't we be friends?" Edward sounded pained and I turned to see he wasn't looking at me as I chewed my bottom lip for a second before nodding.

"Sure."

Edward leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek, "I gotta go, doll, I'll be by later."

"I have an interview," I murmured gently, this felt weird on so many levels.

"Where?"

"C&M," I responded, Edward's smirk stretched and he nodded, his eyes were calculating as I stared at him, he brushed his jacket carefully before kissing my forehead and leaving.

Odd.

I didn't comment. Instead, I allowed Mike to pick me out a stylish knee length black dress with a square neckline and thick straps, he paired it with the suede pumps I had on last night, Mike was scowling, "it's strange that they are having interviews on a Saturday."

"Some firms do."

"Most firms don't," Mike argued, I turned to him after tightening my ponytail, he moved my side fringe from my face much like he did when we were together. I smiled softly, my best friend who happened to be my gay ex boyfriend, what a weird friendship but at least I had him. He sighed, "Maybe you should look some place else, I don't like this."

I frowned, "You're not the one applying."

"But-"

"No, Mike, end of story, I need a job," I whispered, Mike sighed heavily before nodding and letting me by as I grabbed my phone and handbag, racing out of the door, "See you guys later."

I didn't give them a chance to respond as I hurried down the stairs, I waved at Rose who jerked her chin in my direction but she was speaking to an elderly couple, unhooking keys with a small smile. I went outside and could instantly feel eyes on me, I stopped, turning my head and spotting Edward. He was leaning against his car with a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose and one of those hats on his head, I wasn't sure what they were called. He took the cigarette from between his lips, blowing out fumes of smoke before he inclined his head, gesturing with his hand for me to come over. "Need a ride?"

I thought about that for a moment, "I can walk."

"Babe, I wasn't offerin'," he opened the passenger door for me. I shook my head at him but moved to get into the car anyway, "Good girl."

"Patronising bastard," I muttered. Edward chuckled as he circled the car and slid into the driver's seat.

"Actually, my father happens to be a very nice man."

I rolled my eyes at his retort as he fired up the engine and started down the road. I watched the sights go by before turning my gaze to Edward, noticing his tie before I sucked in a calming breath as he parked up in the car park. I frowned, his speed was extreme but I hadn't noticed, even though the scenes outside the car zoomed past, it was surprising that I could see them at all. I turned to him, "Thanks for the ride."

"No need, both goin' the same place, doll," he responded with a smirk, I frowned. "C&M? Cullen and Masen. I'm a Cullen."

I was floored instantly as I stared at him, my eyes widening. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "You knew and didn't think to tell me that straight away?"

"Why ya gettin' ya panties in a bunch?"

"Because for once in my goddamn life, I wanted to do something on my own!" I snapped, Edward stared at me with a deep scowl on his face, "for once, I wanted to find a job at a law firm with my qualifying law degree and actually become a lawyer but now I can't even do that!"

"Yeah you-"

"No, not here!" I responded, going to open the car door but he locked it, I turned to glare at him. "Edward, let me out of this car right fucking now."

"Easy!" He yelled, I narrowed my eyes, "Hottie ova 'ere, even though she to off me."

"I hate you," I muttered, slumping back against my chair in a petulant way. Edward shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unbothered by my little declaration, I kicked his precious car and he grabbed my ankle in his hand, I kicked my leg about but he placed his free hand on the inside of my thigh, I gasped, stopping my movements as my eyes drifted to where his hand sat so close to my burning intimate area as Edward leaned forward.

"Hate me, do ya?" he asked, running his hand further under my skirt, pressing two fingers against my knickers and he groaned as I let out a gasp, my hips jerking against his fingers to their own accord. Like a dirty little slut.

With my other foot, I kicked him hard in the side and he groaned, I pressed the unlock button on the dashboard, shoving open the car door and running. Once I was a good distance, I picked off my heels and ran down a darkened alleyway, glancing over my shoulder as I gripped my bag in my hand, once I was on an open street, I calmed down, fixing my dress as I strolled home.

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I could never be Edward's friend, when all he wanted was a whore.

* * *

**I feel sorry for Bella, she's this sweet innocent person and here's Edward, the mobster with the tendency to sleep around.**

**Oh but in the next chapter, he has a little trouble getting something up.**

**Leave me some love and I will update as soon as possible, it is the Christmas holidays and I will probably update on Christmas Eve and then Boxing day, if I have free time I may even update on Christmas Day if you are lucky. I hope everyone has a very save and happy holidays, even if you do not celebrate Christmas, I wish you all the best in this festive period of the year.**

**Thank you for reading and love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys, I'm back.**

**I know a lot of you have wondered when the updates will be around, you see I don't know. Haha. I've decided that whenever I have a minute to myself, I will update if possible. **

**I got a tattoo on Friday and it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, I didn't shed a single tear.**

**It is actually beautiful the tattoo itself if I do say so myself.**

**In addition, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why Bella is still a virgin. You are about to find out in this chapter and I'm telling you, it isn't a nice story behind why. Of course, there is something Bella does to overcome her fear and you'll see. And I guess it's Sunday in this chapter! I hope none of you hate me for this. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind,  
I can't win your losing fight, all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine?  
When you're always taking sides,  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time,  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know_

**_~ Decode - Paramore ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Non-Disclosure Agreement**

I got back to my apartment feeling a little sick to my stomach if I was being honest. I had just had an interview with Carlisle Cullen and if I wasn't mistaken, he had propositioned me in a way. After I returned home yesterday, I cried to Mike about how I moved here to be independent, I didn't want Edward going in and proclaiming I was his friend and therefore should get the job. Mike had been the voice of reason, pointing out that Edward might have been coming with me to tell them to break me down easily so I wasn't disappointed. Needless to say, I didn't see Edward last night or this morning.

After my phone call with Alice last night, she set up an easy going lunch appointment with her brother and that's where I had my interview. However, what had me puzzled with the NDA he had me signed. Carlisle had told me that no one applied for their firm because it was one of those firms that had a lot of rumours spinning around in the outside world. However, they always took care of business and usually came out on top.

When I asked about why I had to sign the NDA, Carlisle informed me that no matter what came through the doors of the firm, I would do everything in my power to ensure that nothing left the area. I joked about a shooting and Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement, clearly he didn't catch on to my joke but I had a job and then barfed up my lunch in the toilets. It amused Carlisle and he even gave me a lift home.

Now thinking back to signing the NDA, I was regretting it slightly.

Mike and Jacob were going sight seeing today, leaving me to ponder around the house alone. So the first order of business was to shower, change in something more relaxing and then slow cook tea whilst washing the entire apartment. I smiled to myself, placing my hands on my hips just as a knock came to the door. I threw it open to see Edward scowling. "What's up with your mug?"

"Mug?" he scoffed.

"Face," I gestured to my own and Edward nodded, stepping into the apartment.

"So where've ya been today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, his eyes looked over my formal attire and I headed into the kitchen to switch on the kettle. "For an interview."

"Not for nuttin' but ya just got out of my brother's car," Edward leaned against the island, narrowing his eyes and I scoffed.

"Edward, are you jealous?"

"He's taken."

I let out a humourless laugh, "What's your point? Okay, so because I have Mike here, I'm not a virgin because I apparently enjoy freaky threesomes and now I'm a whore because I went to dinner with your brother? If you must know, Alice arranged it, why? Because it was an interview," I snapped, glaring at him as I took the milk out of the fridge and poured it into my mug. I had the urge to throw it at him.

"Go on then," Edward held his arms out wide, laughing.

"What?"

"Throw it at me then," Edward commanded, I looked at my mug and realised I'd spoken aloud, I shrugged.

"No thanks, it's a waste of a perfectly good tea bag," I informed, taking a sip before placing it on the counter. "Now, if that's all your require, I want a shower."

Edward nodded, "Did ya sign an NDA?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I signed an NDA, why?"

"Jeet?"

I frowned, "What?"

Edward chuckled, moving to pin me against the counter, his hands on either side of my body, "Did ya eat?"

"Oh," I felt dumb, I mean 'Jeet'... only sounded like eat with a J at the front. I frowned, I guessed I would never understand the lingo of New York but I guess I will live with it, considering Edward's closeness and the way his breath fanned across my face was making goosebumps rise on my arms and my stomach flutter, I had a strange feeling in my lower regions and wanted to ask him politely to move but I knew Edward would only step closer. "Yeah and," I gulped before blurting, "brought it all back up again."

Idiot. My cheeks flamed and Edward's eyes darted to them before moving to my lips, a small smile playing on his own. "Am I makin' ya uncomfortable?"

I shook my head and Edward smirked, moving one of his hands to the top of my thigh above my skirt, my entire body shuddered. "You sure?" I stared at him for a little longer and Edward grinned, lifting his fingers to my lips and running them along my bottom one, "so ya not sleepin' wid ma bro?"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone," I snapped, throwing my hands up into the air and practically shoving him away. "I know it's _so hard _to believe but I am actually a virgin. Want to shove your fingers up there and feel for my fucking hymen? I've never had sex in my life because I've never wanted too because if you must know, I'm afraid to have sex. Okay?" The door opened but I didn't stop, "I don't need some egotistical arse hole trying to make out like I'm some sort of skank because I went for dinner with his brother when really it wasn't even a date! It was a freaking interview and to be honest, my personal life has absolutely nothing to do with you, so if you'd do me a favour and just leave!"

I stormed down the corridor to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it as I leaned against it. In more ways than one, I had told a little lie out there. Yes, I was a virgin and yes I was afraid to lose it to anyone because what if I got hurt, what if someone decided they didn't want me when they found out that down there wasn't exactly as pristine as it should be. When I was little, my parents worked a lot in order to finance having a child, so they hired this baby sitter to look after me.

Of course, Harriet was a nice woman at first, she would play games with me and even put on these voices of the toys I had but that wasn't my problem. It started after months of her being there, Harriet started telling me that the only way I would ever be able to get through life was my body. Harriet had tied me to my bed with one of my mother's robe belts and I had told her that I didn't like this game but she'd merely laughed, telling me that I needed to be quiet before she removed my pants.

About an hour before my mother and father were due to return, Harriet gave me a bath but even then she touched me inappropriately. That night, I'd barricaded my door, scared that if my mum or dad even poked their head into my room to say goodnight to me, they would try what Harriet did. I hid under my bed, sleeping under there and when my parents managed to get the door open and found me, I cried, telling them not to hurt me and mum instantly called Harriet, demanding to know what had happened but Harriet feigned innocence. Dad decided that if I was that frightened, something must have happened so he terminated Harriet's employment and I never saw her again.

However, that didn't stop the nightmares.

For years, I had counsellors asking me what was wrong, the best one was Dr. Richard Quincy, he told me that whatever I told him didn't leave this room. He'd listened intently, coming up with all types of strategies to get me back to my normal self. Needless to say, it worked but that didn't stop me from fearing having an intimate relationship. Mike was the first proper relationship I had and sometimes, I would freak whenever his hand brushed against my hip.

It was different with Edward.

My body didn't shrink away from his touch, in fact, it reacted to it, begging to be closer to him while my mind begged me to run, begged me to get away before he hurt me because he surely would hurt me.

As I sat down in the shower, I thought deeply about a plan that would deal with my fear and deal with the fact Edward wanted one thing. Closing my eyes, I made up my plan, I shaved everywhere and I mean everywhere. I washed my hair before I got out and searched the mirror, my eyes were on fire with a new light, my skin flushed from the heat of the water as I frantically brushed my teeth before doing my makeup and then grabbing the hair drier.

Once I was ready, I went into the kitchen and piled up the grub on to four different plates. Mike and Jacob eyed me suspiciously as we ate, I was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and my favourite top. It was cut low, showing a lot of cleavage with thick straps and was a royal blue colour, paired with my six inch black heels with the blue skulls all over them, my hair brushed up into a ponytail. "What?"

"Why are you dressed like that girl? You got a date?" Mike asked, smirking.

I shook my head, "no, I have a plan."

"Uh huh, what is this plan?" Jacob cocked his eyebrow, putting some lasagne into his mouth.

"I'm going to take care of my problem, once and for all," I responded.

Mike narrowed his eyes, "And that problem is?"

"My virginity," I responded.

Mike's fork landed on his plate with a clatter and he stared at me incredulous, Jacob stopped mid-chew, staring at me with wide eyes. They both looked a little mortified that I had announced that in the middle of eating lasagne that had red sauce, then I clicked. I blushed, clearing my throat before giggling but Mike didn't find it funny, he pointed at me. "Bella, that is not a problem and you know it! That is something that you should have respect for."

"Why? No one my age has any respect for it-"

"Bella, your situation is different than some," Mike commented, I had told Mike three months into our relationship and he'd hugged me tightly, finally understanding why I was frightened of going near him sometimes. He'd helped me over a large boulder in my life.

"It doesn't matter, I've made my decision," I stated.

"Bella-"

"Michael," I retorted, "I want to lose it and Edward wants to take it, so why not?"

"So you'd let him use you?" Mike snapped, I thought about that for a moment before nodding.

"I'm the one using him," I corrected, Mike's eyes bulged as Jacob chuckled, "technically. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because Bella, you just gonna waltz on up to his house-"

"Apartment, he lives upstairs."

"Regardless, you're going to waltz on up there and jump him or do you want to actually sit down and talk about this. You deserve better than some one night stand, you should really think about this before you suddenly to dive in feet first. So when you lose it, then what? You gonna go out and find some guy to rub in Edward's face, tell him thanks but that's all you wanted, him to take you V? Seriously Bells? This isn't you!"

"Look Mike-"

"No you two listen, I understand where you're coming from Bella, you want it gone so you can have a little fun, express yourself more without feeling the need to be tied to someone and then later, them finding they have to wait a while before you can give them yourself, yeah, totally get it. I gave myself to a woman I didn't even know so I at least had some experience with anatomy and then I wouldn't be uncomfortable when it came to my first sexual partner," Jacob informed truthfully, Mike glared at him, "but I also see where Mike is coming from. You are inexperienced and some guys like that, some guys prefer that you've not had any sexual partners because it means that they are the first, the most important."

"It gets Edward to leave me alone too," my argument was weak but they wouldn't sway me.

"I'll get him to fucking leave you alone!" Mike snapped.

"No," I commanded, he stared at me incredulously. "I want him to have it."

"Why? There's more to this than you're letting on."

I sucked in a deep breath, "I'm not frightened of him, I feel... safe, secure, comfortable."

"Seriously? Dude creeps me out." I nodded, Mike waved his hands in the air. "Fine, go seduce the guy and then come straight back, in and out, don't stay over and if he wants more, it's your cross to bear, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, finishing up my dinner before I grabbed the plate and ran to the first floor. Rosalie was willing to give me Edward's address and I got in the elevator, pressing the button as I held the plate in my hands and released a long breath.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

What was her fucking problem?

I paced around my apartment, I couldn't ring Carlisle and tell him to sack her because that would be petty but I could make her life hell. The position was a lawyer position, I would make sure that I was on every single case with her, that I had to be there every hour of the day until she decided to give into me. My phone started to ring and I let out a roar, grabbing one of the vases from the cabinet in the front room and throwing it against the wall. It was the only plant in the entire apartment and was commanded by Alice.

I snatched my phone up, "What?!"

"Whoa, someone's off the hook," Carlisle laughed, I wanted to rip his head off. "I hired tha' girl."

"I'm aware," I spat through gritted teeth.

"Eh, scumbag, cool it!" Carlisle commanded, I sucked in a deep breath. "You got a lotta shit witchoo'."

"Swan is a scooth," I retorted, falling back against the sofa.

"Tha's the Brit, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She... I dunno', exploded when I touched her."

Carlisle busted up laughing, "Like orgasmed?"

"No, you fuckin' moron!" I yelled, Carlisle shut up instantly, "I mean like she went apeshit."

"She's a virgin, right?"

"Yeah bu' she's thinks who she is, that one."

"Why don't we have a goof?" Carlisle suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at the empty air, "How?"

"Let's off George, ya know dad wants him iced."

I hummed just as a timid knock came from my front door, I got to my feet, "Not yet, Carlisle, ya know full well tha' pops is all about strategy."

I opened the door to see Bella standing before me and I wanted to fall to my knees at the sight of her, she'd brushed all her hair back into a ponytail with her bangs out, put on light makeup and was wearing a top that seemed to really show me how tits her really were. She had wide hips but a nice booty, I wanted to drag her in here and fuck her senseless, I wasn't even listening to Carlisle and by the looks of things, Bella wasn't either. "Carlisle," I interrupted, "I hafta go."

"Ya what?"

I just hung up the phone, "What ya doin' 'ere lil girl?"

"I came to say sorry, I saved you some," she handed me the plate and I got the aroma of lasagna burning my nostrils. I shuddered because it smelt better than my own mamas. I stepped out of the way, jerking my head inside as Bella hesitantly came inside, she shut the door silently behind her and I knew this was my time to seduce her, I could get what I wanted and then I could leave her the fuck alone. I had missed church this morning, so I might as well be a sinner some more.

I heated up the meal and leaned on the island, Bella looked a little nervous, she brushed some hair out of her face and turned to look at the shattered glass on the floor from the vase. Her brow furrowed and she turned back to me, "You got a dustpan and brush?"

I scoffed, "you ain't cleanin'."

"Watch me," she smirked, a little attitude on her and I liked it, it made my dick hard as I cocked my eyebrow. "Where is it?"

"Bottom cupboard," I pointed, she went over and bent down, her peachy bum right there. I didn't stop myself as I slapped it, Bella narrowly missed hitting her head on the ceiling on the cupboard, she slammed the turn and hit me with the brush but I captured her in my arms before she could get away, "Come on doll, I was only messin' witchoo."

"Hmm," she hummed, I ran my nose along the skin of her neck and she shuddered, the brush and dustpan falling from her hands with a clatter. She gasped but I didn't care about them, I peppered kisses along her neck and she spun around to look up at me. There was something about this that had me questioning everything, the outside world meant absolutely nothing to me in this one moment as I stared at Bella. I reached up, cupping her cheek in my hand and she even leaned into my palm.

I moved forward before our lips came into contact. Bella gasped against my mouth but it didn't bother me, she wasn't pushing me away, instead she tanged her hands in my hair and held me to her. Surprising me, she pressed her body against mine and her hands tightened in my hair, my arm went around her waist, my hand still remained on her cheek and I never touched a girl's face when I kissed them but this was different.

Bella wasn't a skank ho. No, Bella was all woman. She was perfect and a vision of a rare beauty as I lifted her by her thighs, wrapping my legs around my waist, she let out a panicked squeal and I chuckled, resting our foreheads together for a minute but Bella didn't want to want, she brought my lips back to hers and I ran to my room, dropping her gently against my bed. Her arms went around my neck and then to my suit jacket, she slid it off me and threw it with a loud clatter. My lips moved to her neck as she stopped kissing me, "I didn't break anything in that jacket, did I?"

I chuckled, "No and whatever is in there, our secret. NDA, 'kay doll?"

She smirked, I could feel it as I kissed the skin that was bare on her chest, "That's only in the work place, Mr. Cullen."

"Nope," I popped the 'p', "ya should read a contract, sweet cheeks," Bella's eyes stared at my face and I couldn't help it, I kissed her swollen lips and her hands knotted in my hair once more as my hands slid under her shirt. Bella tensed at first but then she relaxed against me, allowing me to drag it leisurely up my body and throw it on to the floor, leaving her in just a lacy, black push up bra. I stared shamelessly and she went to cover herself but I pinned her hands to the bed. "You're so beautiful, _il mio amore."_

Whoa, that had me momentarily freezing for a second but then I just kissed over her collarbone, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. I threw it away from her body, going back to her lips and connecting them back together, Bella's hands knotted in my hair, her legs wrapping around my hips as she started to unbutton my shirt, her hands were violently shaking so I took the matter into my own hands, I grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying.

Bella giggled and I cupped her face in my hands, she moaned against my lips as she sat up slightly, running her hands over my muscled torso. Her hands went to my biceps, running them up and down my arms, it was making my skin electric. Every touch, every kiss, every thing was like we were both on fire, the eruptions around us made it seem like a war could be going on outside and we didn't care, I unbuttoned Bella's pants and her entire body stiffened. She shoved me away, her eyes filling with panic and fear, my right hand went straight to her cheek, cupping it and stroking the skin, "hey, we don't hafta do this Bella."

Instantly, her body sagged with relief and she shook her head, "I want too."

She attacked me again and I lay her down, breaking the kiss to kiss down over her stomach before I peeled her pants away from her legs with her underwear. I went to touch her with my fingers but she grabbed them so tightly, the fear in her eyes and I moved back to her lips, Bella relaxed but it had me questioning. Why did she have this look of fear whenever I went to touch her? I wasn't going to ask, instead, I stripped, grabbed a condom and put it on before I stroked Bella's cheek, "Are you 100% sure?"

"Will it fit?" she asked, eyeing my cock and biting her lips.

I cupped her cheek, "Yeah, don't worry."

She nodded, "Then I'm sure."

And I thrust into her, Bella gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. I kissed her lips and her neck, her shoulder, whispering and promising it wouldn't hurt all the time. It was a rare a girl/woman had an orgasm the first time but I would make sure Bella had one. She wiggled underneath me and I moved my lips back to hers, thrusting slowly in and out of her as she let out a loud moan, my lips moved to her neck, "Edward."

"You're so soft," I whispered to her, gripping her hips in my hands and moving faster, Bella's moans got louder.

"Go... ah... harder," she begged, I moved my hips more violently against hers and Bella's entire body arched, she moaned so loudly as our lips connected. Her hands gripping my hair and then I could feel her, everything about Bella, it was beautiful and intense... and fucking terrifying.

Her entire body called to me like a siren song, she was like a witch with the power to lure men to her and she had this aura about her that only made me want her more. I thrust into her and then felt her walls tighten around me, her already tight pussy tightening around my hard cock sped up my own release. Bella was breathing heavily as I collapsed against her, our lips touched chastely as I slowly pulled out, ridding myself of the condom but returning back to Bella.

I circled my arms around her, bringing her closer to me and she pressed a hand to my chest as she nuzzled her head into my chest, closing her eyes.

Oh yeah, emphasis on fucking terrifying.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I slowly wiggled my way out of Edward's strong arms but man, he was a heavy sleeper and probably didn't even realise as he rolled over. I quickly got dressed, feeling a slight ache between my legs before I kicked something hard. My eyes drifted down to see the gun hanging out from under his jacket, I spun back around to stare at him, the beautiful sleeping man in the middle of the bed and my body filled with panic.

I darted from his room and silently out of the apartment door, I brushed some of my tears away as I got into the elevator.

Everything about me screamed SLUT, the apologising with the innocent act, the way I'd spun around with a purpose and now the sneaking out. That wasn't what bothered me though, what bothered me was the fact that Edward had been so loving, so careful and it made it so magical. I ran my fingers over my lips, still feeling his kisses against them and I wanted to break down in tears.

Once I got to my apartment, I slammed the door and leaned against it, Mike came out of the living room and took one look at me and I broke down in tears. He picked me up, carrying me to my bedroom and laying me down, he held me as I shook with the sobs and tears, I gripped his shirt, using it as my tissue but Mike didn't care.

Edward hadn't freaked out when I stared at him with hear, he hadn't forced me to let him put his fingers up me, in fact, he'd calmed me down, making sure I was okay. I wanted to hit myself, I wanted to run back up there in my pyjamas and apologise, just tell him the truth about why I was up there in the first place but I knew that wouldn't do me any good. Mike got my pyjamas, undressing me and then redressing me in them but I didn't want him to touch me, he was tainting the memory of Edward's kisses, everything Edward. I wanted him, more than anything in the world. I wanted Edward Cullen, the elusive man upstairs.

So what if he had a gun? So what if he had had sex with multiples of women? So what if he was one of my bosses?

Mike pulled the quilt over my body and kissed my cheek, "I tried to warn you, sweetheart."

"I know," I squeezed his hand, "I guess I'm just a slut."

Mike shook his head, "No, you're just a hopeless romantic."

"How?" I demanded incredulously.

"It wasn't magical, was it?"

"Oh but Mike," I protested, sitting up, "it was magical, so magical. It was absolutely perfect, it was amazing and I am so upset because I know to him, it was just another fuck, I was just another girl and he could have so many more."

"Listen to me," Mike took hold of my face and stared at my eyes, "if he has any sense-"

Jacob came flying into the room, "Edward is trying to break the goddamn door down."

Mike turned to me and I sucked in a deep breath, I nodded as Mike left my room and shut my door behind him. The sound of yelling from the living room, Mike defending me before I heard Harriet's name. The very mention of her name brought back the memories of my childhood, I squeezed my head between my hands before I got up from the bed, I took hold of the lamp and threw it against the wall, it shattered before I shoved the cabinet to block the door. Mike's voice was frantic, "Bella, open the door!"

"No," I cried, I could hear the childish undertone as I crumbled to the floor, curling up with my knees pressed to my chest.

"Please Bella," Mike begged. I crawled towards the shattered glass before I heard them banging against the door.

"Bella, open the door, now!" Edward commanded.

"I'm okay," I lied but I sounded like the little girl I was when my parents had asked for the same thing and I could hear them, in my adult subconscious, I could hear everything they were saying outside.

"She's in this state of mind, it only happened when we together once, I went to touch her down there and she went mental, started smashing things up... dude you need to open the door now!" Mike commanded and I felt the tears in my eyes, I took a sharp shard of glass from the lamp and ran the sharpest edge from the skin of my palm. A line of blood formed and I dropped the bloody shard, I stared at my hand, letting the memory seep out of my body, the bad slowly slipping out of me.

The door flung open and my head snapped up, Edward came straight towards me, grabbing me in his arms and I stared to cry, pressing my hands against his crisp shirt. He held me tightly against him, running his hand up my back as I cried, Mike moved Jacob away from the door as Edward picked me up, shushing me softly as he laid me down on the bed and going to move away. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Shh," he whispered gently, kissing my forehead, "I'm goin' to clean ya hand up and then we'll stick a movie on and go sleep, okay?"

I was shaking my head, gripping his hand tightly in my own but Edward left me on my own but was back in a flash, it applied pressure to the wound on my hand, cupping my cheek with his other one and brushing the leftover tears away. He kissed my forehead, my cheek, the tip of my nose and then my lips softly. "I'm right 'ere, okay? I'm ain't gonna go nowheres."

"Anywhere," I corrected shakily, it made me smile as Edward chuckled, kissing my lips again before he bandaged up my hand and did exactly what he said we were gonna do.

He grabbed my portable DVD player, stuck on a movie and cuddled me as we fell into a deep sleep.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

"I'll be back later, we'll grab somethin' to eat," I promised, brushing some hair away from her face. She nodded and pouted, I leaned forward with a smile and kissed her. This was new and weird, I didn't care at this point, Bella was important to me and I wanted to keep her safe. I wanted to keep her hidden from who I was but I couldn't stay away from her, it was impossible now.

"Hurry," she demanded, I smirked.

"Alright, doll," I responded and that is why I was here, at the club and burning with anger.

When Bella was deep in sleep, I went to Mike and got the name of that babysitter. Harriet Kingston and if I wasn't mistaken, she was a member of the Kingston mob. In fact, she was here in New York with her husband, the son of James Kingston Senior and I would make sure that she would pay. I didn't care, I had arranged for Kingston Senior to meet with me and my father, of course, my pops wanted him gone as soon as possible but now I had another reason to pop a cap in his ass.

"You look mad."

"Who died and made you boss?!" my dad commanded of Marcus who shrugged his shoulders, my pops turned to me, "you look mad."

"I am," I snapped.

"What crawled up ya ass 'nd died?" my pops questioned as I stormed to my office, kicking open the door and there was the child molester herself. I glared at her and she shrunk back, James Junior stood in front of her and I scoffed at him.

"You've got to be kidding, protecting that lil skeezer," I snapped, my pops put a hand on my arm.

"What's she ever done to you?"

"Not me but someone I care about," I retorted.

"Do tell," Harriet commanded.

"A certain four year old," I snapped, Harriet's face drained of color as she stared at me.

James Senior's eyes narrowed as he looked to me. "What are you talking about Edward?"

"Maybe you should ask her, or do you want me to tell them how you molested a four year old girl, tied her to her fuckin' bed and used your fingers and tongue on her like a pro!" I yelled, I felt my father stiffen at my side as Harriet straightened herself, holding her head up as she looked to James Junior who was staring at her incredulously but he was just as bad and I know the thought of his wife playing with children probably made him hard. "No matter what deal you laid on the table, I ain't makin' no deal with a bunch of dirty fuckers, protecting that little peadophile over there!"

"She begged for it," Harriet laughed, "she cried because she worried about cumming, she tasted so sweet."

It wasn't me that shot the gun, it was my father, right between her eyes and I noticed James Junior's face, I turned to him to see the steely look in his eyes. James Senior turned to him with fear in his eyes as my father basically sealed the fate of the Kingston family, just like I wanted him too. "You want a war, you've just got one."

* * *

**Okay, so a bit of angst in this chapter. Harriet is dead and I agree, it is absolutely disgusting what Harriet dead so good riddance. If some of you feel like they can't read any longer, Bella won't be having any more trouble about her, she will talk about it to Edward and tell him the full story but trust me, the relationship between them two starts now.**

**Coming up next we see Edward pop a few caps in people, Bella starts her job and gets her first case with troubled... who? And the date.**

**I hope you... well, no, I don't hope you enjoyed reading about a young girl getting molested but I hope you understand more about Bella now and why her virginity was something even she was frightened of.**

**Please leave me a review and don't hate me **

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I totally agree with all of you, Harriet is sick. However, she is now dead and so we wouldn't have to worry. Some of you pointed out why didn't Edward Senior shoot James Senior and James Junior, that is because if they had done that it would have caused an even bigger war. Nevertheless, shooting someone's wife makes for an even bigger war and once news gets out that James Junior was married to a woman that enjoyed touching young children, well, I'm guessing what some of you might think.**

**Edward is very dark in this chapter, there is a lot of death... or I'm hoping there will be depending on how long I can drag this chapter out and Bella starts her first day at work. Anyone for a came of tennis with brother Marcus?**

**Hehe, enjoy!**

* * *

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know._

_I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?_

_If it's not like the movies,  
That's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah._

**_~ Not Like the Movies - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 5**

**Sweet Dreams**

**BPOV**

After getting off the phone with Alice, she was really supportive and decided to come over to help me with the phone call to her brother. Carlisle was a nice guy and I was sure that he wouldn't think I was bipolar because I didn't feel my heart was in the law firm. Of course, any secrets that passed the Cullen lips and into my ears would still remain just that because I signed the NDA and I would sign more if it meant I could keep Alice as a friend... and Edward as... whatever he was.

True to her word, the phone call was smooth and easy done, Carlisle seemed to understand 100% but brought up the NDA saying that if anything was said to me, I wouldn't be allowed to go to the police or the media. The police part confused me but I agreed, Alice had started yelling down the phone at him in Italian but Carlisle obviously hadn't budged from his decision since Alice all but slammed the phone down. I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face and moving to sit on the sofa in the living room.

"So what shall we do?" Alice was clearly the articulate of the Cullen children, although, Edward could be articulate when he tried.

"I don't know, I have my trust fund," I murmured softly, I loved shopping and I knew Alice was an avid shopper. She brushed her hair dramatically from her face and I gasped at the rock, she giggled, holding out her hand for me to get a closer look at the huge ring on her finger. "Why didn't you say something?"

Alice giggled, "You sounded so distraught and worried about his reaction, I didn't want to distract you."

"Oh Alice!" I hugged her tightly, "This is amazing."

"I know, I'm so excited, though I am worried about Edward's reaction," Alice shrugged her shoulders, I sighed, kissing her cheek in comfort. She smiled softly, "so since I'm engaged, can I choose what we do?"

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Let's go shopping!" Alice commanded, I sighed. Although I had over a million pounds in my trust fund, I didn't want to blow it all on clothes. "I always do my Christmas shopping now."

"Alice, it's August," I commented.

"Yeah," she responded, "What's your point?"

I let out a small laugh, "Nothing, come on."

Alice grabbed her faux fur coat off the hooks behind the door, throwing it around her shoulders but not putting her arms in the sleeves. I followed her down the stairs, I wished I had Alice's grace. Although I could walk and wear heels, I chose not too because I didn't want to break my toes. She was wearing a nude pair with black skinny jeans and a nude blouse with a vest top underneath, it didn't escape my attention that she had a small tattoo on the back of her right shoulder. I froze, realising that this was my chance, my parents weren't here to talk me out of it.

"Alice," I stopped her, she turned to cock her eyebrow, "I want to get a tattoo."

Alice stared at me before grinning at me evilly, "Wonderful."

We hurried into her red Audi, I put my handbag on the floor at my feet as I folded my arms across my chest, then I noticed the police car across the street, idly waiting. I narrowed my eyes, realising that the people inside the car were glaring at Alice's car, as we went past them, they pulled off the pavement to follow us. I turned to Alice, her eyes flickered to the review mirror and she sneered, pressing her foot a little harder on to the pedal as she went through the green light as it quickly changed to red. The police car left behind.

I frowned, not understanding why the police car had clearly come for Alice. I folded my arms across my chest, not wanting to ask because it made me seem like a snooper but my brain had other ideas. "Why did they follow us?"

"Bella, no matter what, do not tell Edward a police car followed us," Alice begged, pleading with me with her eyes. I narrowed them at her and she chewed her lip nervously, I nodded and she let out a breath of relief. "Thank god."

"What's the big deal?"

"You see, Officer Black hates us."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions Bella, just accept what I've said," Alice snapped, I frowned and gave me an apologetic smile. "I can't tell you, you may have signed an NDA with my brother but that doesn't mean I can divulge into the deep secrets of our family, especially with a brother like mine."

"Alice, how come you have the Brookie twang but Edward speaks the lingo and-"

"Edward likes his roots, he prefers to use all the slang whereas I took a course that ensured I could slip into the lingo when necessary or I could be articulate," she informed, parking the car, her fur coat still around her shoulders. "You see, I prefer to speak normally, I ain't no fool like my brothers."

I giggled at the accent she put on, she grinned before climbing out of the car. I got out after her, ducking into the tattoo shop after Alice. She was talking animatedly to a young man, he chuckled at her, his arms covered in tattoos, a piercing through his eyebrow and tousled brown hair with bright amber eyes, he smirked at me before folding his arms across his chest. "Is this her?"

"Yes, Riley meet Bella, Bella this is Riley, my cousin."

"So you're Ed's Brit?" Riley wondered, I frowned and Alice laughed nervously before elbowing him hard in the side. Riley scowled, not understanding Alice's nervousness but neither did I if I was being completely honest. In a way, I was the Cullen's Brit since they were introducing me to everyone. "So ya want a tat?"

"Yeah."

"Any idea what ya want?"

Suddenly, Alice's phone started singing, she held up a finger for us to be quiet and placed the phone on loud speaker, "Hello."

"Allie where's Bell?" Edward sounded angry.

"I don't know what ya yackin'," Alice responded, "Now go see where ya gotta go."

"She's witchoo, isn't she?" Edward demanded, Alice giggled behind her hand. Riley plugged in a spare tattoo gun and started it up, "Where are ya?"

"Just with Bella why she gets her first tat, love to chat Ed but gotta go, bye," she quickly hung up the phone and burst into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes at her antics as Riley handed me a tattoo book, Alice snatched it from my hands and started to flick through. "We have to be quick before Ed gets here."

"Mid-tat, he will probs drag 'er away," Riley argued.

"He won't, I'll shank him," Alice responded dryly, I thought she was joking but judging by the seriousness in her face, I could tell her Alice wasn't kidding. She pointed at a beautiful wildflower with dazzling petals on a beautiful perch, she handed it to Riley and he went behind. "Where do ya want it?"

"On my hip," I admitted softly.

"Yo Riley, don't make it too big, hip!"

"Got it!" Riley responded from behind the glass wall. I sighed heavily, sitting down but ten minutes later, Riley was winking and jerking his head for me to go in.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

To say I was furious was an understatement because not only had Bella quit her job at the firm for reasons Carlisle wasn't willing to share but now Alice had talked her into getting a tattoo. Bella was sweet, innocent and Alice was corrupting her, that was my job. I huffed as I pulled out the car park, zooming down the street as my hands tightened on the steering wheel. Oh I knew where Shorty would be, I knew where Shorty and Scootch would be and I would make sure she understood that I was now worried about my lil Shorty.

_Why do you care so much? She ain't shit to you, _a voice whispered in the back of my mind as I stopped at the red light. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, Bella wasn't anything to me at the moment but I was something to her. I was the guy that had safely scored her V-card, it was mine and no one could take it away from me. It meant I had some hold on Bella and therefore, I had a right to protect her.

_Still doesn't answer why you care so much? _The voice asked again and that was the question I couldn't yet answer. I cared about Bella, more than anyone could, considering Mike and Jacob were leaving tonight, they'd probably already left Bella's apartment to sight see and she wouldn't be going home tonight because I was taking her out. She didn't know yet but I would make sure it was known to her, so she'd say her goodbyes and then we'd go.

_You can't control her, _the voice murmured and it was right, I couldn't because she was a free woman. A free, beautiful young woman.

I parked behind Alice's red Audi, a gift she'd gotten from Jasper but she wouldn't be getting the yellow Porsche from him this year if I had anything to do with it. I went into the shop and searched before I heard the sweet giggle of Bella's, I burst into the room to find Riley working hard while Alice turned to me and glared, "You got a lotta shit witchoo!"

"Who died and made _you _boss?!" I demanded.

"Yeah well, she wanted a tat, I brought 'er for one."

"Ya such a scootch!"

"Says you!"

"Is dat the best ya go, pipsqueak?"

"Go to hell, jackass."

"Ya need to get ya 'ead checked," I snapped, Alice just glared as she sat beside Bella who was bravely breathing in and out. I went to her, ignoring Alice and looking into her face, she dazzled me with her beautiful smile and I sighed, shaking my head smiling, "'Aving fun, doll?"

"She was until you spoilt it," Alice sniped, Bella rolled her eyes and something glittered out the corner of my eye. I turned to see the huge rock on my sister's finger, she quickly hid her hand but it was too late.

"Ya engaged?!"

"Ma and pa know!"

"So what? I'm chopped liver now!"

"Will ya both quit ya gassin' or get out? Yooze are puttin' me off!" Riley commanded, my cousin pointed that tattoo gun in our direction as Alice got up and stomped out. I followed closely after her, slamming the door as Alice and I started yelling at each other. Twin love but we had a funny way of showing it, I wanted to shoot the little scootch but I also wanted to hug her to congratulate her. Truth was, I was jealous, everyone around me was falling in love and getting married and here I was, single and alone.

_What about Swan? _The voice was back and I froze, Alice stared at me as I realized, my head turning to look at the closed door.

"Allie, I gotta go," I whispered, practically running from the building and into my car, I punched the wheel before pulling off the curb and going straight towards the club.

The journey was a blur, when I went inside, I looked around and found Emmett, Garrett, Jasper, pops, Carlisle and Marcus all having a beer, laughing and joking. I stormed over there, sitting down and their laughter seized, it was Marcus that spoke, "Ya look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I 'ave," I responded, a beer was placed in front of me and I downed the entire pint as the others exchanged a look. I clicked my fingers and another was placed in front of me.

"Flames, take it easy," my pops ordered, I hissed at the name given to me by the media. Of course, Flames was an anonymous person that left the ashes of his victims left behind at the scene of the crime but there was no other evidence, no fingerprints, no foot prints, nothing, just the empty air. I downed the next one and another was placed in front of me.

"You got a lotta shit witchoo?" Garrett asked, I nodded as I took another gulp before huffing angrily and turning.

"Alice got engaged."

"That's nice."

"Naw," I argued, "It's not."

"Ya sista is happy," my pops argued.

"Are ya torturin' me on purpose?"

"Ya need heirs Ed," my pops informed.

"I don't, when I die, Marcus or this shithouse can take ova', their kids can be heirs, I don't want any sprogs," I retorted, downing the rest of my beer.

Marcus and Carlisle started to laugh, Emmett chuckled, Garrett smirked and my pops stared, I didn't understand their reaction so I grabbed Marcus' beer and poured it over his head. Carlisle laughed harder, Emmett's chuckle turned into a full blown laughter, Garrett's shoulder shook with silent laughter and pops shook his head with a heavily sigh. Marcus went to punch me but I grabbed his fist, twisting his arm and he glared at me before I let him go, "What we doin' about James?"

"Waitin'... patiently," my pops informed, his evil grin taking up his face as he took a sip of his beer. "We know that they're gonna try surprise us but we will make sure that nothin' happens to our loved ones."

"That includes Bella," I blurted, everyone turned me and my pops eyed me with a smirk before he nodded.

I downed my drinks like water, Pops left followed by Marcus and then Emmett, Garrett and Carlisle stuck with me while we continued to drink. I laughed at every joke they told before I saw this small brunette, she had slender curves but she was no Bella but she'd do to get her out of my head. I excused myself and went over to her, she turned and gave me a smile, her eyes were a deep shade of blue but again, they weren't the pools of melted chocolate like Bella's were. "Hey sweetcheeks."

Needless to say, she came to my office with me but there was a problem, she didn't make me hard. I waited as we kissed, pinning her up to the door before she dropped to her knees, bringing my boxers down but I didn't spring up, oh no. She cocked her eyebrow, stroking my dick with her fingers but it didn't work. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Erm..."

"You can't even get it up," she whined, "Erectile dysfunction clearly!"

My blood boiled and without even thinking, I shot her in the head. I huffed angrily, taking out my lighter and setting her alight. I left my office, jerking my head at Garrett, he was over in a flash, "when she's crispy, put 'er out and make 'er disappear."

He nodded without arguing and I knew exactly where I was going to go now, I got into my car and zoomed home alone. I hurried into the elevator, tapping my foot impatiently until I came to Bella's floor. I darted down the corridor, hammering on her door. She threw it open, wearing a silk dressing gown that came to her knees and was a royal blue color, it went perfectly with her creamy snowy white skin and mahogany hair hung down in damp locks to the top of her waist. "Edward, what are you-?"

I cut her off with my lips, backing her up into her apartment and kicking the door closed. I picked her up by the waist, holding her to the door and pressing my body to hers. She moaned into my mouth and my dick hardened even further, she tangled her hands in my hair before she forced me to stop, "what?"

"You're drunk," she whispered breathlessly, I shrugged, going back in to kiss her but she stopped me. "Come on, coffee and food."

"I'm not hungry for food," I growled, kissing her neck and I started to nibble on her skin. She threw her head back, arching her body into me.

"No," she argued, shoving me away and placing her feet to the floor. "You're drunk, might forget to put something on and I've just come off my pill for a bit while I'm on antibiotics."

"Why ya on antibiotics?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"I've got a water infection, nothing to panic about," she giggled, patting my cheek gently as she went into the kitchen, taking some rare chicken out of the sink as she placed it on the cutting board. She cut it in half before chopping it into pieces, then she turned to me, "I was gonna make chicken curry, do ya want some?"

"Sure," I agreed, she smiled brightly at me as she threw the pieces into the wok, it sizzled instantly and Bella did this motion with her arm, causing the chicken to move before she checked the fried rice, moving it around the pan a little before she took the curry powder, pouring most of the powder into the wok before she added the sauce and some vegetables. I moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek, she smiled gently and I knew that there could be no one else now.

And it was worse than terrifying.

I was falling for her, it had only been what, five days and I was already falling deeply for her. I kissed Bella's cheek again and she giggled, turning to kiss my lips sweetly. I was a cold bastard but when it came to her, everything just seemed to go out of the window.

"Can I take you out tomorrow?"

Bella's smile was wide and bright, "I can wear my new dress I got with Alice today."

I chuckled, "Sure, doll," I moved towards her fridge, grabbing a beer and taking the top off with my teeth. I placed it on the side for her and she took a swig before I took out another for myself. I spied the Victoria Secret bag in the living room but Bella snatched the beer from me.

"You've had enough."

Not yet, she eyed me with a quirked eyebrow, forgetting about the burning pan, I pressed her to the island next to it, crushing her lips with my own. She gasped against my lips, the heat and the power from our kisses was overwhelming. My ma would probably kill me for missing church on Sunday morning, might as well become an even bigger sinner by letting this she-devil tempt me some more. "Bella, what are ya doin' to me?"

"Sorry," she apologized, I shook my head chuckling, grabbing her thighs and sitting her on to the island. My lips trailed down her throat, my teeth scraping across her neck as she let out a moan, tossing her head back. Then a bit of curry spat at me, Bella hopped down quickly, turning off the hob and turning to me, her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, staring up at me. I couldn't help it.

She was turning me into an insatiable beast.

**~ CW ~**

"You're comin'," I informed, she cocked my eyebrow, staring at me from where she sat on the sofa. I was trying to talk me into going to dinner at my parents home, a sort of congratulations for Alice and Jasper's newly engaged status. Of course, I wasn't exactly ecstatic to be the last to find out. We'd known each other since Friday, it was now Wednesday, 4pm and I knew she was really tired. Well, not really tired just a little tired because someone kept her up all night with his seductive ways - wink. She tilted my head to one side, staring at me and I sauntered over, cupping her cheek in my hand and pressing a kiss to her lips. "I promise we'll go out tomorrow or we'll order in, I want ma to meet ya."

"You want your ma to meet me?" she asked, her excitement was contagious.

"Well yeah," I responded like it was obvious, picking her up and spinning her around while I laughed. I was cold with other people but with Bella, I was this carefree spirit and I loved it. I knew she didn't know how cold I could be and I wanted it to remain a secret, I didn't want Bella to find out I was a cold hearted killer. It was the first time I'd ever called myself that but it was the truth, she meant more to me than what I thought she did. Kissing her cheek again, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, take ya to meet my parents since we're datin'?"

"Are we?" she asked cheekily.

I smacked her ass with my hand, she came closer to me as she stumbled. Bella was used to me now, she accepted my little touches and let me worship her body but whenever I put my hand down there, she would freeze and go into a little panicked frenzy. I could understand why and my father wanted to torture the James' for allowing a witch to join their family but I knew that we couldn't unless we won this war and let me assure you, I would win a thousand wars if it meant Bella was safe.

I was used to this feeling now, this overprotectiveness I had for Bella and I didn't care, I didn't want anyone else to have her but me and I would only go away when she ordered me away. I knew I had to go soon but I didn't want too, which was weird but Bella wasn't like any other broad, she was cool and laid back, let me do my thing and then come back to her providing I didn't stink of other woman like she pointed out to me last night. She'd been a little upset until I told her that my didn't wouldn't even go up when I wanted a bj, she'd been proud and surprisingly sucked me off in the middle of the living room.

My dick hardened thinkin' about it.

"I hafta to go, doll," I murmured to her.

She hummed, resting her cheek against my chest and closing her eyes. "Okay."

"Ya makin' me soft," I teased, she shrugged, tilting her head back and puckering her lips for a kiss. "Go sleep, I'll be back later for ya."

"I can actually get some kip?" Bella asked excitedly, I shook my head, kissing her softly. She turned and I slapped her ass, she gasped, turning to give me a mock shocked look but I just laughed, leaving and shut the door behind me.

Aro was there, waiting. I turned to him, my expression becoming hard, "Guard this door, if one hair on her head is harmed when I get back -"

"Like I'd let that happen, Flames," Aro responded, Aro, Garrett, Emmett, Jasper and I had all be best friend in High School and College, we'd had a wild time going around in a black Mercedes, window rolled down a little and popping caps in people that doubled crossed our family. Dad admired Aro and Garrett's courage, even in court when he defended us and they denied us being at the scene of the crime, it's why dad gave them a choice, join the mob or never associate with us again, they chose the former.

"Just sayin'," I answered, Aro shrugged and leaned against the wall next to Bella's apartment door. I went down the corridor and down the stairs. Carlisle was leaning against his car, Emmett was sat in the back with Marcus while Garrett sat in between them. I went to the passenger seat and sat down.

"'Bout time."

"What can I say?" I popped my collar.

"Why'd ya ice Makenna?"

"'Cause," I snapped.

"He can't get it up for no one else but the Brit," Marcus commented, I turned to glare at him but they all held their hands up before laughing. "Ya in love, lil bro?"

"Fuck off."

"It's alright, bro, it wears off eventually," Emmett responded.

Funny thing was that I didn't want it too.

I settled into my seat, taking out my gun and holding it up threateningly into the air, I chanced a glance up to Bella's window to see she was stood there but wasn't looking down. I had amazing eyesight, I could make out that she was fiddling about with the sound system and I wanted to know what was going on as Bella spun around in fright, her hand coming up to her chest before she nodded at something and scowled, her mouth moved so fast that I knew she was yelling. She turned to check and her eyes flashed, "Carlisle, step on it!"

"What? Why?"

"Bella's met Aro," I informed, Carlisle didn't need any more than that, he flicked his cigar to the ground and got in quickly, slamming his foot down on the pedal as he drove round to the warehouse where they were holding Norman, Paulie and Zuko.

I slid out of the car, entering the warehouse with the guys flanking me. I knew that Marcus was eager to get this show on the role as we entered, I noticed Felix, Demetri and Caius were already having fun, taunting the three bastards with chips and mayo. I whistled and they stopped, moving back to finish stuffing their faces. I moved forward and Norman practically shrunk into his chair. "Norman, why ya shakin'?"

"I didn't do nothin'."

"See, that means ya did somethin'," I commented, "stop frontin', actin' like ya a Brookie, when we all know ya from Alaska, speak normally."

"We did nothing!" Zuko yelled, he wasn't shaking, he was trying to be brave but his eyes conveyed a completely different emotion.

"Ya sure about that?" Zuko and Paulie nodded, "see, Harriet died because she was still a threat to my girl, ya 'ear me? So are ya stabbin' me in the back? Tellin' the Kingstons our next moves when we haven't even made any yet."

"Ya see, we just want to speed things up, is all," Paulie tried to defend, I quirked my eyebrow.

"Hungry for a war?" Carlisle demanded.

"A war we're going to win," Norman stated.

"How dya know?" Marcus snapped.

"'Cause Ed Senior and Flames 'ere are damn good leaders."

I looked to Garrett before all five of us burst out laughing, Felix, Demetri and Caius hit their foreheads in embarrassment for the three men. I stopped laughing, "Ya wastin' ma time with ya flattery, it ain't gettin' ya anywhere."

"Ed, what about my family?"

I thought about that for a moment, "they'll be safe."

"But without a father," Zuko continued to argue.

"Ya jokin'?" Marcus laughed, Zuko turned to him, "Ya kids aren't yours anyway, ya wife's been fuckin' da postman for god knows how long!"

Zuko went to lunge but I shot him before he had a chance, Emmett dumped a load of gasoline over him and set his body alight. I stared at the charring body for a few more minutes before my eyes moved to Paulie next to him, staring at his friend burning beside him. "I ain't got all night, guys, ya gonna tell me what I wanna know or are ya gonna waste some more ma time?"

Paulie's face was a fixture of murderous anger as he turned to look at me, "Tha' girl is bringin' ya down, ya better watch ova' ya shoulder."

"Ya threatenin' my brother?" Carlisle roared, Marcus was there as well, the protective older brothers as always, "Karma's bit ya on the ass for betrayin' us Paulie, I suggest ya keep this shut."

"And tell us what we wanna know," Marcus growled.

Paulie smirked, "the youngest brother taking the reigns when pops hands them over, you must have some bitterness because of that."

"Not really," Marcus responded, "Ed as more brains, Carlisle, he don't know from nothin' and me, well, I'm a short tempered dick. So naw, we understand dad's choices, ya gettin' on me nerves." Marcus looked to me for confirmation and I shrugged my shoulders, my ego was bubbling and Garrett chuckled from my side, Emmett was enjoying this too much, he threw a load of gasoline over Paulie as Marcus shot the bullet, he tossed me a lighter and I just threw it, turning to Norman.

"Ya might as well, kill me," Norman said.

"Why?"

"I ain't tellin you shit."

I lifted my Glock, "so be it."

I huffed irritated, turning to Carlisle who shrugged. "Ya goin' ma's?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"I don't like dat smile," Marcus informed. "Is BB comin'?"

"BB?" Carlisle wondered.

"British Bella, duh!" Marcus rolled his eyes, I chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Oh shit, he's bringin' home a girl, ma and Nonna are gonna be plannin' their weddin'."

"Nonna?"

"Yeah, Nonna Siobhan and Nonna Bianca," Marcus grinned, "too late now, I'm gonna call ma and tell 'er."

"She already knows," I sneered, Marcus and Carlisle held their hands up and I rolled my eyes.

I guess this came with the territory, I suppose.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I was still a little angry at Edward for getting my a security guard when I clearly didn't need one. However, Mr. Tall, Dark and Mute was sitting in my kitchen, tapping away on his phone, playing some boyish game no doubt. I narrowed my eyes at him from where I sat on my sofa, finishing my eyeliner before I grabbed my red lipstick and paused, "Do you want some coffee?"

His eyes sparked to my face and he shook his head.

"Are you only going to answer yes or no?"

He nodded, I rolled my eyes, applying my lipstick without caring before I smacked my lips together before grabbing my hair drier. I ran it over my thick mahogany hair before straightening it and then I put my heels on my skin coloured-tight feet, they were blood red like my lipsticks with spikes along the back. I went into my room and slid out of my dressing gown, fixing my breasts in my black push up bra that I'd bought with Alice, I fiddled with the red bows on either side of my panties before grabbing my black dress. It was a plain dress with thick straps and a square neckline that showed a reasonable amount of cleavage and the tops of my breasts, it wasn't slutty, it was sexy. I ran my hands over the front of the dress, it came to rest about an inch up from my knee.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from the living room.

I tucked a bit of hair behind my ear before grabbing the small bag with my red, black and silver accessories inside. "I'm nearly ready, just give me a second."

I took out the necklace with the silver chain and the red pendant with black colours meshed into the red. I smiled at Edward, holding it up to him, he took it with his hands as I moved my hair over one shoulder while he fastened it around my neck. I shuddered lightly when he ran his fingers down my back back before kissing my shoulder. I turned to smile up at him, "Are ya tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

"Why?" I asked, stepping back a little.

"I'm gonna be poppin' caps in my brothers," Edward groaned, I smiled up at him.

"If you like this," I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "you should see my underwear."

I skipped away, picking up my purse and putting the silver strap over my shoulder with the red purse. I turned and Edward pushed me up against the island, crushing his lips to mine. I moaned into his lips, hooking one of my legs around his hips, pushing him further into me, he groaned into my mouth, running his hand up my thigh. My head fell back, I guess this is what I get for teasing him, "Edward, we've got to go."

"Showin' up late won't make any difference," Edward waggled his eyebrows, I quirked my eyebrow.

"I have to fix my lippy now," I pouted, taking my lipstick off the coffee table and checking the mirror as I added a little more to my lips. "Besides, I'm still mad at you."

"Look-"

"I don't need a bodyguard," I interrupted, slipping the lipstick into my purse for safe keeping.

"I'm keepin' ya safe, just," he paused, "Just trust me, yeah?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes and placing my hands on my hips, staring at him. He gave me that crooked smile and I practically melted, I shook my head at him, grabbing my leather jacket and throwing it on as Edward switched off the light and wrapping his arm around my waist, we went towards the elevator and down to the underground car park. "Hey can we plug my iPod in in your car?"

"Ya don't 'ave shit on there right?"

"Oh fuck off," I giggled, Edward's eyes widened but he opened the door for me. I slid in and fastened my seatbelt, liking this sleek black Porsche. I ran my hands along the interior ceiling as Edward climbed in, holding his hand out for my iPod. I handed it to him, he plugged it in and handed it back to me as he powered up the engine. I shifted as I picked a nice song first.

Edward rolled his eyes but I was having fun, dancing around in my seat like a mad person. He was just chuckling at me, even when I wound the window down and turned the sound right up. "'Ave ya been drinkin', doll?"

"No, I'm nervous," I admitted softly as he parked up outside a large... you know what, outside a freaking mansion. My jaw dropped, I stared at the open home behind the heavy stone walls that I hadn't even noticed going around said mansion. The trees in the front covered the house very well, it was secluded, private but the mansion itself had walls made of pure glass, I could see Alice dancing down the stairs before she disappeared behind a wall. The front door opened and she peeked out, a beautiful smile spreading across her face as she came down the white staircase and straight to the car.

Edward opened my door for me, holding out his hand and I took it, returning his reassuring smile as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Bella, you have to come meet ma."

"Alice," Edward snapped, putting his hand securely around my waist, "I'm introducin' 'er to ma."

"She's my friend-"

"She's my girlfriend," Edward snapped, the concept made my heart flutter and I gasped, it was the first time he called me that. He smiled nervously but I just kissed his cheek softly.

"Yeah, so?"

"Alice, Edward, stop arguing!" A female voice commanded, my eyes went to the beautiful older looking woman at the top of the stairs. You could tell she was older but she still looked young, in a blue flowing skirt and a white tank top, she looked formal yet casual. Her hair came to her shoulders in thick auburn ringlets, her eyes were emerald green in her pale face. She smiled at me and came down the stairs, "You must be Isabella."

"Ma," Edward moved me forward gently.

"I'm Elizabeth, Edward and Alice's mother," she informed, I went to shake her hand but she enveloped me into a tight hug. She held me at arms length, "You are beautiful, you're name is very fitting. Now, Edward, Alice, inside."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she led me towards the stairs, "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Cullen."

"Elizabeth or Beth please Bella," she requested gently, I smiled as she turned me to face her. "You're the woman that has made my son smile again, he hasn't smiled like that since he was younger," she informed, she was extremely friendly and she kept that tone as she said, "but if you hurt him, I'll hunt you down and hurt you, okay?"

Fear spiked my blood and I nodded robotically, she smiled, "Just so we're clear... would you like a drink?"

She went straight into the house but I hung back a little, suddenly terrified before I ducked into the house, hesitantly waiting in the doorway. An older woman, much older than Elizabeth with jet-black hair that was grey at the roots and ends, her eyes were a deep sapphire colour in her peach face, she grinned at me before running to give me a hug. "Ya look like a million bucks, _assolutamente bello, io sono nonna Bianca."_

"Nonna Bianca," Edward called her, she turned to Edward and hugged him tightly. "Dinner is served."

I went into the dining room, Edward took hold of my hand gently before he pulled my chair out and pushed it under the table, sitting beside me. Elizabeth took a seat on my other side, she smiled at me gently, she wasn't the threatening mother she was before, she was now gentle and sweet as Ed Senior came into the room. He sat at the head of the table just as another older woman entered, she had her grey/auburn hair piled on top of her head, she sat on the other side of Alice, lifting her eyes and catching sight of me, she frowned. "Who's that?"

"Ma, this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

"Ed's got a girlfriend?" she asked, laughing before clapping her hands and stretching across the table to take my hands. "Hello love." She was Irish, heavily Irish. I smiled.

"Hello."

"Ooh, she's a sweet thing, look at that blush," she giggled, then in came the other two brothers. Marcus spotted me first, he pointed.

"YOU BROUGHT BB!"

The woman at his side turned, she had long blonde hair and deep hazel eyes in her dark peach skin, she smiled softly at me, sitting beside Jasper. "I'm Didyme," she introduced softly.

"Bella."

"No, that's BB!" Marcus argued, sitting beside his wife since they both had rings on, "she's Brit Bell."

"Marcus," Elizabeth scolded but I found it amusing.

"What?"

"Esme, Ed brought a girl," Carlisle informed, Edward rolled his eyes and Elizabeth shook her head. The table was full and Nonna Bianca was at the other end, she was tapping her fork, pointing at the chairs, clearly telling everyone to shut up.

"Will ya all be quiet, I want ma dinner!" Ed Senior commanded, he turned to smile at me, "hello Bella."

I smiled in response.

"You're makin' her nervous!" Edward boomed, everyone shut up then, Elizabeth made this noise and Edward started piling my plate with food.

Elizabeth's mother was the first to talk, "I'm Nana Siobhan."

"More like Nana Barbie," Bianca chirped, Siobhan's eyes snapped to her as Marcus tried to hide his laughter.

"Whatever prune!" Siobhan snapped in response, Bianca flicked a bit of pasta at her and Siobhan stuck her tongue out when she missed. I giggled but Elizabeth shook her head at me with a smile.

"Don't encourage them, dear, they'll include you in the food fight next time," Elizabeth giggled herself, Edward shook his head.

"Is our Ed fuckin' ya good, Bella?" Bianca asked, Edward started choking on his drink, I froze as Carlisle and Marcus both burst out laughing, Jasper hid himself behind his glass and Ed Senior looked up in shock, Elizabeth was staring at Nonna Bianca in shock while Alice let out a little giggle. Didyme and Esme both looked to me apologetically, I cleared my throat. "What? It's an honest question."

"That really is none of your business," Articulate Edward spat.

"Why? A pretty girl like that ought to have had many boys after her."

"Nonna," Didyme shook her head.

"What? She's stunning, _assolutamente bello."_

_"_That maybe but we don't need to hear about their sex life," Elizabeth commented dryly, I put a bit of food into my mouth and turned to her.

"This is delicious."

"Oh thank you dear, I will happily give you the recipe," Elizabeth informed with a huge smile for me. I was beginning to feel more comfortable with her now, she was only protecting her son I guess.

"Now, now, don't change the subject Elizabeth, I asked the girl a question!" Nonna Bianca snapped from the other end of the table. Edward Senior turned to me.

"Please pardon my mother-"

"Don't pardon me, _il vostro piccolo bastardo_, it's a reasonable question," she argued, "How many sexual partners have you had, Isabella?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "one."

Bianca frowned before it dawned on her and she pointed at Edward, "you mean... oh..."

"Yeah, so pipe down," Edward commanded, I put a hand on his forearm and Nonna Bianca held her hands up, shaking them in mock fear.

Dinner went by without any more trouble, I spoke to Alice about the wedding and Elizabeth about cooking while Edward laughed with his brothers. Didyme and Esme seemed engrossed in their conversations but according to Elizabeth, they only spoke when the family was altogether because Didyme didn't like Esme, although Elizabeth didn't understand why. I chewed my bottom lip as dinner finished, "Do you want help cleaning up?"

Elizabeth turned to me in shock before turning to Edward, "keep her, I like her."

"I plan too," Edward smirked, kissing my forehead but Carlisle jerked his head, "I'll be back in a bit, doll."

I nodded with a small smile as I piled up the plates, Esme turned to smile bright at me. She helped, taking glasses as I noticed most of the men had gone toddling off. I put the dirty plates into the sink and turned on the water, adding soap before I took a sponge but Elizabeth's tinkling laughter stopped me. "Don't be silly dear, you're a guest."

"I can still help," I offered gently.

"We have to keep Ed Senior busy later," she winked, taking out a bottle of wine from the fridge and pouring me, Esme, Alice and herself a glass. Didyme, Bianca and Siobhan had disappeared but Bianca came in with a scowl and rolling her eyes. She sauntered over, taking a glass and pouring herself some wine. "Can't be dealin' with a Irish cunt and a spoilt brat."

"That's my mother," Elizabeth commented but she didn't sound so bothered.

"So?"

Alice and me both giggled while Elizabeth shook her head.

Three bottles of wine later, Edward and the other men returned, me and Alice were drunkenly playing Just Dance but it wasn't working for me. I smashed a glass by accident and Elizabeth had just laughed but let me clean it up. I giggled as we danced around the living room, Esme and Bianca hooted and I took a large gulp of the rest of my wine before catching sight of Edward. I put down the Wii remote and ran around the couch, jumping on him. Alice slurred, "They so cute!"

"I think it's time fo home now, Allie," Jasper suggested, she waved him off, handing the remote to Nonna Bianca who was eagerly playing.

"Hi," I said drunkenly to Edward, he shook his head, kissing my forehead.

"I better get her home and to bed," he suggested.

"Yes!" I yelled, "bed!"

"BELLA'S GETTIN' SOME!" Bianca yelled, Elizabeth and the lads laughed as Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the house to the car.

I fell asleep the minute I was in the car, I slid my shoes off and put my feet into Edward's lap, running my big toe along his crotch. He shot me a look, "are ya drunk?"

I shook my head, "no."

"Ya sure about that?"

"Positive!"

That was our conversation and then I was asleep but Edward didn't move my feet from his lap. I awoke when he carried me into the apartment building towards the elevator, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, "Stay with me tonight?"

"I was gonna anyway," he chuckled.

"Good," I said sleepily, resting my head against his shoulder as my eyes drifted closed but my mind was partly conscious as I whispered, "Edward."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

**I'm just full of surprises.**

**The reason Bella quit her job is because her heart isn't in it if I didn't explain it enough up there. I have a big idea for this which is why I have introduced the love now instead of later. You see, there is a war going with the Kingston's and Cullens and remember Edward wants to keep her as safe as possible!**

**Okay, leave me some love**

**Thank you for reading, love you all!**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**

**P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I love Nonna Bianca, who is with me?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Oh no, did I get to close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink on time_

_Unconditional, Unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now,  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally._

**_~ Unconditionally - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 6**

**Unconditionally**

**EPOV**

I stared at her sleeping form beside me, she was deep under with her head resting against my chest, her long brown eyelashes sitting on top of her cheeks. You see, that's what I was doing, I was watching her sleep, looking for the any flaws but I couldn't find any. Even though Bella had been drunk when she slurred the words as I carried her into her apartment, they were clear and she'd repeated them in her sleep, crying and begging that I didn't leave her. I'd brought her closer to me and she'd settled instantly.

I knew I needed to make a decision now and quick, get her involved in all the shit or break her heart. I would go for the latter if it meant she would be protected but I knew that was the coward's way out, the way to avoid my feelings, which I had no clue what I felt for her at this point in time. Her touch sent my heart into a frenzy, I had a whack dream about Bella being swollen with my child while she made us dinner in a big fucking house, what the fuck is that all about? I don't want any sprogs running around my living room. However, the thought of Bella being swollen with my child made me smile.

"Baby," I murmured, she huffed and cuddled closer, pressing her red hot hand to my chest and I stroked up her arm. "I gotta go."

"No," she pouted, nuzzling her face into my chest and settling against me. I chuckled.

"Yeah, doll," I murmured, "I gotta meet pops, Carlisle and Marcus."

"Can't ya call sick?" she suggested, stroking the hair at the base of my neck, I shook my head and she groaned, slowly moving so I could go. "Leave me then."

I reached over, kissing her bare back, she giggled because it tickled. I made her fall on to her back, hovering over her to press my lips to hers. She hummed, wrapping her arms around my neck and tangling her hands in my hair, holding my lips to hers. We were both under the quilt and I reached for a condom out the box, she snatched it from me, opening it and moaning as she rolled it over my cock. She lifted her hands back to my face, bringing my lips back to hers as I slid myself into her. She moaned against my lips as we kissed, I thrust my hips in and out of her, the heat from Bella, her tightness was heavenly and Alice told me that Bella once described it as time stopping and the stars aligning whenever we had sex.

Alice then shrugged and said it was the same for her and Jasper, I'd called TMI but she'd just did that evil laugh she does and skipped away.

Bella gripped my shoulders, her hands sliding down towards my biceps as I moved in and out of her, her head thrown back, back arching as she moaned loudly, pressing our chests together. I kissed down her throat moving to suckle one of her nipples into my mouth before I felt her tighten around me and she moaned loudly, her hands moving to my head and yanking my lips to hers, I shuddered against her just as I felt my release.

"Hmm," Bella hummed as we kissed, "can this be a regular occurrence when you have to go?"

I chuckled, "Whatever you want doll."

"Now go," she commanded, shoving me gently and then giggled bringing me back down to kiss her.

I shook my head, chuckling as I grabbed a suit from her wardrobe and heading for a shower. When I came back, dressed, I ran a hand through my natural sex hair, Bella was fast asleep once more, curled up on her side with the quilt covering her body. I sighed heavily, going over and kissing her forehead before I left her to sleep. Marcus was about to knock and I rolled my eyes, shutting and locking the apartment door. "Ya living there permanently now or somethin'?"

"Might be," I shrugged.

"She 'as ya wrapped around 'er lil finga'," Marcus commented.

"What's ya point?"

"I'm just sayin'."

"She ain't no skank ho," I murmured.

"We all know tha'," Marcus responded, "Didyme don't like 'er, I don't get it."

I scowled, "I don't care what Didy thinks."

Marcus held his hands up in the air, "she just naggin', don't like any broad beside Siobhan, Bianca, ma and Allie."

"Why? 'Cause they're actually related?" I joked, Marcus shrugged his shoulders until I realized he was being serious, "Dude, that's fucked. She don't trust ya around yo' bro's broads?"

Marcus shook his head, "ya see, if I iced dat bitch, I would be so much happier."

"Ya wouldn't," I argued.

"Naw, Ed, seriously, I would."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Didy just nags, Bella ain't naggin', Es ain't naggin', ma ain't naggin', why she gotta nag?"

"Maybe 'cause Allie is kept in loop."

"So what? Allie's our sista, we can tell 'er, Didy ain't go nothin' to do wit' the mob, she just naggin' all da goddamn time," he paused, turning to look at me, "what if Bella starts naggin'?"

"I'll tell her," I shrugged.

Marcus' eyes were wide as he stared at me, "ya serious?"

"Yeah," I smirked, draping my arms around Marcus' shoulders, "She signed an NDA."

We laughed as we headed for my car.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I poured myself a cup of tea as I sat on the sofa in the living room, everything from last night came flooding back to the front of my mind, including falling asleep in Edward's arms and...

"Oh no," I groaned to myself, hitting myself with the heel of my palm. I'd told him something I wanted to keep a secret for a little while longer but it was clear it wasn't going to be like that, it was obvious that I would just have deal with it. I leaned back, curling my legs under myself, keeping my eyes closed when I realised Edward wasn't drunk and so he would remember. He would know that I had said 'I love you' but he never once brought it up. Maybe he didn't feel the same way and that's why he didn't say anything, hoping and praying that I'd forget.

My eyes opened and I willed myself not to cry. I placed my mug onto the coffee table, wandering into the kitchen to start making myself some breakfast. However, a knock on the door interrupted me, I threw it open, "Morning ma'am, here's your paper."

"Oh," I took it from him as he walked away, "this is the-"

"Sorry ma'am gotta run," he informed, practically running away from me. I opened the paper to find a picture of a burnt out building, my eyes widened.

**_Flames Strikes Again_**

_The abandoned warehouse on the edge of town was a home to some of New York's lowlifes but looks like Flames has struck again. Inside the charred building where three chairs with three bodies sat and burnt to a crisp, Chief Inspector Black reports: "Although we have leads to who this could be, there isn't enough evidence to call in suspects and we believe that the place was just caught in a nasty accident."_

_**Contd pge. 5**  
_

I turned the page and continued to read before a familiar voice spoke in the back of my mind, yesterday at the Cullen family home, some of them had referred to Edward as Flames. The paper slipped from between my hands as my blood ran cold, a tear rolled down my cheek and I felt myself moving towards my laptop. I got up Google and typed in Edward's name. Pictures of him came up, some he posed for, others he was stood with his brothers and then there were suggested crimes.

Scrolling down, he had his own wikipedia page, his own bio page and everything. I clicked on a newspaper page and up came a mugshot of Edward, he was holding a number plate with a smile on his face. The headline read _**Alleged Mobster, Edward Cullen is Flames.**_

_Edward Cullen was arrested earlier today (12.03.2012) for suspected arson and murder. The youngest mobster in history apparently shot six men in a warehouse outside town and then sent the place up in flames, his brothers Carlisle and Marcus Cullen denied Edward's arrest stating that it couldn't have been him because he was with them but they refused to give up their own location. _

_Cullen, insert, will appear in court on Monday and will have a fair trial._

I felt a shudder shoot through my body and I went back to read his bio page:

**_Name: _**_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_**Age: **25 _

**_Height:_**_ 6'3"_

**_Weight: _**_210 pounds__  
_

_**Occupation: **Unknown  
_

I clicked back and then clicked on a number of different things, I read a couple of articles about Marcus and Carlisle and even Ed Senior. My heart was pounding in my chest as I shut down my laptop, the door opened and in stepped Mr. Tall, dark and mute, I cocked my eyebrow as he nodded his head. I knew his name was Aro because Edward told me but I preferred the name I'd come up for him. "Can you get out please?" He cocked his eyebrow, "Please, I want to be alone."

He nodded once, stepping out the door and closing it silently behind him, I moved into the kitchen again and continued with my breakfast. What I just read, it changed everything. I had studied law with criminology, my speciality being criminal law and who would have thought that I'd given my virginity to the biggest criminal in New York, he could kill me with this information, skin me alive and not even give me a single glance but that's the thing, I don't think he could and if I was honest, I didn't want to tell anyone about him or what he did, whether it was true or not.

I mean, his father referred to him as Flames and Edward had smirked, it wasn't like he was denying it and the paper said it all, it wasn't the first time and it had happened before. Biting my bottom lip, I paused for a second and shook my head.

It didn't change anything.

Because I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

I just had to come with some strategy to get him to understand why he could trust me. One reason being I signed the NDA, even if I hadn't, I wouldn't go to the police and tell them Edward left, came back smelling of smoke but I always thought that was because he smoked. I closed my eyes, he smoked to disguise the smell of the ash from the burning buildings but if I was honest, that meant nothing to me. Edward clearly had reasons for why he was going around killing people but if I was honest, providing his didn't kill anyone I loved, I didn't care and I wouldn't demand to know why, he had his reasons, I had to respect his decisions in life.

Maybe I was insane.

Most likely. I'd known the guy for 5/6 days and I couldn't deny the fact that every time I saw him, I had butterflies or the spark of electricity that would shoot through my body whenever he touched me or the fireworks that seemed to erupt around us when our lips touched. Or time seeming to stop whenever we made love, like everything around us paused to let us have our moment of heat and passion.

I ate my breakfast hurriedly before dressing in a pair of jeans and a hot pink boob tube top with a black shirt that had a cowl neck that revealed the tube top and the expanse of my stomach, it sat just below my belly button with thick straps and covered my back.

I brushed my hair up into a ponytail before my phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey doll, what ya doin'?"

"Cleanin'," I mused back, trying to play it off, "Why?"

Edward was silent for a few moments, "are ya alright?"

"I'm fine," I responded too quickly.

"Ya sound... nervous."

"No, I'm just busy," I sighed heavily, scratching my forehead, he could read me like an open book. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm takin' ya out, remember?"

"Yeah," I clicked my fingers, realising that wouldn't go well with my plans, "can we order in?"

"Why?" Edward sounded a bit confused, "Why not go out?"

"I just... I don't know, we went out last night," I murmured, sitting on the sofa with a big sigh. There was nothing to clean up so there was no point pretending, I chewed my bottom lip as I heard Edward typing on his computer for a moment. "We'll do whatever you want."

"Whatsamattaferu?" Edward demanded, he sounded angry.

"Nothing," I argued back, "I just don't want to go out again when we went out last night."

"To my folks, ya can't exactly say dats a 5 star establishment, Bella," Edward retorted sarcastically, I rolled my eyes, truth was, it was public and I didn't want Edward's reaction to be a bad one when I told him that I knew about what he did.

"I would," I murmured.

"Ya know what, fuggedaboudit," and I heard the click as he hung up. I looked at my phone for a second before I threw it across the room, it hit the wall with a loud thump and in came Aro, I cocked my eyebrow and he looked around.

"You might as well go," I whispered, trying not to cry, "Edward will probably be calling to tell you that." He cocked his head to one side as if telling me to go on, "we went out last night, I don't want to go out again tonight, I don't see why I have too but he won't have it and he hung up on me."

Aro smirked before chuckling, he turned and shut the door behind him. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice but it went straight to answer machine. I closed my eyes, curling up on my side on my sofa and falling into a deep sleep.

**~ CW ~ **

**EPOV**

I tossed my phone into my top drawer before clicking my tongue and pulling out the drawer, she didn't ring back, probably giving me a chance to curb my mood before she tried or she might not try. I took out my phone and sighed heavily before slipping it into my pocket. Aro had said some weird dude had run past him in the corridor and suddenly Bella has the morning paper sitting in her living room. I wanted to kill my father or whoever used to nickname for me at dinner last night because if Bella put two and two together like I knew she would, she would know exactly who I was and probably run to the hills.

Which meant we'd have to ice her, apparently when she quit, the NDA become void.

I left my office, slamming the door behind me and headed directly towards Garrett and Emmett. "I'm in shit."

"What's up?"

"Bella," I muttered, "don't wanna go out for some reason."

"She might just want ya to 'erself," Emmett slapped my back, "I mean, if Rosie wanted to keep me for a night in, I wouldn't say no."

"She's married Em," I pointed out, Emmett laughed.

"Not for much longer," he cocked his gun, Royce King, Rosalie's husband was known for laying a hand on Rose and I'd given Emmett permission to off him the minute their divorce was finalized, which wouldn't be long now so she didn't have to worry. Emmett didn't mind having to take on a three year old sprog either, which I admired him for. I knew if Bella had any children, I'd be the one running for the hills before I even got to know her.

Luckily for me, I had her v-card, which meant the only sexual partner she would have would be.

"Ed," my pops voice surprised me, I turned to look at him, he jerked his head towards an empty booth. I followed after him, sliding into the booth opposite, he clicked his fingers and two beers were placed in front of him. He looked nervous, "Ya ma wanted me to give ya this." He slid a ring box across the table, I frowned, "ya see, this is a great-grandmother's ring, gave it to me and ya ma on her death bed, told us to give it to _our _first born."

"Shouldn't that be Marcus?" I laughed.

My father's expression turned serious and I stared at him, "You've always wondered why ya in line for this position after me, it's not because Marcus is hot headed or 'cause Carlisle don't know from nothin', it's 'cause Marcus ain't ya mas and Carlisle ain't mine. Ya see, my moment of indiscretion led ya ma to act a bit," he made a loopy motion beside his head, "we had a baby before Marcus, called Santino, he was born four months early and died in my arms." I stared at my father, noticing his eyes had become a bit glassy but he looked down at his clasped hands, I was in complete shock, "Marcus is that moment of indiscretion, Carlisle was ya mothers, we were gonna divorce but 'cause ya ma was attached to Marcus and I Carlisle, we gave it another shot, ya know? Had you and Alice and that means-"

"I'm the heir by right," I whispered, pops nodded and I shook my head, "Why am I only findin' dis shit out now?"

"Marcus doesn't know," my pops responded, my eyes widened, "Ya ma is gonna tell him, Didyme was runnin' 'er mouth last night and ya bro sort of drew his gun out, threatened that if she disrespected us one more time, he would take her out the picture. Marcus is laid back, ya know what I'm saying, he asked ya ma when he was younger and she told him that one day the truth would be revealed and she wouldn't love him any less."

I nodded, taking a long gulp of my beer, "so this is mine by right?"

"Yeah," pops nodded, I slid the box into my pocket. "When I look at Bella, I see... I see the girl tha' would protect you more than ya think she will."

My eyes narrowed, "what ya sayin', pops?"

"Tell her." My eyes widened and he continued, "but make sure she knows the rules."

I nodded just as my phone vibrated, I pulled it out my pocket.

_We need to talk - B x_

My heart stopped in my chest for a moment and I just knew that she knew, I could feel it in my blood. I closed my eyes, thinking deeply about the entire scenario as I got to my feet and walked away from my father, straight out the door, ignoring the calls behind me. I got in, slamming the door and zoomed straight towards Bella's apartment to find Aro frantically running around. "Edward, man, she said coffee, we went 'nd next minute-"

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

"Who?" Rose asked from her perch behind the main desk.

"Bella!"

"Oh, she told me to give ya this," she handed me a slip of paper, I unfolded it and read quickly. So the park, she wanted me to meet her in the park.

Of course, it was safe. I couldn't pull anything and that's the only explanation I could come up with, she was too frightened to have me in her apartment. I nodded, getting into my car and slammed the door, zooming towards the park and searching. I could see her, she was sat on a swing, smiling softly at the children who squealed, running around and tagging each other.

I got out of my car, avoiding the sprogs and sitting on the swing beside her but she didn't look at me. She was messing with her nails, swinging back and forth. "So?"

"Flames?" she whispered, lifting her eyes to finally look at me. I gulped audibly and turned my gaze away, "I guess what's all I need."

"Bella-"

"Don't," she responded, shaking her head at me. She took her bottom lip between my teeth and closed her eyes for a second, then she got up and walked forward. I got up and followed closely behind her, she ran her hand through her hair and it hung down in thick streams down her back. I reached for her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and bringing her into my chest, the only problem with a public place was the media. They were everywhere, always following us to find out the latest scoop. Bella gripped the front of my jacket tightly, I ran my hand over her hair, kissing her hair and feeling like she was saying goodbye but she stepped back, wiping her eyes, "It doesn't change anything."

I stared at her like she'd lost her goddamned mind for a moment before I knew what needed to be said, "It doesn't... Bella, 'ave ya been drinkin'?"

"No," she snapped in response.

"Bella, it changes ev'rythin'!"

"Why does it?"

"Don't ya see?" I held my arms out wide, stepping back from her, "I could kill ya, right now and ya wanna know somethin'?" Bella stared at me, waiting and I leaned forward, "I wouldn't care."

"Your lying," she argued, staring me dead on in the eye, I took the gun out of my jacket, flashing it to her. Her eyes widened as she took the gun in, "You'd kill me, in front of innocent kids who could be traumatised but they'd tell the whole truth." She smiled, stepping closer to me, "they won't sign any NDA and I know that if you thought about killing them, your dad would pop a cap in your arse. So stop because to me, it doesn't change anything because..." she paused, moving away from me again to run her hand through her hair as she turned away from me and I could see the wheels turning in her head, "just forget it."

She walked away from me, her shoulders slumped forward and her head down. The leather jacket around her shoulders fit her like a glove, highlighting the curve of her slender waist just stopping before her hips curved out. I watched as she lifted her hand to her face before she disappeared out of my sight.

I felt my entire world collapsing around me for a moment before I felt my legs moving quickly, I rounded the corner but Bella was nowhere in sight. The only place she could go was Alice's but she was shopping with my mother today, sorting out the wedding. Rose was back at the apartment building but she had her little boy to take care of so Makenna would probably be on the main desk at this point and she didn't really care if someone went past her crying.

Running my hand through my hair, I got into my car and drove slower than usual, hoping to see Bella before I parked up outside. Aro was nowhere in sight, which meant that he was either hovering outside Bella's apartment door or he was waiting for me to give him the order to find her in a bar somewhere. Either way, I entered and went straight for the stairs, bolting up them to Bella's floor. She was there, fumbling outside with her keys, tear-tracks staining her cheeks, she took her bottom lip between her teeth as though she was trying to stop herself from crying.

I waited until she went inside before I darted down the corridor, I threw the door open and Bella's tearful eyes widened as she stepped back in fright, gulping. I kicked the door closed behind me, taking out my gun and placing it on to the island in the kitchen. She watched me closely, I took out my pen knife, six lighters, my cigarettes, a grenade, another gun and my keys, placing them in front of her. She stared at the offending items on the island before her eyes went to me.

"Ya know," I started, "I've killed many people, more than 24," I paused, laughing sarcastically but then I lifted my eyes to see she was eyeing me, calculating, "I wanted to tell ya myself, I wanted..." I ran my hand through my hair, "I wanted to sit ya down 'nd tell ya, I'm a cold hearted bastard. But you, you got a lotta shit witchoo, throwin' a spanner into the works."

Bella stared at me before she took her bottom lip between her teeth, I knew this would be my chance now, regardless of how she felt about me, I wanted her to see every side to who I am. I wrapped my hand around her throat, holding her against the wall as she gasped, her eyes widening in fright as I pressed my body against hers. She reached up with her hands to claw at my wrist but I tightened my hand slightly, my hand wasn't tight enough to cut off her air supply but it was tight enough to make her panic.

"Ya snoopin' around, why didn't ya just ask me?"

"Because," she whispered in her fright, gulping, "I didn't matter to me as long as you came back."

My own eyes widened incredulously and my hand dropped from her throat as I staggered back, she reached up to touch her throat, I hadn't even left a hand print. She stared back at me before she blinked a few times, "You have your reasons for doing what you do and I can't question that, I know that this cold side to you is how you are when it comes to 'business', you are who you are and I don't want to change you because..." she gulped again, closing her eyes and another tear seeped out, wetting her eyelashes as she opened her eyes and stared at me, "because I love you."

I shook my head, feeling sick, "you can't."

Her face hardened, hurt and dejection filling her eyes, "why can't I? I think I know how I feel Edward."

"You can't love me!" I snapped, whirling around and throwing open the door, running down the corridor, down the stairs and straight to my car. I kicked my tyre before I got inside and drove around for a while. I pulled into the club's car park and hit my head against the steering wheel. I threw open the door and went inside, hunting down my pops before I found him, he downed a beer with Carlisle and Marcus before they started laughing. I went over, sitting down and they eyed me. I clicked my fingers and a beer was placed in front of me.

"Did ya tell her?"

"Didn't need too."

"I hate ya, articulate bastard, worse than Allie," Marcus muttered.

"Shut up," I commanded, taking a large gulp of my beer.

"Why didn't ya need to tell 'er?"

"She knew," I snapped, "if ya hadn't referred to me as Flames, she would neva 'ave figured it out!"

"So what happened?"

"She told me she loved me," I muttered, Marcus slapped me on the back of my head, my head snapped around. "What was that for?"

"Ya think ya the dogs bollocks Ed, ya a weisenheimer! Dat girl would probs jump in front of a bullet for ya, just like you would for her!"

"It's too soon!"

"Naw, ya jus' afraid to fall in love," pops argued, I stared at them, realizing that Bella had won them over in one sitting but she'd won me over the minute I'd laid eyes on her, she didn't even have to utter a single word and she had me, hook, line and sinker but here I was, having a beer and wallowing in self pity because she told me she loved me.

"Ya need to get dat stick out ya ass, man," Carlisle put in, I sat up straighter, feeling my entire body tense.

The sound of heels hitting carpet had my head turning only to get a hand hitting my cheek. My head snapped around to see Alice glaring down at me, I glowered back before turning away from her, my mom analyzed the place before coming over to step between Alice and me, "she loves you and you what, ya sat 'ere drinkin' beer and pretendin' like she means shit?!"

"Go away," I muttered.

"Naw, truth hurts don't it? Ya frightened of love 'cause ya da big guy, yeah? Bella ain't one of ya skank hos, she ain't a skeezer. She's a Brit, not some hoowah, she gave ya 'er V-card for fucks sake. So what? She knows what goes on, she knows ya ice peeps, ma knows, I know, what's da difference? Ma's ya ma, I'm ya sista, we're blood related, ya gonna pin us to the wall by our throats too?" Alice snapped, grabbing my beer and taking a long gulp before slamming it back to the table, I hung my head in shame as she poked me in the temple with her newly manicured nails. "You need ya 'ead fixin' if ya let 'er go, 'cause even then she defended ya 'cause she ain't a stoolpigeon."

"That's it Allie, give 'im leather."

"Shut up Carlisle," Alice commanded, my ma bit her bottom lip and looked to my father who nodded in agreement to whatever unspoken question she asked with her eyes. "so now, I'm gonna go take Bella shoppin', cheer 'er up a bit, help 'er find a job, ya know so she has some doe. You go see where you gotta go and I want ya at 'er apartment by 8, that's not a request, it's an order. Otherwise, I'll use the gun ya left a Bella's to pop a cap in ya ass."

My eyes widened and I patted myself down, realizing I'd left all my shit at Bella's apartment. I gulped audibly, turning to Alice who smiled, she was lethal with a gun so there was no way I could argue with her. I nodded in agreement, Marcus, pops and Carlisle were chuckling behind me before pops got up as Alice stormed off. He kissed my ma's cheek and she whispered something in his ear, he nodded, winked at us and we watched in disgust as he escorted ma out of the building.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I put Edward's... weapons into the spare room, laying them out on the guest bed, being careful not to set one off. I stared at his lighters but didn't feel one ounce of fear or disgust. His gun frightened me a little, the grenade was something I could take apart since my father used to be in the American Army - apparently, it was how I knew, he had some from when he had to practice, he was part of the ballistics teams, he could disarm a gun in five seconds. It was quite amazing to watch if I'm honest.

I shut the guest room door and closed my eyes, tears slipped down my cheeks as I realised he'd completely disregarded my feelings and left out of what? Fear? Disgust? I don't know but either way, he had something very valuable because I stupidly give it him, well if that's the way my mind was going, I'd given him two things, my virginity and my trust that felt a little shattered.

The sound of someone hammering on my door cut me out of my reverie, I opened the door and Alice stepped inside with a load of shopping bags. "God, ya look awful."

"Thanks," I laughed quietly, Alice rolled her eyes at my sarcasm and dropped her bags but carefully placed the garment bag on to the sofa. "What's that?"

"My dress," she grinned, "wanna see? Well tough. Actually, you can really but I need a favor, can I store it 'ere? Jazz will try to peek?"

"Sure," I nodded with a smile, she clapped her hands and went into the guest room and came out with one of Edward's guns. She admired it for a second before grinning evilly at me, she popped out the bullets and slipped them into her purse before putting the gun back in the room. "Alice, what are you doing?"

"Just ya know, stealing bullets," she responded, I rolled my eyes as I sat back on the sofa. "Anyway, come on, fix ya face, we're goin' shoppin' and job huntin'."

"Is the wedding all sorted now?" I asked as I fixed my face like she requested.

"Yeah, I'm having no bridesmaids or anything like that, my friend Saskia is being my maid of honor," Alice informed, eyeing her nails, "I didn't really want one but my ma insisted. I assume you'll be coming with Ed."

"I doubt it," I answered quietly, Alice sighed as she came and sat beside, putting her slender arm around my shoulder.

"Look Bella, Ed's a lotta things but a duh-ta-duh he is not," Alice informed, I nodded my head but I didn't really know why. "Besides, you need something to wear for tonight's festivities."

"Why? What's happening tonight?" I wondered, staring at her in shock, Alice's eyes widened and she looked a little angry.

"He didn't invite you?!" she demanded, I stared at her.

"Invite me to what?"

She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts before she came to Edward, she double clicked his name and held the phone to her ear, I got to my feet, heading towards my knee length leather boots as I zipped them up, tucking my jeans into my socks, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen why haven't you informed Bella about the festivities tonight?! Ya are, pops will 'ave ya 'ead if not! _Smettere di essere un cazzo e cominciare ad agire come un fidanzato, invece di una manopola, stupido._"

With that, she hung up the phone and huffed, I giggled as Alice grinned at me, swiping up her handbag and tossing my purse to me. I took my leather jacket, sliding my arms into the sleeves as I followed Alice down the stairs and out to her car.

"So where too first?"

"I dunno, we'll just head to the mall and then we'll 'ead to the college," Alice informed, I cocked my eyebrow as I stared at her. "Why are ya starin'?"

"The college?"

"Oh come on, ya didn't like it at the firm, maybe teaching is better for ya," Alice responded with a shrug of her shoulders, I sighed, shaking my head as I messed about with my nails. "Bella, pops started as a lecturer, ya know before he opened the firm. He found it easier to settle in, got started, Carlisle, Marcus and Ed all followed in his footsteps."

"But Edward is hardly there," I commented dryly, Alice took her bottom lip between her teeth and shrugged.

"Ed is the backseat partner, he only takes part in cases that are important to him," Alice responded.

"The beneficial ones?"

"Exactly."

"I see," I murmured, playing with the buckle on my purse. Alice let out a long sigh and put some music on while I thought deeply about what Alice was saying. Was she trying to put me off her brother? Was she trying to make me dislike him for reasons I did not know? What was the deal? I didn't understand, was it because Edward had history with Saskia and maybe Alice wanted them two back together? I mean the maid of honor and the best man, it sounds like a plausible scheme in a way.

"Whateva ya thinkin', stop it," Alice commanded, turning to look at me with a small smile, "Ed loves you, Bella, he just hasn't figured it out yet."

"Does he... does he have history with Saskia?" I wondered softly, Alice frowned but then nodded.

"If Saskia tries anything at my wedding, I will happily pour champagne in her eye," Alice informed with a big grin, "she's married to our cousin."

I nodded then, feeling a little better as Alice parked up. She reached over, squeezing my shoulder gently before she slid out of the car. I got out, shutting the door quietly behind me but across the way was Edward's car, I turned to Alice, who rolled her eyes and shook her head. She linked her arm through mine and dragged me towards the mall.

**~ CW ~**

"Alice, this is completely unnecessary," I argued, Alice huffed.

"Bella, this is a formal event, you need to look like the Princess of England, just minus the tiara and the riches. You have a job now-"

"Yeah, that you basically threatened for me to have," I mumbled Alice poked my shoulder with her sharp nail. I giggled, looking at her in the mirror where she stood behind me, my makeup was done. Shadowed eyeshadow, red lipstick and she was curling my hair and putting it up into a stylish bun with curled tendrils framing my face. She had bought me these earrings that were like raindrops, red/black diamonds sitting at the base before they dropped from my ears, black but red in light. My dress was black and velvet, strapless but clung to my body like a second skin, it highlighted my assets and had a long slit up the side that came to about mid-thigh. It was classy and sexy.

Alice took out the Christian Louboutin shoes but I didn't even want to know the price she paid for them, she left them on my bed and exited to put on her own dress. I was going with Alice after she told Edward to just meet us there. I sat on the bed, running my hands nervously over my dress before I slipped my feet into the sky high black suede shoes with the red soles. I fastened the black chain around my neck with the red garnet sitting at the top of my cleavage as I slipped my purse into the red clutch I had bought with the black rose sitting on the front.

I exited my room to see Alice slipping on her own pair of shoes, they were gold and glittery, she was wearing a floor length purple gown with a plunging neckline and cut out sides with a gold buckle in the centre of the waistline. She'd straightened her hair and put in extensions to make it longer with a smile, she had light makeup on but electrifying gold eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out.

She checked out the window with a smile before picking up her hand bag and turned to me, "Ya ready?"

I nodded.

"Nervous?"

I nodded again.

"Don't be, Nonna Bianca is excited to see ya again."

I smiled at that as we headed for the elevator, I tapped my toe impatiently before letting Alice drag me towards the limo outside. We got in and instantly Alice opened the bubbly, pouring it into two glasses and handing one to me. I took a sip of it, "Come on Bella, lighten up."

"I'm just you know, nervous."

"I am gonna warn you," she started, "there will be some of Ed's old flings there but if he has any sense, he won't go near them."

"We'll see," I murmured, knowing that Edward had his own life and would do whatever he wanted regardless of my feelings. I took a larger gulp of my champagne before turning to Alice, "this is bloody horrible."

"But it gives confidence!" Alice stated, I cocked my eyebrow and she downed the contents of her glass, pouring herself and me some more as we giggled all the way there. Finishing the bottle before Alice threatened to whack the driver over the head with the next one, I knew she'd had enough, I took the bottle from her but the driver just laughed at Alice's antics. I placed it on the table, "You're no fun."

"I'm bundles of fun just not when it comes to glass and blood," I stated, Alice turned to look at me before we giggled again as the limo stopped.

We got out and Alice linked her arm through mine, the paparazzi snapped pictures of the pair of us, "Miss Cullen, who is this?"

"This?" she clasped my hand tightly and lifted it in the air, "is the future Mrs. Cullen, Ed's girl, Miss Isabella Swan."

"Miss Swan!" they all started to yell, Alice linked her arm through mine once more with a wink and dragged me inside the hotel. We waltzed straight into the huge ballroom, Alice searched the room for Jasper no doubt, she quirked her eyebrow at who she found, I followed her gaze to watch Jasper tap Edward's shoulder, he turned with a drink in his hand and a smile on his face until his eyes landed on me, they widened but he composed himself as he took me in. I turned to Alice nervously and she grinned, "Come on."

I let her drag me towards the two men and Edward snatched me from Alice, wrapping his arm securely around my waist as Alice winked, "have fun."

I turned to Edward and he tucked one of the curly tendrils behind my ear, "You look beautiful."

I dropped my eyes, my cheeks burning from my blush, Edward placed a finger beneath my chin, tilting my head back to press a soft kiss to my lips. I smiled gently, as he brushed his finger across my cheek, "Say it again."

"Say what?" I wondered, confused.

"What you said earlier."

I knew what he was talking about as my smile widened, "No," I walked towards the bar but I could feel him hot on my tail, I felt his hand clasp my waist when I stopped at the bar. He clicked his fingers and the barman nodded, turning back to his customer, sorting him out and then running towards Edward. "Black martini please."

"Ya 'eard the lady," Edward informed, the guy pottered around as I took out my purse but Edward threw his money onto the counter. The guy took it, placing my drink in front of me and then hurrying off. I whirled around to glare at Edward but he just chuckled, "Now say it."

"No," I responded.

"Why ya been awkward?" he asked with a heavy breath.

"Because," I paused, "You might, you know, again."

I gestured to my throat, Edward ran his fingers down the front of my throat softly before leaning down to kiss where he'd held earlier. I felt it running to my centre, the heat and the wetness between my legs was unreal. I gulped as Edward straightened up, he took my hand as I took a sip of my drink, leading me towards a table where I could see his mother and father, Marcus looked bored as Didyme seemed to yap on, Carlisle was dancing with Esme and the same applied to Alice and Jasper, although they were more swaying, her arms secured tightly around his neck.

Nonna Bianca appeared out of nowhere, "Bella, Edward,_ la mia coppia preferita."_

"Don't let Didyme 'ear ya, Nonna," Edward chuckled, Nonna Bianca waved her hand and shook her head. I smiled at that as she kissed his cheek before taking my face in her hands and kissing both my cheeks and hugging me tightly. I held my drink out so I didn't spill it on her beautiful gown, her arms tight around my neck as she rocked us back and forth before leaning back, "_Lei è bella, non è lei_?"

Nonna Bianca turned to him, "_lei è una visione, perfetto per voi, il mio ragazzo._"

"_Io sono innamorato di lei_," Edward spoke in a soft voice, I turned to look at him and he smiled at me as though he knew a secret. He knew full well I didn't know what was being said, Nonna Bianca had tears in her eyes as she squeezed my hand tightly before leaning to kiss Edward's cheek, she whispered something in his ear before winking at me and walking away.

Edward gestured to the chair and I sat down as he scooted it forward, I placed my drink on to the table as he sat beside me. Elizabeth turned to me with this huge smile on her face, "Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

"So do you," I responded, Elizabeth waved her hand at me before turning to Edward and her smile disappeared. She hit him over the head and he gasped, touching the back of his head as she smiled sweetly and got up, Ed Senior excused himself and followed her, as though she was his commander, it appeared that he would go and do anything for Elizabeth. You could see the love burning between them, when one moved, the other moved to fit that movement.

"Ya naggin', will ya shut up? Bella isn't naggin' Ed!" Marcus snapped, I turned then to look at the pair, Didyme sneered at me and sniffed.

I don't know why but I snapped, "Who are you sneering at?"

Didyme's eyes widened and Marcus stared at his wife, "I didn't sneer at anyone, only dogs do that when they're snarling."

"I don't see much difference," I retorted, Didyme's jaw dropped and Marcus spit beer out across the table as he started to laugh. Edward covered his mouth to disguise his laughter as Didyme turned, expecting her husband to defend her but instead he just turned to Ed.

"Boy, ya 'ave a fire cracker!"

"I know," he responded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing me to his side as he kissed my temple.

I smiled at that, Didyme got to her feet and stomped off somewhere, Marcus rolled his eyes. "Nag, nag, nag, dat's all she does. She has more money than I 'ave hair on me 'ead, I buy 'er ev'rythin' she wants and all I get is nag, nag, nag, she's a little skive!"

"Now, now," Edward calmed him, I hadn't even noticed Marcus had took his gun out but he put it back with a huff. He took a sip of his drink and I smiled to myself.

"Do you want to dance, Marcus?"

"Hey, what am I?"

I turned to Edward, "You're Edward and you can have as many dances as you want but Marcus is irritated and dancing helps, right Marcus?"

"Ya girl just wants a dance wit' me," Marcus taunted, Edward hit him and I could see the brotherly love between the two but the thing I noticed was that Edward didn't have any hints of Elizabeth in him just like Carlisle didn't have any hints of Ed Senior and he was blonde. I frowned but didn't comment, Marcus took my hand and led me to the dance floor, he twirled and my eyes went to Edward who smiled brightly at me, he took a drink of his drink as I turned back to Marcus. "You love him."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, "I do."

"I know, he loves ya too, he told Nonna Bianca, she laid into him earlier," Marcus stated, my eyes widened in shock. "Ma wasn't happy, Ed should treat ya like a princess, ya a beaut' and 'e doesn't even realise 'ow lucky he is. So ya know, big deal, ya know that whateva Ed does-"

"He has a reason," I interrupted, Marcus tapped my nose with his finger, I giggled.

"Exactly," he chuckled, taking my hand and twirling me, "Ya a good girl, 'eard ya a lecturer at the college now."

"Thanks to Alice threatenin' Mr. Trey," I informed, Marcus rolled his eyes.

"So what? Ed woulda killed him if he denied ya, ya intelligent, beautiful. Ed is lucky, he's just a tough shell to crack, is all, Carlisle is a thick shit and I'm short tempered but before ya get into this Bella, there are things ya should know and I ain't tryin' to frighten ya off," he admitted, I nodded and chewed my bottom lip, "Ed has history, I ain't gonna lie, a long line of history with a lotta different women but that's the past, before he met the woman he would fall in love with. Pa made mistakes, had a moment of indiscretion after he married ma."

"You mean-?" My eyes were wide as Marcus nodded.

"Elizabeth ain't my biological mother just like pops isn't Carlisle's, Ed is heir by blood-marriage right."

"Which means when your dad steps down, Edward takes over," I stated, Marcus nodded, he twirled me again and I gulped. "It doesn't change anything, I love him."

"I know and I admire ya," Marcus commented, reaching up he stroked my cheek before kissing it and whispering, "Welcome to the family."

A throat cleared and I turned to see Edward, he cocked his eyebrow at his brother, Marcus held his hands up before passing my hand to Edward's. I let Edward twirl me as Marcus hurried off the dance floor, "what did the big schmaboygah 'ave to say?"

"Nothin' really," I giggled before taking my hands out of Edward's to wrap my arms around his neck, he placed his hands on my waist bringing me closer as he wrapped them around my waist, resting his chin on my head as we did this little sway, much like Alice and Jasper had done earlier, I tilted my head back and he looked down at me, "It doesn't matter what he said, it still doesn't change anything."

"So ya keep sayin'," he sighed, cupping my cheek and I leaned into his hand, closing my eyes as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "_La mia bella Isabella_."

"What does that mean?" I questioned softly with a smile.

He paused for a second before leaning down at murmuring in my ear, "My beautiful, Isabella," I froze, my heart pounding before he murmured, "I love you."

My heart stopped, I gasped as my head turned so our eyes locked and I felt the tears filling my eyes, "I love you." I leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you Edward, so much."

He kissed me back with equal passion before we pressed our foreheads together, I giggled softly as he chuckled before taking my hand and twirling me again to smack into Carlisle. He laughed as Esme grinned at me, "Can I dance wit ma sister?"

"Naw," Edward responded, "ev'ryone is stealin' ma girl, I want to dance wit 'er."

"Come on, Edward, one dance and I'm yours-"

"Until pops wants to dance witchoo," Carlisle stated, Esme hit his arm.

"Don't wind up your brother, dick," she commanded, Carlisle rolled his eyes but I could see the loving look in his eyes as Esme took Edward's hand as Carlisle held out his hand for mine. I stared at him for a second.

"Come on, I won't bite ya," he stated with a chuckle, I rolled my eyes but took his hand and let him twirl me around the dance floor.

And that's how the night went, I was passed back and forth between Marcus, Carlisle and Ed Senior causing Edward to storm off in a huff. I giggled and followed him back to the table, he pouted and I kissed his lips, making him smile as I sat down beside him, resting my head against his shoulder before taking a sip of my martini just as a blast from the past popped up and I practically shrunk into Edward's side. "Cullens!"

"What dya want, Kingston?!" Edward sneered.

"I see you are all having a nice time, dinner will be served shortly," his eyes turned to mine and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, "Isabella, my how you've aged with much beauty."

"James," I sneered, Edward's arm went tightly around my waist. "How's Harriet?"

"Maybe you should as your boyfriend, since he killed her," James responded, leaning forward, I stared him dead on and he sneered. "Or did he not tell you that part?"

"She's better of in hell, if I'm honest," I spat, James closed his eyes and shook his head, straightening up before he stalked away. I felt the fear drain from my body as I turned to Edward who quirked his eyebrow. "You killed Harriet?"

"She hurt you," Edward didn't sound an ounce bit sorry as he stroked my cheek, "I'm not prepared to let anyone hurt you."

"She deserved to be dead," Ed Senior stated before he scowled at Edward, "and anyway, it was me dat shot 'er, ya were too damn slow."

I giggled at that and Edward rolled his eyes just as dinner was served.

* * *

**So what do you think of that?**

**I hope everyone had a very happy, safe Christmas. I hope your hangovers weren't too nasty, I luckily didn't have one :P**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a happy new year but - what am I saying? Of course we need a few more updates in 2013 before we head into 2014 with the finale of _Careless Whisper. _Will there be sequel? I don't know, I haven't really decided, we'll see I guess.**

**Thank you for reading and I love you all!**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter but things are about to get a whole lot crazier, enjoy!**

* * *

_Hey baby  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go_

_Oh (talk to me)_  
_You know that I've been waiting for you_  
_Don't leave me standing all by myself_  
_'Cause I ain't looking at no one else_

_Hey,_  
_Get your back off the wall_  
_Don't you get comfortable_  
_Looking so hot,_  
_I think that I might fall (woo!)_  
_Feeling like it's my birthday_  
_Like Christmas day came early_  
_Just what I want_  
_So when we move_  
_You move_

**_~ Move - Little Mix ~_**

**Chapter 7**

**Wild Time**

**BPOV**

I was dancing around the kitchen to some music while I was baking some cookies. Edward had left earlier, promising come back but then causing me to fall back on to the sofa and we had sex again, then I had to practically force him out the apartment. I had no idea what he was planning but judging by the smirk on his face, he was up to something while I pottered around, making sure that everything was in perfect order while my cookies were cooking in the oven. I had made a chocolate cake, a lasagne and zuccotto, since Edward had told me it was his favourite. I had poured hot chocolate over it and topped it with some toffee sprinkles. It was now setting in my freezer so Edward could have some after his food later on.

There was a knock on my front door, it surprised me considering it was only three o'clock in the afternoon and I thought Alice would be nursing a hangover in bed but when I threw open the door, I was surprised to find Nonna Bianca, Elizabeth, Esme and Alice, each of them holding a bottle of wine. I giggled and stepped out of the way, they hurried in. Elizabeth hugged me, "Surprise."

"We invited Didyme," Alice informed, "But she's 'got the flu'."

"What a skeezer," Nonna Bianca muttered.

"Nonna Bianca!" Esme scolded but she was trying to hold back her giggles.

"Oh shut up, y'all thinkin' it," Nonna Bianca informed as she grabbed a glass out of my cupboards before she sniffed. "What ya makin'?"

"Cookies, I made a chocolate cake, lasagne and zuccotto," I informed, Alice gasped and her eyes sparkle with delight.

"Zuccotto?" Bianca asked, searching the fridge and then turning to frown at me. "Where is it?"

"In the freezer, it's ice cream?"

Elizabeth laughed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "You leave it in the freezer but then you have to put it in the fridge, sweetheart."

Bianca pulled it from the freezer and licked her lips, "Alice, get a spoon!"

"It's Edward's favourite," I informed, Bianca shrugged her shoulder.

"We'll save him some."

Alice scoffed, "Speak for yourself."

I laughed at that as Elizabeth, Esme and I had some lasagne. We were drinking wine and having a nice little chat, Alice spoke animatedly about her wedding but I think it was because of the brandy in the zuccotto and the wine but she didn't seem to care. From what I could tell, Elizabeth liked Didyme but didn't like the way she assumed that because Marcus was the eldest, he should automatically become heir. Of course, I knew the real reason behind it because Edward Senior wasn't married to Marcus' birth mother and had had an affair, Marcus wasn't entitled to it and because Carlisle was not blood related to Edward Senior, he couldn't take the business off his father so it had to be Edward as he was biologically related to both his mother and his father. Alice seemed to understand and Nonna Bianca but Esme didn't ask, she kept her nose out and happily changed the subject.

"So Bella, Carlisle tells me that you're working for the college in the fall?"

"Yeah, NYU teaching law," I answered shyly, my cheeks burning from a soft blush.

"I thought you were working at the firm?" Nonna Bianca wondered.

Alice shook her head, "It didn't work for her, she didn't want to be in the limelight so we went to the college and got her a position."

"Well, you got me a position," I corrected, Elizabeth tutted.

"Alice, Bella is more than capable of getting a job herself," Elizabeth scolded, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but you're grateful, right Bella?"

I nodded, "Of course, I need the money."

"Until you marry Ed," Nonna Bianca said bluntly, everyone stopped and turned to look at her, including me as my cheeks bloomed brighter. Nonna Bianca paused mid-chew before she lifted up her wine glass and pointed her spoon at us. "I told Liz two days after she met Ed, you're gonna marry him, told Marcus that Didy was preggo, told Es that Carlisle is gonna pop the question-"

"Forced me to go on a date with Jasper," Alice smiled gently.

"And now look, ya gettin' married," she tapped her head with her spoon, "Sixth sense, I am mystic meg."

"Coincidence" Elizabeth argued, Nonna Bianca blew a raspberry.

"Pish posh, ya ma didn't believe me, said I was cuckoo 'nd what ya know, a month later ya were engaged!"

"Bianca," Elizabeth warned, the air became tense and I knew Nonna Bianca would spill about Ed Senior's moment of indiscretion that led to the birth of Marcus but there was clearly something else going on that I would have to ask Edward about because Bianca pressed her hand to the heart shaped locket around her neck before she went back to chowing on the zuccotto. "I think you should leave some for Bella and Edward."

"I have," Bianca stated, taking the rest of the zuccotto and placing it into the fridge. There was a quarter left for Edward and I but if I was honest, Edward could have it. I plated him up some lasagne and put it into the microwave as we all ventured into the living room.

Alice set up the Wii again and Bianca and Esme got ready to play Just Dance. I stayed in the kitchen, plating up my cookies and putting them into the fridge. I didn't even know Elizabeth was sat at the island until she spoke, "You would make a good mother."

I jumped, spinning around to stare at her with wide eyes, "I would?"

She nodded with a smile, "You're frightened of me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, just protective, Edward is my little baby."

I nodded with a smile, "I know."

"When Alice got off the phone with you, she was so angry, I thought maybe you did something wrong until she told me," Elizabeth moved closer, she cupped my cheek in her hand and forced me to look into her eyes. "I think you're perfect for my son, Isabella." I smiled at that acceptance, she brought me in for a tight hug before she turned to the recipe book I had on the side. "I see you enjoy baking."

"Passes the time," I smiled softly.

"That it does," she agreed, "who taught you to cook?"

"My mum," I responded instantly, "she taught me how to cook, clean while my dad taught me how to read and write, they worked together in a way, always pushing me to do the best of my ability."

"They sound like good parents," she stated, I nodded in agreement, I felt like Churchill of the car insurance adverts, nodding my head so much. I chewed my bottom lip and she turned to smile softly at me, "you should come around some time, we can go shopping and then bake together."

My smile widened, "I'd like that and so would Edward."

She nodded in agreement before taking her glass of wine and going into the living room. I turned away with a heavy breath just as the door opened, "EDWARD!"

"Party at Bella's!" Carlisle laughed, Marcus followed behind him as Edward searched for me before turning and finding me in here. He ignored everyone as he came straight towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, leaning down to press his lips to mine. I leaned into him, accepting his tight embrace as my arms went around his neck, Carlisle whistled.

Edward broke away from me, turning to glare at his brother while I rested my flushed face against Edward's chest. "get out me apartment."

"Ahh," Marcus pointed his finger, "it's Bells apartment."

My phone started to ring loudly as Edward and Marcus jokingly argued, I held my phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Isabella Marie!" my mother's voice was scolding, "why have you not called me?"

"Sorry _mum!" _Edward and Marcus instantly shut up, sitting down on the sofa as Elizabeth smirked, "I've been busy."

"Too busy to call your old mum?" she sounded teasing now and I cleared my throat awkwardly. "How is the New York dear?"

"It's fine," I hurried towards my bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind me, "My friend Alice helped me get a job at New York University as a law lecturer."

"A lecturer?" she asked, a little too harshly, "I thought you wanted to be a lawyer?"

"I did but when I actually got the job I started to think more into it, it's a lot of hard work and I don't think it's really for me but I think if I was a teacher, I'd be better off, you know," I stated honestly, I sat on the edge of my unmade bed but my nervousness took over and I started to make it. Fluffing up the pillows, shaking the quilt before I lay back on it.

"As long as you're sure sweetheart," my mother sounded trusting, "Have you met anyone?"

The door opened and Edward closed it quietly behind him, bouncing on to the bed beside me, he started to kiss along my neck, hovering over me to kiss down the bare skin of my chest as I closed my eyes, suppressing the urge to moan as I sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah, I have."

My mother squealed and Edward eyed me as he lifted my shirt up so he could pepper kisses along my stomach. His hand slid under the waistband of my pants but I reached for it, grabbing his wrist tightly in my hand and shaking my head in warning, "What's his name? What does he work as? Does he drive a nice car?"

"Mum, slow down," I commanded, Edward's hand carried on, underneath slipping into my underwear as my back arched as his fingers came into contact with my clit, he grinned as I shook my head frantically, he ran one finger along my slit and brought it out, glistening with wetness. I shuddered as he sucked it off his finger with an evil grin. "His name is Edward, he's a lawyer and yes, he does have a nice car."

"I see," she giggled.

"Hey mum, can I call you later?" I asked, struggling to stay coherent as Edward had snuck his hand back into my underwear and was now moving his fingers in and out of me. My hips were meeting his fingers as they slid in and out of me, my heart was pounding and I was trying my best to keep my breathing under control.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah mum, just really busy, can I talk to you later?"

"Of course," she responded, seeming like nothing was wrong, "goodbye sweetheart."

I hung up the phone, tossing it away as I moaned, my back arching as I took hold of the quilt in my hands, Edward slid my pants down my legs and dove in literally head first, his tongue lapping me up and I wanted to scream as my entire body could feel the heat rushing through me. My mind whirling around in frantic circles as I moaned loudly, not even caring that his family were in my living room as Edward roughly placed two fingers into me, I bucked my hips into his face, tangling my hand into his hair and pushing him further into me. I dragged him away, and he grinned, lying on his back as I hovered over his face before he wrapped his arms around my thighs and yanking me down on top of him.

My head fell back as I moaned, "Edward."

His fingers pressed and rubbed my clitoris vigorously, my body was shuddering with all his licks and sucks, I was trembling as I ran my hand through his hair, holding on as my hips moved in circles before I felt the coil in my stomach snapping and I felt my walls as I cum, my body started to move quicker. Edward lapped up my juices without caring before I fell back against the bed as I panted. He grinned as he crawled on top of me, pressing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and it was undeniably hot, my legs wrapped around him as his hands slid beneath my top. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I whispered, leaning up so our lips touched again.

**~ CW ~  
**

**EPOV**

I exited the bedroom, leaving Bella as she blushed from the fact I'd given her an orgasm while everyone was in the living room but I wasn't goin' to let everyone take the piss out of her as I entered the living room. "Ya's can leave now."

"Well in lil bro," Marcus laughed, I smirked as I did a mock bow. Everyone chuckled but left anyway, Bella left the bedroom, her hair wet and she was only in a dressing gown. I moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her and leaning down to press my lips to hers. She smiled against my lips, wrapping her arms around my neck before bringing my lips back down to hers.

"There's lasagna in the microwave, just heat it up and there's some zuccotto in the fridge, Nonna Bianca and Alice ate most of it," she giggled, I smiled, it was no point denying it anymore, I was in love with this beautiful girl. I pressed my lips to hers again before lifting her up and carrying her back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut and pressing against it, her legs were tight around my waist as she knotted her hands into my hair. My hands trailed up her thighs, I squeezed her ass roughly and Bella pressed her body tighter against mine as she trailed her hands down my chest, undoing each button on my shirt carefully.

I staggered backwards until the bed hit the back of my knees and I fell back against the bed. She straddled my waist, sitting up, sitting on her knees as she slid her hands over the muscles on my chest. She smiled down at me before peppering kisses along my neck and down my chest, I shuddered, pulling the belt of her dressing gown so it fell open, revealing her naked body to me. I smiled, rolling us over and sliding my shirt off, throwing it away from my body and then I tossed my pants off and without even thinking, thrust into her. Bella screamed my name in that moment, not cumming but from the feeling of ecstasy I felt from being completely bare and inside her. She sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around my neck, I moved my legs so she was sat on top of me.

"Bella," I moaned into her neck, she moved up and down, she moaned before pressing her lips to mine. Our tongues danced in a lazy fashion, her hands holding my neck, her fingers teasing the hair at the back of my head, grinding her hips into me as I thrust upward.

"Edward," she cried into my mouth, throwing her head back and I kissed her neck and across her collarbone. My hands sliding up and down her back before she straightened up, pressing out lips back together in a passionate but hungry kiss. I pressed her tighter to me as her walls tightened around me and she screamed, "Edward."

Her hips sped up which only caused me to have my own release, we rode out our orgasms and then Bella collapsed against me. I fell back against the bed, she slowly took me out of her and rolled on to her side, cuddling into my side, my arm went around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me as she rested her cheek on my chest while I stroked her hair away from her face as Bella fell into a soft sleep, her heavy breaths touching the skin. I smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead before I myself fell into a deep sleep.

I was awoke by Bella chatting away on the phone later on. "Mum, isn't it like one o'clock over there?... my point is I was asleep and you woke me up... yeah... why aren't you in bed?... why where is he?... hmm... I see... when did you decide this?... I'm perfectly fine and capable of taking care of myself! Edward is taking care of me too... maybe... mum... we are!... Okay... yeah... okay... mum!... alright, goodbye... love you too. Fuck off!"

She'd hung up the phone before swearing at it, I kissed her hip and she jumped, snuggling back into my arms as she huffed. "My mum and dad are coming over."

"Oh... I shoulda told ya earlier," I murmured, she cocked her eyebrow as I got up and shoved on my boxers. I quickly grabbed her laptop and came back, sitting on the bed as she sat up, wrapping her arms around me from behind and resting her head against my shoulder, she closed her eyes while I searched for it before it was there, in all its glory, "what dya think?"

"It's big," she commented.

"It's ours," I informed, she turned to stare at me. "Since I'm practically livin' witchoo 'nd we love each other, why not move in together?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she stared at me, I smiled and kissed her forehead as she started to giggle. "Edward, you bought us a house?!"

"Yeah."

"Let me give you some-"

I kissed her, ultimately cutting her off and causing her to fall back against the bed. She moaned into my mouth, knotting her hands into my hair and accepting it completely, I grinned into her mouth as I felt one of her legs wrapping around me. I moved my lips down her throat and made her forget about giving me money.

Around nine, I woke to find the bed empty and Bella shoving clothes into a suitcase. I sat up, staring at her, waiting for her to notice me but she never did until she started to struggle to close it. I hummed, causing her to jump before she laughed at herself, I reached out my hand and she came over, I slid my hand down her side to her bum as she pressed her lips to mine, she moaned into my mouth when I started to palm it over her jeans. Then she straddled my lap, holding my face between her hands, we were dry humping like a bunch of teenagers but I didn't care, she was my Bella. "What ya doin'?"

"Packing," she responded with a smile.

"Hmm, I need to do that," I stated, she nodded in agreement before pressing her lips to mine again.

"You do, why don't you go up and I'll finish around here?"

I hummed, leaning forward and pecking her on the lips before I got up, dressed and then I disappeared up to my apartment. I fiddled around on my phone for a bit, boxing everything up, knowing that the house would be ready by tonight and I knew that Bella would probably be pottering around, getting everything sorted in her kitchen. What I didn't expect was for Marcus to call me, "Marcus what's up?"

"Ed," he sounded frantic, "I... I..."

"What've ya done?"

"I've shot Didy."

"Ya what?"

"I've shot Didy!" he yelled.

"Where are ya?"

"In da house, luckily the kids are wit' ma and pops."

"Right, 'ave ya called Carlisle?"

"Yeah, he said ring ya."

"I'm on my way," I stated, I ran out of the building and down the stairs, my brother was in trouble and he needed me. I got into my car but I could feel someone watching me, I went to put the key in the ignition but my eyes went to Bella's new car. It was much like Rosalie's BMW M4 Coupe but this was sleek and black, all the glass was bulletproof and I knew Bella would love it. However, it was like someone was watching me from it but I couldn't care about that right now.

I zoomed straight towards Marcus' house, I didn't even need to knock as I stepped inside and something hard hit me on the back of the head.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

Something wasn't right, the minute Edward left, I felt it in my bones. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and got to my feet, I went into the living room and eyed the black box sitting on top of the coffee table with a large red bow around it. I picked it up reading the car:

_No need to walk anywhere anymore._

_Be safe, I love you _

_Edward x_

I opened the box to see a key sitting inside the box as I wandered into the kitchen with a small smile on my feet but I could feel something clearly wasn't right. I took a knife, the sharpest one in the box by the handle as I could feel the footsteps behind me more than hear them, someone clearly couldn't be silent. I didn't waste time, I ripped the knife out and slashed it, it hit the unfamiliar male in the shoulder and dragged down the front of his torso in a slant.

He slumped to the floor, blood seeping out beneath him as I stepped back in a panic. I looked at the knife in my hand and felt it shaking, ultimately dropping the knife to the floor as I fisted my hand, biting my knuckle as I staggered back. The door flung open and I let out a scream, Aro froze in the doorway before clearing his throat, "Ya iced him." I felt tears streaming down my face as Aro took out his phone. "Clean up crew, Cupcake's place, yeah, ta."

"I've just killed someone," I hissed frantically, he nodded in agreement. I reached down, taking the bloody knife and throwing it into the sink, turning the hot water on full to burn off my fingerprint and the blood. The smell was making me feel sick but I did something I never thought I would do, I stole the dudes gun and slipped it into the back of my jeans, making sure the safety was on so it didn't shoot me up the arse before I fixed my shirt over it. I took the key out of the tiny box and attached it to my other keys before I realised, I was turning into a female version of Edward, cold and calculated. "I'm going out."

"Whoa, cupcake, think ya should stay 'ere."

"I want to test my new car," I snapped, Aro held up his hands as I hurried down the corridor, ignoring the looks I got off my neighbours as I headed downstairs and to the outside car park. I pressed the button and the car blinked, my eyes widened at the sleek black car as I headed over, running my hand along the bonnet in admiration before I slid into the driver's seat, placing the key into the ignition and smiling softly as the car purred just as Edward slid into his own car.

I scowled, shouldn't he be packing? No doubt he knew about my killing now but clearly he didn't seem fazed if he did now. But it felt like he was staring right at me before he drove away, hesitantly, I pulled out and followed him, five cars behind, hoping that he would notice I was there. Surprisingly he never and turned into the big open estate, I froze outside, parking the car on the roadside and locking it as I bent my head around the wall to watch Edward just walk right in.

I headed to the door and peeked through the open window to see Edward look around before someone hit him hard over the head. I gasped and felt a hand grab my elbow, I whirled around and slapped whoever it was hard and they staggered back in shock. I took the gun out the back of my pants and aimed it at the person's head but then I realised who it was, "Garrett?"

He shushed me, making us duck but I kept my gun aimed at him, "Bella, it's me, dya really think I'mma betray Ed?"

"I don't know but if Marcus-"

"Is tied up in da basement, I tried to get up 'ere to warn Ed but he is a quick one," Garrett informed in a hushed voice, I nodded as I tip toed towards the open door. We both ducked inside and I noticed Didyme grinning as she pointed down the door.

"Can I shoot her?" I whispered.

Garrett shrugged one shoulder, "If you want."

"You go to the basement and get them, I will sort her out," I stated, Garrett nodded in agreement and I stepped into the house without caring, stopping Didyme from going into the basement.

"How dare you step into my house without invitation," She snapped.

"How dare you hit my boyfriend, your brother in law, over the head with something," I sneered in response, Didyme shrugged her shoulder and took out a gun but mine was bigger, her eyes widened as she took in the gun. "Look familiar, it wasn't that hard to kill him you know but I suggest you put yours down."

She scoffed, "What's an innocent little girl like you gonna-"

I shot her gun right out of her hand, she gasped and stared at me, watching as her gun spiraled across the floor. I didn't waste any time, I lunged at her and punched her hard in the face. She fell the ground and I dove on her, straddling her waist and punching her again, lifting the gun. She cried, "I'm not gonna kill you, I'll leave you for Marcus." I punched her again, "Just rough you up a bit, you know."

I got up, kicking her hard with the heel of my boot before I swiped up her gun but she grabbed my ankle with her talon fingernails digging in, I could feel them through the leather. I kicked her in the head with the pointy toe of my boot and she screamed, I took a knife and shoved it into my pocket before I grabbed her by the end of her blonde hair, dragging her across the floor before I took the back of her head and smashed it against the wall, ultimately knocking her out.

I headed silently down the stairs to find Marcus, Carlisle and Edward all tied together, Garrett was pinned to the wall when I lifted my gun and shot the guy pinning him from where I stood at the top of the stairs. "See Es ain't stupid!"

There were three men at the bottom of the stairs heading for me but I took out my knife, slashing at the first, shooting the second before launching myself down the stairs at Demetri who was the third, just as a gun went off, narrowly missing my ear as I slammed the knife into the centre of his chest. My head snapped up to see Felix, I lifted the gun and shot, Felix jerked and fell as I got to my feet, my leg was hurting and I was guessing the adrenaline was wearing off now as I took out the knife from Demetri's chest and cut the rope.

"Ya girl's insane," Carlisle informed, Edward had a long bruise down the side of his face, I ran my fingers over it, feeling tears filling up my eyes.

"Don't cry," he whispered, reaching up to cup my cheek.

"What the hell happened?" I snapped. "She had a gun pointed at me! This one actually."

"Where the hell did ya learn to use a gun?" Marcus snapped.

"My dad is American, was in the American Army Ballistics teams, taught me when I told him I was moving here," I stated, handing Marcus back his gun but the coughing behind us caught us off guard. Garrett was choking when Edward went over, he had a long gash along the base of his throat, I took out my phone but Marcus grabbed it. "He needs an ambulance."

"Get him to ya car," Marcus commanded, "I need to sort out ma wife."

"She's a bit roughed up," I admitted, Marcus turned and grinned evilly at me.

"She won't be breathing much longer."

Carlisle and Edward had Garrett up the stairs and in the back of Carlisle's car in no time. I turned to Edward who rubbed his eyes and I tutted, he turned to look at me. "Come on, let's go home and I can put ice on your face."

"Ya think my face is ruined?"

We stopped at his car and I turned to smile at him, "Nope, you're still a pretty boy."

I laughed at the expression on his face as I went out the grounds and slid into my car before it actually hit me. I'd killed six men today, the one in my apartment, the one pinning Garrett, the three that came running at me and Felix, my heart pounded as I realised what the consequences would be. They couldn't kill me because I was a British Citizen, I hadn't lived here long enough to be classed as an American citizen but they could send me home and lock me up and I knew that woman prisoners were classed just as bad as the men, I'd killed these people in self defence and protection for my friends and the man I loved. They'd consider me soppy and lovesick, probably beat me up.

I drove home in a daze but Edward was leaning against his car, a bag of frozen peas against his face, the swelling had gone down some as I got out of my car and locked it. He frowned, "What's up?"

My eyes filled with tears and I looked at him, he moved towards me and I let him wrap his arms around me and comfort me. "It's changed."

He shushed me softly, rubbing my back in soothing motions as he nodded at someone. My keys were taken from my hands and Edward sat me in the passenger seat of his car. My crying turned into little sniffles as he drove out and took the opposite turning to whoever drove my car did. I brought my knees to my chest, I took out the spare gun and checked the safety before letting it drop to the floor. I closed my eyes and then took out my phone, my mum had text me, Mike had text me, heck even Edward had text me but I didn't read them, I turned my phone off and slid it into my pocket. Edward looked at me, "Talk to me."

"You were right," I whispered, resting my chin on top of my knees, "It does change everything... but my feelings."

"Still love me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be in your with you if I didn't."

"I'm proud of you," he murmured softly.

"You're proud that I killed 6 people today Edward, six people!"

"Didyme has always been a scootch, Marcus is gonna take care of 'er-"

"What about their kids Edward? They go without a mother."

"She tried to kill their papa," Edward responded, I ran my hands over my face as I felt my entire frame shaking. Edward pulled up and picked me over, sitting me on his knee in the driver's seat of the car. I clung to him, crying into his shoulder as he shushed me gently, running his hand up and down my back. "My first kill was a rush, I could see it in ya eyes Bella, the adrenaline 'nd the love, I thought ma Bella, comin' to save me 'nd ma brothers, whoda thought."

I lifted my head and stared at him, "afterwards, I had nightmares for days, ma couldn't baby me, pops tried to give ma somethin' to help with the nightmares but ya want to know what helped? Rememberin' dat I wasn't doin' it for my own gain, I was protectin' ma family, people I loved, ya get me? Just like ya did today?"

I nodded, he wiped my tears away and leaned forward to kiss my lips, "I love you, always will and if ya eva' do what Didyme did today, I won't kill ya, I'll just kick the shit outta ya until ya admit ya were bad, understand?"

Edward wasn't kidding either, I nodded quickly in fear but he just winked and kissed my forehead, sitting me back in my seat and he continued on to wherever we were going. I calmed down considerably, reaching over and taking his hand tightly in mine, his eyes cast across to mine and he smiled softly, "I love you too."

"I know," he responded just as his phone started to ring on it's pedestal, "Talk to me."

"I've done it," Marcus sounded grim.

"Ya didn't-"

"Naw, Ed, I did," Marcus sounded adamant, "she was goin' bat-shit crazy, I knew sooner or later, she woulda tried to kill Bella."

"Why?"

"Somethin' about this jealousy, says ev'ryone likes Bella, so if she was gone, she could act like Bella, ya know," Marcus responded curtly. "Bat-shit fuckin' crazy naggin' little bitch."

"It's disrespectful to speak ill of the dead," I responded bluntly but Edward and Marcus both burst out laughing. I smiled slightly, I was beginning to understand where they were coming from as Edward reached over and kissed my hair before returning to driving, my eyes widened as I noticed Aro click a button and the heavy iron gates open as Edward parked behind my new car. Edward took the phone off the pedestal so it was no longer on loud speaker and started to speak in fluent Italian, so I couldn't understand as I followed him into out new house. It was homey, with a large foyer with marble flooring and a wide winding staircase with a black banister that had intricate patterns and was the railing along the open hallway, the stairs themselves were covered in a soft looking white carpet as I headed up them to see it went along the corridor.

Four doors along the wall in front of me and one at either end of the hallway. I turned to see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs, tucking his phone in his pocket as I giggled before running down the stairs, he caught me at the bottom, spinning me around and capturing my lips with his. Just like that, Edward made me forget everything bad that had happened today.

"Can I give you a tour?" Edward wondered, I nodded my head as he set me on my heels, leading me into the living room. Mounted on the wall was a 75" LED HD TV, above the fire place to the left of the room, two double glass doors at the end of the room with the sofa opposite the TV, a glass coffee table in the centre of the room and two chairs angled inward, they were all black in colour with beige cushions that had white and black swirls sewn into the fabric.

The carpet was grey and the walls beige with the walnut coloured mantel piece, the brown marble perch with the fire on top and one of my pictures hanging on the wall opposite the TV, it was a blown up one of me, my dad and my mum, the other was Edward, Elizabeth, Ed Senior, Alice, Marcus and Carlisle all smiling for a picture. I gasped in awe at the room, stepping further into it before I turned to smile at Edward. "I'm guessing you approve?"

"It's perfect," I smiled, he grinned, holding out his hand for me and I took it, letting him guide me into the room behind the living room. It was a library, I gasped at the sight, the bookshelves around the wall a part from the far one which was a wall of glass and much like the front, was double glass doors. I went straight to them and Edward tried to stop me but I spotted it, the huge pool in the back garden, the patio at the bottom of the garden with a barbecue and some deck chairs, an umbrella set up to protect them in case it rained. I turned, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Ya know," he shrugged sheepishly, I quirked my eyebrow, narrowing my eyes. "Neva' seen ya in a bikini, it'll be nice."

I hit him on the shoulder and he grinned devillishly, wrapping his arms around my waist and I grabbed his face in my hands but he hissed a breath through his teeth from the pain. I staggered back, realising he hurt me but he brought me back, I kissed the side of his face, trying to make the pain go away but it clearly didn't work.

My phone shrilly broke the atmosphere as Edward sat on top of the wooden table with four chairs, clearly my working area I suppose. I shook my head at him, "Hello?"

"Bella, guess what?" My mother demanded.

"What?"

"We're coming to see you!"

My whole world stopped, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

The phone fell from my hand and I collapsed to the floor.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I watched the phone drop and I caught her just before she had a chance to slam her head against the carpet in the library. I didn't want her to hurt herself, I lifted the phone to my ear, "erm, Mrs. Swan, this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

"Oh, hello," she sounded a little startled, "where's Bella, Edward?"

"Erm," I paused, before I just decided to come out with the truth, "I think you startled her a little bit, Mrs. Swan, she's fainted."

She giggled down the phone and my eyebrow rose, was this woman high or something? She seemingly found it funny that her daughter had fainted and was currently laying with her head leaning on my leg at this point, I brushed her soft hair away from her face. Fuckin' 'ell, I was turning in a soft git. "Bella's always been faint hearted, dear, she'll wake up soon enough. Anyway, tell her that we will see her on Monday. Goodbye Edward."

She hung up and Bella blinked, she sat up and watched as I handed her back her phone. "What did she say? Dear God Edward, you didn't threaten her, I mean she is coming tomorrow!"

I watched as Bella got to her feet and started to scramble around, searching for something. I leaned against every available door frame while I watched her hunting, searching for what I was guessing for any mob stuff, she darted up the stairs, searching each room, not even stopping to admire our bedroom, right at the top of the stairs and at the end of the corridor. She just stomped up and down before sinking to the top step and glaring at me, "Why are you laughing at me?!"

"Because ya cute when ya panic," I informed, her eyes narrowed and she got to her feet, glowering down at me.

"Edward, this is no way funny!"

"It is," I chuckled, "she ain't comin' 'til Monday."

"She... She said tomorrow!"

"She said Monday to me, tomorra' or Monday, I'd say the latter, sweet," I smiled smugly up at her. She narrowed her eyes at me, placing her hands on her hips before she took out her phone. She spoke hurriedly and I heard 'mum' thrown in there before she cheered and thanked her before Bella hung up the phone, doing a little twirl. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She ain't comin' Monday, 9th September."

"Isn't that when ya start ya job?"

She nodded, turning her back to me and waltzing straight to our bedroom. I bolted up the stairs after her, entering the room to find her unpacking her clothes, already picking which side of the bed she wanted. The room was decorated tastefully, soft red walls and a black carpet, a double bed with four gold posts, a black silk comforter thrown over the top with red intricate patterns woven over the top with fluffed up red pillows. Bella was sat on the far side, her back to me, the double doors were thrown open opposite me, leading out on to the balcony with the white metal railing, much like the railings along the landing only they were white instead of black. Opposite the bed was a 50" TV with a DVD player sitting on a tray that was nailed into the wall, sitting beside a freeview box with the remotes perched on top.

The second set of double doors were a walnut color with gold brass knobs that led into the walk in wardrobe and to the other side of the TV, about four foot along the wall was another door that led into the en suite bathroom. Bella had folded her clothes perfectly before picking up the pile and walking to the wardrobe, she opened the door and picked the right side. Placing all her pairs of jeans into the second drawer on the right hand side. At the end of the wardrobe was a rack for our shoes, Bella had picked the bottom four shelves for her shoes already.

The dressy rack was on the right and left side of the chest of drawers. I leaned against the door frame as Bella straightened up and turned to look at me, she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrow. I folded my arms, "What do you want?"

My eyes widened, "Aight, who died and made _you _boss?"

She smirked, "Go see where you gotta go."

If my eyes could widen anymore, they did in that moment, I let out a humorless laugh, "Alice been teachin' ya the lingo?"

"No," she shook her head with a smile, "I just listen and learn."

"Ya whack," I waved her off, heading back into the room, I felt her foot come into contact with my ass and I grabbed her ankle, Bella laughed as I dragged her forward, nearly making do the splits but I grabbed her thigh, hoisting her up. "Ya got a lotta shit witchoo."

We were laughing, she squealed when I fell back against the bed, she fell on top of me, straddling my waist as she breathed, running her hand through my messy hair. I smiled up at her, running my hands up and down her thighs. She leaned down, pressing her lips softly to mine, "I love you."

It always brought a big smile to my face whenever she said those three words, "I love you too."

* * *

**I gotta say, Edward is really getting into this lovey dovey stuff with Bella.**

**Who else thinks it cute?**

**Well next chapter lands Mama and Papa Swan and trouble arises.**

**Are you ready?**

**Thank you for reading and love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I really appreciate all your reviews, I do read them and they bring this huge smile to myself but I usually get into writing a new update that I don't look at them until after I have updated with another chapter. I guess that is a stupid way of doing things but I don't get emails telling me about reviews anymore because its like spam mail and I get repeats of the same mail and I'm like 'I just read that!'**

**So I don't log into my emails unless it is completely necessary. **

**In addition, keep reviewing because I do read them and they are greatly appreciated and at the end of the next chapter, I will give everyone who reviews a shout out :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I feel good, I walk alone  
But then I trip upon myself and I fall  
I, I stand up, and then I'm okay  
But then you print that shit  
That makes me want to scream_

_So do what you want_  
_What you want with my body_  
_Do what you want_  
_Don't stop, let's party_  
_Do what you want_  
_What you want with my body_  
_Do what you want_  
_What you want with my body_

_Write what you want_  
_Say what you want 'bout me_  
_If you wanna know that I'm not sorry_

_Do what you want_  
_What you want with my body_  
_What you want with my body_

_You can't have my heart_  
_And you won't use my mind but_  
_Do what you want (with my body)_  
_Do what you want with my body_  
_You can't stop my voice cause_  
_You don't own my life but_  
_Do what you want (with my body)_  
_Do what you want (with my body)_

**_~ Do What U Want - Lady Gaga ~_**

**Chapter 8**

**Landing**

**BPOV**

**_Monday 9th September_  
**

I was stood in front of the mirror that went from the ceiling. With a heavy sigh, I ran my hand through my pin-straight mahogany hair that came down to the top of my waist. It was my first day of work today and the weeks leading up to it were a mixture of bliss, worry and anger. My relationship with Edward wasn't falling apart but there was something different about him. Since Marcus had shot Didyme, he had been spending more time with him but I didn't mind that, he's his brother after all and family comes first. I mean, Edward comes home happy, he spins me around the foyer before carrying me to the room of his choice and we have sex that's raw, heated and passionate. It's amazing, I'm not going to lie but at the same time, it's rather strange.

Because afterwards, we'll be talking and out the blue, Edward will ask the most random question but then almost be surprised by my answer before he will just leave the room to isolate himself in his office upstairs. I didn't understand but it was like my answers were tests and each time, I surprised him and he didn't like it but not only that, it was like he was questioning his feelings for me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, my hair tumbled down in its straight locks and I smiled. I had done light makeup for my first day at work but I had chosen something that was classy, sexy and professional. I had ordered a load of clothes on the run up to today, most of them being off BooHoo but hey, a girl loves to shop. One of my purchases was this Syra Tuxedo style jumpsuit, paired with the red platform heels I wore for the function the other week. I grabbed my red handbag, tossing it over my shoulder and grabbed my laptop as I headed out to my overly expensive car.

I guess I should be grateful to have a boyfriend like Edward, he bought me a car and bought this beautiful house for us to live in but that wasn't what my point was. He didn't need to buy my love, it was his regardless and it was like he was going shower me in overly extravagant things that I really didn't want nor need. I mean okay, I needed a car, I could have moved upstairs into his apartment with him but when I said that to him the other week, he accused me off being a ungrateful girlfriend, so now I just didn't say anything to him at all.

I didn't ask him for anything, I hardly spoke until about two days ago when I actually told him that sometimes he scares me. Edward's expression had almost been mortified but he didn't say anything, he just got up and left. I shook my head at the memory as I put my handbag and laptop onto the passenger seat. The sex was great, I guess if it kept him happy.

"Lookin' good cupcake," a familiar voice called, I turned and smiled at Aro, "Hot date?"

"Nope," I retorted, slamming the door, "First day at a new job."

"Oh," he smiled, "NYU, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, I turned my attention to my keys, if only Edward had actually realised that last night when I was frantic, getting everything ready for my first day of work and for when my mum and dad arrived. I asked a thousand times if he was going to come with me, even made him promise that he would but I bet he would forget.

"Ed wanted me to tell ya good luck."

I scoffed, shaking my head, "too bad he couldn't do it himself."

Aro stared at me as I got into the driver's seat, slamming the door and Aro got out of the way with a small smirk as I zoomed off down the road. I looked both ways, making sure nothing was coming and noticed a black SUV pulled up on the side of the road, parked slanted a seemingly abandoned. I didn't think anything of it as I checked in the rearview mirror, noticing the black Audi behind me, my security detail.

I rolled my eyes at Edward's overprotective ass but I didn't comment as I turned right when I was sure nothing was coming. I drove at a comfortable speed, singing along to Lady Gaga while I bopped my head a little bit, I wasn't really interested in other cars, especially considering they couldn't see past the darkly tinted glass of my car windows to criticise my driving but when my eyes caught sight of the rearview mirror, I noticed the black SUV that was parked on the road side no more than five cars behind me. I frowned deeply and rummaged through my handbag, all the while keeping control of my car as I placed the phone on to the pedestal.

I searched, my eyes flicking between my phone and my the road. Then I clicked Edward's number, I knew he hated me ringing him when he was working, he told me that if he needed or wanted to talk to me, he would call me. I had slapped him across the face and hid in the bathroom, it had been our worst argument and when I came out to make dinner, he caught me around the waist and kissed me, apologising for sounding so harsh but I just shrugged it off and pretended that all was okay.

And just like that it was swept under the rug.

Did I have mug written across my forehead? I guess so.

"Your call has been forwarded to..."

I huffed, shaking my head as I hung up the phone and chanced a glance in the rearview mirror to see the SUV was still there. Instead, I dialed Carlisle.

"Talk to me."

"Carlisle?"

"Ring the wrong numba', Bella?" Carlisle chuckled.

"No, Edward won't answer his phone," I retorted, I heard Carlisle's disinterested hum and I felt like a complete idiot. "But there's a black SUV following me."

Carlisle didn't respond for a second but then he sounded urgent, "How far back is it?"

"About five cars, I don't think Liam has spotted it," I informed.

"I will call 'im 'nd then I'll go see Ed for ya," Carlisle promised, "And Bella, don't panic, the driver will get a kick outta it."

"I'll try not too," I responded and heard Carlisle hang up, I slammed my foot down on the pedal and my car zoomed forward I gripped the steering wheel tighter and turned the sharp corner, I was going fast enough that I lost both the SUV and the Audi but surprisingly, that made me feel better. I went around the roundabout and pulled up into NYU car park.

I slid out of my car, grabbing my handbag and my laptop, I headed towards reception to met with old Mrs. Cope. She commanded some poor new girl to stop filing her nails and take over on the main desk while she showed me where to go. She opened the door to my new office, handing me my own key with a smile, I smiled at my office. Along the wall of my left were bookshelves, there was a chocolate brown carpet on the floor, my desk was sat in front of the window with a big office chair behind it.

I set up my laptop on my desk before turning to glance out the window and watch the SUV parking up. I felt myself hold my breath as I waited for someone to get out of the car, carrying a huge gun and then shooting at the window. My heart pounded but no one got out of the car for a good ten minutes before a lanky, leanly muscled male stepped out of the SUV, he was wearing a checked shirt with a pair of jeans and hiking boots. He had russet skin, amber eyes and tousled black hair with streaks of red going through the black. I cocked my eyebrow, eyeing him suspiciously but he didn't even look in my direction.

I shook my head, I was just paranoid. I noticed the rack of trays to the left, each one had a label stuck to them, there were three trays in total. Year 1, Year 2 and Year 3. Each year categorised so if they had essays to hand in, I could just take the tray, plant it on my desk in my lecture room and then I could bring them back into here and lock the room so no one could hand theirs in late without being marked down for handing it in late. I smiled to myself, feeling satisfied just as I heard the sound of loud chatter in my lecture room.

Opening the door, I went inside and the buzz slowly died. Checked shirt guy was sat at the back which only peeked my anxiety but I squashed the feeling to vomit as I went across to stand in front of the desk in this room. "I'm Isabella Swan, I'm going to be your lecturer for the year."

"Are you British?" a blonde girl at the front asked.

"Obviously, Lauren," some guy at the back muttered.

"I was just asking, you sound Scottish."

I chuckled, "I'm actually from nowhere near Scotland, I live near Liverpool but when I went to University, a lot of my friends actually said I sound Scottish. If you actually heard a broad Scots person talk, you would see that I sound nothing like them." Lauren nodded with a small smile, I looked over their faces, noticing the nervous, the ones that wouldn't speak up, the ones that clearly had too much to say, the ones that would try to provoke a bad response from me and the ones that already know the next thing I'm going to say because they are so arrogant and clever like that. "We're not going to do a proper lesson today. We'll have a chat with each other, hear everyone's opinion on where they come from when it comes to criminal law and then I will set an essay that I want everyone to do. It will give me a chance to see things from your perspective, I will mark them though."

"How can you mark them if it's our opinion?" Checked shirt guy piped up at the back, I smiled.

"Because there is a way the examiner expects you to answer a question, with enough evidence to back up your points and a thorough explanation. If you were to stand up in court to say the nicest chocolate is milk chocolate, a judge would turn around and say yeah, where's your evidence? Can you back that up? Why is it the nicest chocolate? What's so great about it?" I responded, they all looked interested, some of the ones that wouldn't speak straightened their backs and sat up in their seats. I smiled softly, "So let's start a discussion," I climbed up on to my desk and crossed one leg over the us other, knocking my hair over my shoulder so it flowed down my back instead of getting in my face. "Anyone want to go first?"

No one spoke, the silence was deafening and I let out a sigh before looking over the sea of people in front of me before I hopped back off the desk and went to the white board. I took a pen from the tray in front of me and wrote on the board. I could hear the whispers behind me before I turned around and hit the board with the pen. "Capital Punishment, put your hand up if you're for it." About a third and an eighth of the class put their hands up into the air. "Whose against it?" About a third put their hands up as I grabbed my pen with both hands, "Whose undecided?" The rest put their hands up, I smiled softly to myself as I moved forward and took my seat at my desk, leaning forward. "You see, we all have an opinion, Lauren here at the front, do you agree or disagree?"

"Disagree," she responded.

"Right she disagrees and I disagree but our reasons might be completely different for why we disagree with the reason," I informed, I clasped my hands on top of the table. "Let me give you an example, Lauren, I'm going to keep using you because I know your name," she waved me off with a smile, she clearly enjoyed the spotlight but she didn't seem to be one of those bitchy people, just a little dim. "A man has been accused of murdering his wife, her body was found in a warehouse and the time of death was at twenty past two in the morning. There was a lot of blood but the man has an alibi, he was at a bar across town and there is video footage of him in said bar, is he guilty?"

"No," she responded as though I was stupid, "so he shouldn't be killed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he has an alibi, he's in a different location, he can't be in two places at once."

I nodded, "okay, anyone disagree?"

Someone at the back put his hand in the air, "What's your name at the back?"

"Jeremy," he responded.

"Okay, Jeremy, why do you disagree?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and smoothing my jumpsuit but I could see Lauren, she believed there was no other explanation for him to give, he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Because her body could have been moved to that location and they make it look like she was killed there at twenty past two," Jeremy stated, Lauren scoffed.

"When someone dies, you know when, autopsy reports and such, clearly the time she died at is twenty past two."

"No, she was found dead in the warehouse at twenty past two, doesn't mean she died at that time," Jeremy argued, I clicked my fingers, slamming my hand down against the desk in my blind excitement.

"That is exactly right, in fact, you're both right to an extent," I got to my feet, coming around my desk to stand at the front of them all. "You see, I said she was found in the warehouse and time of death was twenty past two but Lauren interpreted it that she'd been killed at twenty past two whereas Jeremy interpreted that she was found dead at twenty past two and none of you could come to the correct conclusion, why?"

Everyone exchanged a look and I smiled to myself, "come on, you can figure it out."

Checked shirt guy piped up, "Because we didn't know the cause of death."

I clicked my fingers and pointed at him, "Exactly. What's your name?"

"Seth," he responded, I nodded my head.

"As Seth pointed out, none of you knew how she died and you each had a different opinion. Lauren believed the husband wasn't guilty whereas Jeremy said he was. Now, if there is a lot of blood at the scene, of course you have a right to assume she was stabbed to death or even worse, shot but there's no murder weapon but back home, the forensics find a syringe that held a lethal injection. They searched the body and find a small pin prick at the base of the neck, now if the syringe is at the home, where is the evidence the murder was at home?" No one spoke, I smiled, they were eagerly awaiting for me to tell them, I stepped back, "Anybody?"

"Something was missing?" Lauren offered, I clicked my fingers at her.

"Exactly, you see, some people murder for the personal possessions. In this case, let's say that he wanted her money, you know insurance money so he gives her a lethal injection and steals her jewellery, make it look like they were burgled and then moved her body to the warehouse and there you have it, a guilty man," I stated, everyone whispered realising they were all intrigued, I sat down at my desk and leaned forward. "Now, it's your turn."

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I looked at my phone and shook my head, the amount of times I told her not to call me when I'm working and what does she do? She fucking calls me. I shook my head, throwing my phone into my pocket and lifting my eyes from where I stood at the bar. Marcus was laughing with these two girls who were rubbing his chest, I rolled my eyes before storming over there, "Ladies, do me a favor, go see where ya gotta go."

"We're entertaining your brother, Ed," one of the girls slinked, turning she placed her sharp talons on my stomach, "Maybe we could entertain you too."

I took her hands and threw them away from me, "ya whack if ya think I'd go within 2 miles with what's manzo le gausha, I'd get swallowed up."

Both girls huffed and got to their feet, stomping off as Marcus huffed. I slammed my beer down on the table, shaking my head at him as I sat down into the seat beside me. "Why ya gotta wreck my fun?"

I laughed humorlessly at the entire thing, "In case ya haven't noticed, ya wife is dead, at least act like the grieving widower for fucks sake."

"I ain't grievin' fo' dat bitch," Marcus slurred, I glared at him as he continued, "besides, ev'ryone 'ere signed an NDA, I can do whatta I like, lil bro."

I grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, his eyes widened in shock, "Listen 'ere ya piece of shit, I've been neglectin' my girl 'cause of a scem like you. Ya 'ave three kids dat need their papa but where are ya? Sat in a fuckin' club, gettin' drunk 'nd high, they just lost their fuckin' ma!"

I threw him away from me and Marcus fixed himself quickly, I shook my head just as Carlisle came storming over, he slammed his phone down against the table in front of us and I cocked my eyebrow, "why can't ya answer your fuckin' phone?"

"What's the dealy?" Marcus snapped.

"Bella was scared shitless!" Carlisle stated, sitting down, that must be why she rang me and I'd completely ignored the call. I felt like shit, I had been cold with her lately, shunning her because I didn't want her to get caught up in this and because Marcus was pissing me off going on about how amazing and beautiful Bella was, it also pissed me off the way he kept saying I was a lucky guy to have her, as though he was plotting some scheme to get Bella away from me. She'd been crying in her sleep because of me, she couldn't deny it either but she'd act like she was peachy, as though I wasn't hurting her and it was breaking my heart to watch her reach out in the middle of the night, facing away from me. I'd wrap my arms around her and bring her in and she'd settle, resting her head on my chest with her hand sitting just over my heart as though it was comforting to feel and hear it. "Some SUV was followin' 'er to work and ya didn't even pick up ya fuckin' phone."

"I was dealin' wit' this lil bo nasty!"

"Hey!" Marcus yelled, I wanted to punch him in the face. "It's not my fault ya girl 'as to go to our bro for a lil attention, maybe if you gave her more-"

That was it, I lost my shit and punched him square in the jaw before I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him to my office. I could hear Carlisle sounding a little concerned but Marcus cackled like a fucking dickhead all the way there. I threw my older brother into my office, slamming the door when Carlisle was in the room before I turned on him, throwing a punch and feeling the crunch of his nose beneath my knuckles, forcing Marcus to fall back in laughter on to the sofa. "Ya a fuckin' mess, you know that? I've been lookin' after yo' sorry ass for three fuckin' weeks 'cause you shot Didyme. Ya coulda roughed 'er up a bit, ya know, give her 'nother shiner, bigger than the one Bella did fo' tryin' betray ya but instead, ya shot 'er 'cause you were fed up of 'er good for nothin' ass naggin' ya all the fuckin' time. What if I told ya that while you had 'er detained, she told Garrett that the minute you went out, she was fuckin' the postman!"

Marcus lunged at me with an almighty roar, knocking me back to the ground, I kicked him off me, straddling his waist and landing another punch. Then I grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, "She was a skank ho! No matter how many times Nonna Bianca told ya, no matter how many times pops told ya, you were determined to marry 'er 'cause she was preggo wit' Carlo. So no one is to blame bu' yaself, all you would do is complain 'bout 'er, so what is it big bro? Why ya doin' this?"

Marcus gave up, sagging back against the floor as I got to my feet, stepping back. His nose was bloody, he had a purplish/blue/black bruise forming on his cheek and his lip was cut as he sat up. Carlisle took a towel out of my top drawer and tossed it at him, he patted his face with the towel, sitting on the floor before I heard his sniff and realized he was crying. Carlisle and I sat on the floor next to him, reminding me of when we were younger, I was about eleven and Marcus had all those playboy magazines. We'd sit like this in our tree house and pops would come up, asking what we'd doing and we'd scramble to try to hide the mag but he'd sit with us and laugh when a woman with 'pipsqueak' tits would be on one of the pictures.

"I'm jus' worried," Marcus whispered.

"What for? It's not like pops is mad, he knows ya killed 'er, knows the reason why too, Ed's face was roughed up that ma had to come to Bella's rescue when she nearly broke down," Carlisle admitted, I punched him in the arm and he hissed through his teeth but I paid him no attention. Bella didn't want to treat my face because whenever she grazed it with her fingers, I hiss from the pain, she'd started to cry and called my ma, only find my cheek was a little cracked, I had to get it reconstructed, only slightly.

It still hurt now but not a lot.

"What if Carlo finds out? Or worse lil Maria!"

"What they gonna do? Call ya a mama murderer? I bet Maria was a lot happier."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "she cried for three days on the run, Ed, how is dat happy?"

"Because Didy hit Maria once when ya weren't around. Carlo shoved her away and lil Leonardo carried Maria into her room. When you walk in, them kids feel safe, wit' Didy, they were scared," Carlisle whispered, Marcus turned to look at him through narrowed eyes as Carlisle slowly got to his feet and reached into his back pockets, he patted his front ones and then brought out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it Marcus, Maria's name was written in green crayon in the corner, she'd drawn stick figures of her pops and ma, Marcus was holdin' a sword and Didy appeared more like a dragon than a person. Marcus wiped his tears away and got to his feet. I got up them, feelin' a little awkward. "What do I do?"

"Go 'ome, scrub up, 'ave a shave, wash ya hair and then go get ya kids," I commanded, Marcus nodded his head before we had a group hug and then I shoved them away. "Ya makin' me soft."

I followed them out of the office outside, Marcus unlocked his car but what we weren't expecting was for it to explode. Marcus knocked Carlisle over and in turn rugby tackled me to the ground, metal flew across the air, if I had been standing, it would have sliced me in half. There were bolts flying everywhere and it started up a load of smoke. Kingston had attacked yet and it had been three weeks since he met Bella but they had done a silent attack, one that would have wiped my older brother out without even thinking about it.

Didyme's disgruntled attack on us. The black SUV following Bella. Marcus' ride blowing up. They weren't coincidences, they were all linked. I got to my feet and knew in that instant, if the black SUV had stopped at NYU, it was a possibility that Kingston had something to do with it. I felt for my phone, taking it out and calling my pops.

"Talk to me."

"We have a problem."

"Excellent."

**~ CW ~**

"Nearly killed me!" Marcus yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, we were sat in the living room. Little Maria had to be my favorite sprog, she kept 'making me a cup of tea' and bringing it over, asking if I wanted sugar before she'd giggle and then kick her father in the shin and run for it. Carlo and Leonardo were playing monopoly and completely disregarding what was going on while my mother listened intently. I knew secretly those kids were engraving this conversation into their heads, they would ask someone like Esme or Bella about it later on if Bella ever met the three little sprogs.

"I know," my dad snapped, stroking his chin. "Carlisle!"

"Yeah?"

"Help ya ma wit' the dinner," pops commanded, my ma rolled her eyes and swatted him on the back of the head with a tea towel but he got it quickly dragging her forward and kissing her on the lips. My ma giggled before she hurried into the kitchen, I imagined that to be me and Bella when we were older, our son pottering in the kitchen, our grandchildren playing.

I shook the image of Bella being pregnant from my head in that instant, I knew that I couldn't show any signs of caring for her at this point in time. I could say 'I love you' to her behind closed doors but not out in the open, not when Kingston could have someone watching. I wanted to keep her safe, if I could, I would lock her up in our house so there was no chance of her getting hurt but I knew Bella would only demand to know why. I was surprised she hadn't asked already but I knew Bella didn't want to nag me, she never asked anything from me and I continued to shower her in riches, hoping that it didn't change her feelings for me but I could see the little bits of anger spotting her eyes.

It irritated her but I knew she would thank me and pretend to be a little grateful.

"Here's what I want ya to do," my pops stated, "go upstairs, ya stayin' 'ere. Search for a new house, I want heavy security on all of ya, even Bella. If she's been followed, I want the cugutza dead, if Esme sees somethin' suspicious, I want it gone. I don't want them girls feelin' insecure about anythin', I want them to feel safe, they're family now. I want lil casualties, Ed, understand? Lil casualities, don't retaliate, we wait now, wait for Kingston to make a mistake 'nd then attack."

"Got it," I agreed, dialing Liam but there was no answer. Of course, if he was talking to Bella, I told him to ignore his phone but if he wasn't and he was just purposely ignoring his phone, I'd kick his ass. I dialed Aro instead.

"Oh your in the doghouse," Aro chortled.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Bella is angry, Cupcake had a great day 'til she got home 'nd realized ya not 'ere," Aro responded.

"I'm nev'r home at this time," I frowned.

"No but you promised to go wit' 'er to pick up the _genitori." _

I felt my body freeze as I realized, Bella's parents were over today for two weeks and I had promised her that I'd go the airport with her. I slapped my forehead and hung up, I got to my feet quickly, running my hand through my hair, I was goin' to let her down, again. I turned to my pops, "How do ya get outta the doghouse?"

"Why?" my pops chuckled.

"I promised Bella that I'd go the airport to pick up her _genitori,_ but I fo'got after his car was blew up," I stated, pops chuckled and leaned back in his chair. I stared at him, waiting for him to give me an answer but he just shrugged, I slapped my forehead again as Maria asked so innocently.

"Who's Bella?"

"Bella's Uncle Ed's girl," Marcus told his youngest child, she smiled softly up at him and he picked her up, setting her on his lap while she showed him her doll.

"Does he love 'er, daddy?"

I stared at the exchange, envying my brother to be so lucky as to have children. I shook the thought from my head and stomped out of the house to my car. Climbing inside, I zoomed off and took the long way home. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, trying to think of some way to get out of the doghouse with Bella. No doubt Liam offered to stand in the airport with her, her parents probably thought he was her boyfriend, probably dotted on how Liam had Irish roots or how he was so lovely to be making sure Bella was safe and here I was, the mobster, the guy that was going to hurt Bella in some way. The guy that could be locked up any day at any time, the guy that could be a cold bastard, the guy who pinned their daughter to the wall by her throat in a stupid attempt to try to scare her off.

I pulled up and slammed my forehead against the steering wheel. I loved Bella, with everything that I am. I would jump in front of a bullet for her because she meant that much to me, I knew if the roles were reversed that Bella would do the same but in this circumstance, I was a stupid _cazzo _and if she had any sense, she'd be packing her shit and moving out for me letting her down again.

Bella was a beautiful, young woman that I had hurt so many times. I pinned her to the wall by her throat for crying out loud! But last week I promised I'd take her out, she'd gotten ready and was sat in the living room, waiting for me to get home and I'd gone with Marcus to get drunk and keep him under control, completely forgetting about it and when I got home, I saw how beautiful she looked, how much she'd dolled herself up just for me and I let her down again. She hadn't cried, she hadn't shouted at me, she just shrugged it off and got in the shower, I asked if I could join her to show her I was sorry and she shook her head, she couldn't even look me in the eye.

Then at the weekend, I promised that we would have time for just us, we'd spend the entire weekend doing whatever she wanted. She'd agreed but I could see the worry in her eyes and then I let Marcus call me, interrupting our time and she'd told me to go, knowing that because of how close I was with my brother, she just told me to go and shut me out completely.

I didn't deserve her and maybe it would be better if we just broke up but the very thought of that made my heart hurt.

I knew that I owed her so much, I'd broken so many promises to her because of my stupid brother and she'd just dismissed them, she still wouldn't look at me. I'd kissed her this morning and she'd rolled away from me, I told her I loved her and she just hummed in response. I knew I was losing her, her answers would throw me off and it hurt to see her, she was building walls around her because I was a massive prick and hurting her.

Plucking up the courage, I went to Rona's flower shop and picked up an assortment of daisies, lilies and purple tulips. I put them on the passenger seat of my car and headed to the bodega, picking up a box chocolates before I headed home. Bella's car was there, Liam was standing at the bottom of the stairs, Aro pointed at me from his box and Liam shook his head, stifling a laugh as I slid out of the car. I locked it and Liam chuckled, "Tryin' to get outta the doghouse Cullen?"

"Is Cupcake mad?"

"Oh she's boilin', hides it well from 'er ma though, her pops is a ball," Liam admitted, I frowned, he knew more about my girlfriend's parents than I did. I opened the front door and ducked inside, I could hear Bella pottering around in the kitchen, her ma chatting away but I couldn't see nor hear her pops.

"Bella?" I called.

"What?" She snapped angrily, oh shit. She came storming down the corridor from the kitchen, cocking her eyebrow "your late."

"Sorry, Marcus' car broke down," I lied smoothly, handing her the flowers and the chocolates. She clicked her tongue and put that fake smile on as she took them from me just as a slender woman came behind Bella. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white jumper, her light brown hair was brushed back into a ponytail, she looked like an older version of Bella, "I'm guessin' ya Bella's ma," I took her hand and she looked to Bella surprised, I noticed the slight narrowing to Bella's eyes as she stared at me, "I can see where Bella gets 'er good looks from."

She giggled "Oh aren't you are charmer?"

"Oh yeah, he's just dazzling," Bella muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and heading into the kitchen.

I heard the gruff, American voice as Renee linked her arm through mine. She patted my hand, "Come and meet my husband. Charlie!" she practically dragged me to the kitchen, unlinking her arm from mine and going over to kiss the man who was now laughing and joking with Bella as she fixed the flowers in the vase. Bella was laughiing as he turned to eye me, I could see where Bella got her chocolate coloured eyes from and her mahogany hair, only his was tightly curled, he was clean shaven besides the mustache. He was muscular, about a five inches taller than Bella, making him about a foot taller considering Bella still had those heels on that she'd obviously worn for work today. "Meet Bella's Edward."

I didn't need to look at Bella to know she was rolling her eyes as Charlie took me in a smirked, "So you're Edward?"

His accent was American, he wasn't British like his daughter or his wife but I could see the fire in his eyes, clearly Bella was his little girl. "Hello Edward," he held out his hand and I took it, his grip tighter than usual but I didn't crumble under his gaze.

"Nice to meet you sir," I responded, I needed to be an articulate ass, I may have won over her ma but her pops would be harder, especially considering something in his expression told me he knew I was in the doghouse.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

When I parked up at home, I'd slammed my car shut and waited and waited and waited until Aro came to ask what I was doing. I'd practically tore him a new one when I realised Edward wasn't home because he was taking care of his stupid ass for a brother. Yeah, I get it, poor guy's lost his wife but he isn't a poor guy because he's the one that shot her after she tried to kill him, his brothers, Garrett and me. I wasn't bothered about me, I was more bothered about the others but it was like he wanted a fucking pity party!

This was the third time Edward had let me down, so I'd thrown my hair up, stomped my way back to my car and zoomed down the airport. Liam hot on my tail but I was beyond furious, that when I parked up, I got out of the car and then tore him a new one as well.

"Cupcake, ya got any weapons on ya?"

"No, why?!" I demanded, glaring at him.

"'Cause I'm scared your gonna kill me," he responded, I'd punched him hard in the arm and stomped off into the airport. He'd chuckled and followed me into the airport.

My mum and dad were the first ones to exit luckily enough, she'd come running over and swiped me up into a big hug. My mum was an older, more prettier version of me with her icy blue eyes as light brown hair, she used to be a model while she was at university. She was slender and about an inch taller than me without heels, she was wearing them now, this obnoxious pair of bright pink heels with a pair of jeans and a white jumper. She would be boiling soon, whereas dad was a bit more prepared, in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt.

They didn't look any different, Renee and Charlie Swan both turned to eye Liam. "Is this Edward?"

"No, this is Liam, Edward hired him to make sure I was safe," I responded, trying to appear happy but my dad could see right through it, mum was none the wiser.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you Liam," he nodded but my mum turned to me and grabbed my face, kissing my cheek, "oh Bells, I've missed my baby so much!"

"Stop babying her or she'll stop calling us!" my father ordered, my mum rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away, "now kiss me, I'm your husband, woman!"

My mum giggled and kissed his lips, I gave a look of disgust but Liam just chuckled at my side. I shook my head and he stopped laughing, biting his bottom lip to stifle his laughter. I huffed and grabbed my mum's bag while she flipped through a magazine beside me, "You know Bella, if you wanted to be a lecturer, why didn't you just stay in England and apply for Hull? I'm sure they'd let you, I mean you were a credit to them."

I rolled my eyes, this argument again, luckily, my dad came to my rescue, "Renee, she's already told us, she wants to live here, so let her! She's obviously happy if she has a boyfriend."

"Yes, I know that," my mother snapped in response, rolling her eyes as she got into the passenger seat of my car, completely disregarding whether my dad wanted to sit there. However, he was eyeing the car with a low whistle, mum was going on about something to herself and my dad cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Edward bought it me," I admitted sheepishly.

"With rocket proof metal and rifle proof glass, Bella?" my dad asked, my eyes widened as I looked at my car, never really paying attention because I liked my car. He shrugged his shoulders and got into the back seat while I sat in the driver's seat, I pulled out and Liam followed closely behind me. "Why do you need security?"

"Edward's dad is quite high up in New York, Edward worries," it wasn't a lie technically, there was some truth behind it. My dad cocked his eyebrow, he didn't look at all convinced but he didn't comment, my mum looked rather happy with that explanation.

"So he bought you this house?"

"Well no, he bought the house and asked me to move in, so we thought what the hell and I moved in," I shrugged my shoulders, what did she expect me to say.

"I see," my mother responded, "but an outdoor pool does sound rather great."

"Well you're staying here for two weeks," I stated with a big smile.

"Not at your house though, dear," my mum admitted, my dad huffed in the bag seat, quite obviously they had debated about this. My mum was all about little babies, she was much like Elizabeth in that prospect, heck even Nonna Bianca. "We'll be around though to keep you company."

I took a deep breath, "Have to be after four o'clock, I won't be home before then."

"That's fine, we'll come over for your glorious cooking," my dad praised, my mum turned to give him her famous glare and he held up his hands, "Your cooking is exceptional but Bella is a good cook, angel, learns from the best."

My mum smiled, "that's what I thought."

When I pulled up outside, my mum had practically praised Edward but he wasn't here, when he did get home with chocolates and flowers I knew full well he was trying to buy my forgiveness but this time it wasn't going to work. I had stomped into the kitchen and dad had noticed, he tickled under my arm, emitting a small giggle from me and told me to go easy on the guy if he has got me flowers but I admired by dad as he squeezed the shit out of Edward's hand.

I smirked while I placed the flowers on to the kitchen window sill, Edward offered my dad a beer and a glass of wine to my mum before leading them into the living room. He was working the Cullen charm, asking my mum about her Italian roots and my dad about his ballistics work, of course, my dad loved to talk about it with Edward, especially considering Edward was pro-gun. I shook my head while I cooked, so he got on with my parents, bully for him but I wasn't going to forgive him that easy. Three times he'd broken his promise to me and it upset me, I wanted to throw the flowers at him and then I'd melt the chocolate, put it in the freezer and throw the frozen block at his hard head!

I didn't make Edward's favourite like he asked for, no instead I made Shepard's pie, my dad's favourite with vegetables and chips. "Dinner!"

My mum came in first, holding her glass of wine as she sat at the island, my dad came in next with a smile followed by Edward who realised instantly. He didn't comment, he just sat beside me while I dished it out for everyone. My dad broke the awkward silence, "so Bella, you never did tell us how your first day went?"

I smiled at him, "It was good, I got everyone participating, they were coming up with different crime scenes and you had to work out if the person was guilty or not," I informed, my mum nodded with pride burning in her eyes as I told her.

"Bet ya worked them out straight away though," Edward murmured, I turned to give him a look but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Nope actually, some of them were really difficult," I responded, my mind spitefully continued, _maybe if you were home like you promised you would be, you would have known._

For the rest of dinner, we were quiet, mum would ask questions to Edward and he would answer them as honestly as he could. My dad got in a couple of sly digs but Edward would chuckle them off with ease, it was an easy going dinner despite the tension between Edward and I but if I was honest, none of my parents commented on it.

"Well I'm ready for bed," my mum admitted, my dad waggled his eyebrows at me and I made a gagging noise. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Oh nothing," I said, turning to shoot my dad a look while he laughed, my mum was eyeing me through narrowed eyes. I cocked my eyebrow but she clicked her tongue a minute.

"You look different," she pointed out, Edward was leaning against the frame of the door to the living room. "You look... I don't know what it is."

"Don't put the poor girl on the spot, Renee," my dad chided.

My shook her head, coming out of her stare to pat my cheek, "sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay," I whispered, she kissed my forehead, "I'll give you a lift."

"Naw, I'll get Liam too," Edward said.

"No," I argued, his eyes narrowed a little, "I honestly don't mind."

"Oh sweetheart, you've played taxi enough, let Liam," my mum insisted, my dad looked to Edward who went outside and clicked his fingers. I could tell my dad was suspicious of Edward but he didn't air his suspicion. Liam stepped into the house and nodded at me, I smiled softly, squeezing my mum's hand as she kissed my cheek, pinched it and ran out. My dad gave me a tight hug.

"What's he done? I'll bust his chops," my dad murmured.

I giggled, "I'll take care of it daddy," I responded.

"I don't mind," he cracked his knuckles and his neck, Edward moved towards the living room again, putting some distance between him and my dad.

"It's fine, go get some sleep," I ordered, he shook his head.

"You're just like your mum," he kissed my forehead before ducking out and getting into the backseat of the car. They waved at me before they were on their way to the hotel. I shut the door and ignoring Edward, I went upstairs.

"Bella, I'm-"

"You're what Edward?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air and spinning around to face him, "You're sorry, yeah, well the word has lost it's meaning to me when it's coming out of your mouth."

"Ya know Marcus-"

"Killed his wife, if it was gonna hit him like this, maybe he shouldn't have married a crazy bitch then, should he?" I whirled around, slamming the bedroom door behind me as I went into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, stripping down and kicked my heels away. I grabbed my wet wipes and started clearing the shit off my face. Edward tried the handle of the door before knocking.

"Bella," he called, " let me in."

"No," I snapped.

I heard his growl of fury, "Let me in or I'll break the goddamn door down!"

"Go on then, you can buy a new fucking one then!" I yelled back in response, I threw the wet wipe down the toilet and got into the shower. I shaved everywhere, happy that he gave up and didn't break the door down. I was furious, sorry, that's what he kept saying but this time it wasn't good enough. I didn't care about dinner, sure I'd spent the afternoon making myself look pretty for him and he didn't even show, he stood me up. Then our weekend together, the minute he got a phone call, he was out the door for the full day and then he's out again Sunday. I got another sorry on Sunday night but by then I'd had enough of this fatal promises.

I just went with it, when he promised to come with me to get my parents with me, I just nodded, didn't even acknowledge it. I bet he thought I'd forget but once again, he was too busy to remember the promise he made to me. I rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my chest and sitting down on the bath floor while the water beat down against my back. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks, was I losing him? Was he bored of me? Did he fear that I knew too much? Maybe I should go back to England, put some distance between us, make sure I was the person he really wanted. I didn't know but when the water started to run cold, I quickly washed my hair and got out, grabbing the fluffy white towel and wrapping it around myself.

Edward jumped to his feet from where he sat on the edge of the bed, "Bella," I turned to glare at him, "you've been crying."

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered, going into the wardrobe and picking out a pair of pyjamas, of course he followed me.

"What dya want me to do? Anythin', I'll do it." I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on Bella, gimme somethin'."

"Like what?" I snapped, looking down in hopes of stopping my tears from falling before they snapped up to his face. "I saved your life, you know, I put mine at risk to save your life, Garret's life, Marcus' and Carlisle's because I care that much. I've broken a promise to you, I've never told you a lie, I've never betrayed you like she did to Marcus. Yeah, I beat her up a bit badly, maybe I should have left that for Marcus to do but at the end of the day, he shot her. His choice, Edward, not mine, I didn't tell him to shoot her, I didn't tell him to kill her. And then I want to call you but I'm not allowed because you might not want to talk to me at the time, you might be 'too busy' to answer my goddamn call? I was fucking petrified today when I saw that SUV, Liam didn't notice it because he asked me about it when it got to the college!" I scoffed, shaking my head as he stood staring at me, he gulped and I felt like a complete and utter mug, "Maybe I should have let that guy kill me, you know, the one that snuck past Aro, the one who's gun I stole to save your life," he was shaking his head and coming towards me now, tears streaming down my face, "maybe then you'd actually be fucking happy!"

"No Bella, never that, please don't say shit like that," he demanded, grabbing my wrists and putting my closed fists against the side of his face. "I love you, I'm sorry, I don't know what ya want me to say."

I withdrew my wrists from his hands, "stop making promises you can't keep."

I walked past him and out into our bedroom, putting them on but then I knew who I was dealing with, cold Edward was here.

"Ya think I'd want ya dead, if I wanted ya dead, woulda done it my fuckin' self!"

"Well why don't you?" I retorted.

"'Cause I don't fuckin' want too!"

"Might as well because you clearly don't care!"

"I bought you a fuckin' car, I buy us this fuckin' house-"

I laughed humourlessly, "yeah, things I never once asked you for! What did I ask you for Edward the day after I went on my little killing spree?" He stared at me, "I said thank you for the car and thank you for the house but all I want is for you to love me and you've been trying to buy me off ever since, making empty promises you can't keep. You know what, I'm not surprised Didyme nagged Marcus because if he was this secretive and lied to her, I'd wanted to kill him too!"

"Why are ya been so ungrateful?"

I scoffed, "ungrateful would be me complaining that my car wasn't expensive enough, ungrateful would be me saying that the house isn't big enough, ungrateful would be me complaining that I don't even like daisies, I've never once been fucking ungrateful but all you've done is use me like a sex toy!"

He narrowed his eyes smirked, "because that's all you are."

I stared at him, feeling my heart cracking into millions of pieces of the tears filled my eyes and I knew that he was just acting this part, I closed my eyes for a second before I laughed, shaking my head. "You know what Edward, I don't ask for anything of you, I have my own life, I have my own mind, you can't have them but if you want to treat me like your little sex toy." I stripped off, throwing my pyjamas to the floor and lying on the bed, "then go for it!"

Edward stared at me for a second before he sunk to the bed while I stared blankly out of the double doors, I felt him hover over me before he grabbed my chin and turned my head so I stared up at him. I knew there was no emotion in me as he pressed his lips to mine, I didn't kiss him back and he whispered, "kiss back." He kissed me again but I didn't kiss back, he roughly took hold of my hair and commanded this time, "Kiss me back!"

When he pressed his lips to mine, I kissed his lips back to appease him. Edward's body relaxed as he moved his hand from my hair to my cheek, moving it down my neck, over my bare chest, down my stomach and to my centre. I gasped from the pain of him sliding his fingers into me, I wasn't wet and his fingers hurt. He removed his hand quickly and got to his feet, he ran a hand over his face and left the room. I sat up, bringing my knees to my chest as I sobbed into my knees.

The memories of Harriet's fingers being inside of me rushed to the front of my mind, I felt instantly dirty. I shuddered as I felt the bile rising in my throat, I ran into the bathroom and doubled over the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach before I got back in the shower. I washed myself and put the pyjamas back on, when I came back into my room, Edward wasn't there. I felt sick, I left my room to find he'd left the front door wide open as I took my bottom lip between my teeth and released a small cry.

* * *

**A bit heavy, is Bella overreacting? **

**Do you think Edward will sort out the problem?**

**We shall see in the next chapter, thank you everyone for reading and please leave me a review.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay, a lot happened in the last chapter, I actually have another window open so I can see everyone's reviews, I will be putting everyone's name at the bottom of this chapter, even the guests but I'm afraid there's quite a few that I will just put _Guest _about all of you. Get an account and then I can put your name and then there's a 'face' to the ****_Guest!_**

**And _kitacullen89 _I actually live near Liverpool, born and raised but if I need any help I will let you know straight away so thank you so much.**

**_trutwilightfantasy _I have to be really honest right now, whenever the conversation of sex comes up whether it be with strangers or friends, I tell them I am a virgin, it is worse when I am drunk, trust me. ;D  
**

**I have to be honest, everyone who reviewed actually inspired me to change this chapter completely, mixed results such as Bella needs to get away or Edward needs to pull his head out of his arse or he needs to woo Bella. Well I actually thought of something that might actually make a couple of you laugh. **

**I'm a shit author btw, I don't think I ever did tell you how old everyone was, I know I told you how old Marcus and Carlisle are but I can't remember D: I'm reading through and I can't find where I've put them anywhere but I know Bella is 21 years old and she will be 22 on her birthday in this chapter. If you guys find it, don't tell me, lead me in the right direction, let the shit author find it herself. Haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?  
(I don't wanna talk, cant we just let it go?)  
What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on?  
(I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime)  
I lay in bed at night contemplating, why the hell you gotta keep me waiting._

_Every time I try to get a little closer_  
_You shut down and the conversation's over_  
_I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_  
_Show me your private parts._  
_Give it up baby, what are you afraid of_  
_Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_  
_We get naked but I can't undress your heart_  
_Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

**_~ Private Parts - Halestorm ft James Michael ~_**

**Chapter 9**

**Hold Me**

**BPOV**

I reached for my phone and dialed the number for NYU, I got through and they instantly told me to stay in bed and have as long as I want off. I was going to take the rest of the week off, giving my students until Monday to finish their essay because on Monday the second and third years started a new year. I shook my head, as I dialed Alice's number, "Hello?"

"Alice," I cried down the phone to her.

"Bella, what's happened?"

"Edward..."

"Has he hurt you?" I just cried and she shushed me softly, "Don't cry Bella, I will come and get you, pack a bag."

She hung up and I got to my feet, I took a suitcase from underneath the bed, I put it on top of the bed and went to the closet. I grabbed two pairs of jeans, another pair of pyjamas and folded them, placing them into the suitcase. I stripped off, changing into a pair of skin tight jeans. Edward didn't come home last night but that wasn't much of a surprise, I tucked my jeans into my socks and zipped up my knee length leather boots. I threw on a red skin tight top with long 3/4 sleeves, I piled in some underwear and two more tops before I dragged it off the bed and carried the bag downstairs just as the front door opened.

"Bella," Edward's velvet voice sounded rough and broken but I ignored him, I went straight into the kitchen, grabbing my purse and my car keys as I tucked my phone into my pocket. "Bella, where ya goin'?"

I turned to look at him, "I'm giving you some space."

"You're... you're not leavin' me," Edward stated but I just walked past him, I felt empty, broken but I knew Edward would never let me leave here so I put my suitcase outside to make it clear I was going for a while whether he liked it or not. "You're not leavin' me!"

"I'm only going for a couple of days, just to give you some space," I cried, just as I heard Alice's car pulling in behind me, Edward grabbed my arm tightly but I yanked it from him, falling backwards. Alice was out of the car in a flash, helping me to my feet, she pushed me towards the car and turned on her brother. I slid into the passenger seat of her car and watched, she pointed her manicured finger at him, poking him in the chest before she picked up my case and stomped to her car.

I knew Edward couldn't see my face while I stared at him from behind the tinted glass. He looked broken and as Alice started driving away, he fell to his knees and dropped his face to his hands. I closed my eyes, feeling another wave of tears fall from my eyes as I turned my gaze away. I rested my head back and dialed my mum's phone. "Hello?"

"Hey mum," I tried to sound cheerful.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward and I had a fight," I cried, "I'm going to spend a few days with a friend of mine, I'll get her to come pick you up on my birthday."

Alice turned, her eyes wide as she stared at me incredulously. I ignored her, listening to my mother, "What the hell happened Isabella Marie Swan? Did he hit you? Hurt you? What did he do? You sound broken, what the hell happened?"

"We just got into an argument," I stated, the phone was passed on and I heard my dad's gruff voice.

"Bella, talk to me sweetheart."

"We just argued," I stated, Alice watched me, she could clearly tell I was lying but I just shook my head at her. I cleared my throat, putting on a happy voice for my dad, "I'll talk to you later, okay? Alice will come pick you up and you can come see me."

Dad didn't argue but I heard him clicking his tongue, "Okay, we'll talk later then."

I slid the phone back into my pocket and stared out the windshield but when we came to a red light, Alice paused and looked at me. I glanced at her, "Alice, let's just leave it."

"Just leave it?" Alice retorted sourly, I closed my eyes and turned my face away angling it towards the window. "No I will not jus' leave it Isabella! This is a serious matter, don't you raise your scouse brows at me!"

I turned and couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, "Scouse brows? Alice, my eyebrows look nothing like those girls on the TV."

"The scousers had their own TV show?" Alice sounded intrigued.

"The only way is Liverpool or something stupid like that. I never watched it, it's about as bad as Geordie Shore," I rolled my eyes, reality TV shows didn't really interest me, I remember watched the first episode of The Only Way is Essex or as it is known by avid watchers in the UK as TOWIE. It just pisses me off, the girls are all about fake tans, big eyelashes, plastic surgery and sex while the guys are all about fake tan, their hair, using girls, sex and more sex. I couldn't really comment, I think I watched about two minutes of the first episode and was instantly bored, so I decided to watch some film instead.

"I've gotta see these scouse brows," Alice went through the green light, tapping her manicured finger against the steering wheel while she bit her bottom lip. "Are they bad?"

"Oh my god Alice, they're like slugs are sitting above your eyes. I mean some girls do them to the shape of their eyebrows while other girls shave their eyebrows and then make their own shape. Sometimes they just look like fat blobs," Alice and I fell about laughing and I felt bad for distracting her why she was driving but she looked happy to be having a laugh. I knew that the wedding was stressing her out but she was the image of perfect calm when it came to the build but I knew full well, she will be nervous.

Alice sighed, turning her head to me, "You know, I'm gonna 'ave to take your phone off ya."

I frowned, "Why?"

"'Cause knowin' Ed, he'll be trackin' it and sendin' someone up 'ere to keep an eye on ya," Alice admitted softly, I nodded and handed it over, Alice grinned but passed it back to me, "Throw it out the window."

"Are you kidding?!" I demanded, expecting Alice to just keep it safe but she rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I bought you a new, better phone that little crappy thing, now throw it out of the window," she commanded and I was honestly scared, I wound my window down and tossed it out on to the hard shoulder. I knew the screen would be smashed and Edward would track my phone to there which kept me safe from his prying or his dazzling smile that he tried to use on me to make me forgive him.

But now as I sat here in the car with Alice, my chest started to ache and I missed him but he had made his bed so he had to sleep in it for a little while. Maybe when I went home, he would realise that he can't just take me for granted. He's always so private, I'm there for him 100%, waiting for him to tell me what the matter is, to talk to me, it's not like I'm going to run to the police or the media and tell them what the elusive Edward Cullen's next move is going to be but that's how he acts. Isolating himself in his office away from me, like he couldn't trust me. Maybe the questions he asked were because he was getting to know me, maybe they were so he knew more about me but it felt like I was being interrogated and he was waiting for me to say something wrong. I let my head fall back against the seat.

"Edward doesn't trust easy," Alice murmured softly.

Shit, had I said all that stuff aloud?

"Yes you did," Alice laughed, I ran a hand down my face and sat up. "I'm takin' you to Edward's lake house, he won't know where you are and that way, you can think over everything."

"I love him," I blurted. That made Alice smile.

"I know but he's hurt you, I don't know how but it must have been pretty bad, you were crying your eyes out and trying to get away from him when I arrived," Alice murmured, she was right, I had been trying to get away from Edward when she arrived, frightened that because he had his cold bastard head on that he would throw me across the room and hit me, I was terrified. The way he acted last night, the anger in his eyes, the determination to turn me on and make me forget and the fire but it wasn't my Edward, it was the cold bastard, the one that used girls and then tossed them aside and he shoved his fingers inside me, expecting me to be wet but I wasn't, I was far from it and it hurt.

He realised, jumped off me and ran from the room instead of just sitting down and holding me while we talked it out, agreed that maybe space was for the best. But no, I had to get away from him, maybe moving in together wasn't such a good idea.

I decided to confide in Alice, "We were arguing, I wanted to give my parents a lift but he wanted to talk it out because I was hurt that he'd broken another promise. Maybe I'm childish, I don't know but he got Liam to give my parents a lift home so we could talk it out. I didn't want to him say he was sorry for the third time because that's all he ever says, it's like he thinks the word will solve everything. The house, the car, the flowers and the chocolates, it's like he tries to buy me out so he doesn't have to do the proper lovey dovey stuff and I know lovey dovey, try being in a room with my parents on their anniversary, you'll be barfing for about six hours straight, I ain't lying," I snapped, Alice was staring at me as I breathed before I closed my eyes and then folded my arms across my chest and continued, "I locked myself in the bathroom, typical teenage tantrum move I guess but he threatened to break down the door, I'm not allowed five minutes now either?! I told him that Marcus shouldn't have killed his wife if it was going to hit him so hard, the crazy bitch try to wipe out the Cullen sons and for what? Then big Ed would have picked one of her kids and she would have some power, not fucking likely! Before even that, I tried to call him this morning because I was being tailed by a stupid SUV and it scared the living shit out of me and he didn't even bother to answer his phone! I don't nag, if it's none of my business, I don't get involved but he just completely ignored me! I could have been killed and he didn't give a fucking shit!"

I panted with rage as I slumped back in my seat, I wasn't crying luckily but I could feel the tears threatening to take over. I'd never been so full of rage before but this whole situation was making my blood boil. Alice leaned back in her chair as she put on the indicator and turned into the thick brush of trees, my eyes widened in awe at the huge house, it was decorated on the outside to make it look like it was made of wood with a front porch and a stretched plank that went from the front porch out into the middle of the lake. Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the steps and Alice took her arm from around me to take the key off her bunch.

She unlocked the front door, opening it and gesturing for me to enter.

I stepped inside and gasped, the room was open, the stairs in front of me obviously led to a second floor but I stepped further into the open room. The window wall made the living room visible for those who were on the lake but Alice must have sensed my noticing, "You can look out but they can't see in."

I nodded, the walls were beige, the carpet was beige, the log fire on the chimney breast, so if you stood with your back to the window-wall, the fire would be to the left. There was a TV mounted above it with the beige sofa having it's back to the stairs, there was a fluffy rug in the centre of the room with two beige chairs angled inward around it. Behind the far chair, there was a glass table with metallic legs with the frames of the chairs matching only they were cushioned and the kitchen bar separated the dining room from the cooking area with three bar stools on the side of the island. I moved across, running my hand along the island as I walked through the kitchen before my eyes caught side of outside.

Just like the front, the back also had a window-wall but there were double doors leading on to the back patio were there was a barbeque, deck chairs and a table and chairs. There was no need for a pool because Edward had the lake. I turned to Alice but she had her hands on her hips, "You're not telling me something, you're walking funny, Bella did he-?"

"He didn't rape me," I whispered, turning away from her, "there's more to the argument."

"Bella, tell me," Alice sounded on the verge of crying and I felt my own tears but I never turned to look at her, "what did he do?"

"Called me ungrateful, I told him that ungrateful would be complaining my car isn't expensive enough or that I don't like daisies or the fucking house wasn't big enough," I threw my hands in the air before running my hand through my hair as I turned to her, she was staring at me, anticipating what I was about to say, "I told him that all he's done is use me as a sex toy and he said that's all I am. So I just decided to lay there and he got on top of me and kissed me but I didn't kiss back until he commanded I do, so I did but I wasn't turned on, it was cold and it was horrible, it was like he was talking to someone in a his mob, he wasn't my Edward... then he put his fingers in me and... I wasn't even wet and it hurt like hell, oh my god."

Alice came straight over to me, wrapping my arms around me while I sobbed into her shoulder. She ran a hand up and down my back, shushing me gently before she moved me towards the sofa. She sat me down, unwrapping her arms, she put the TV on and then went out to her car. She handed me a new phone, it was the new iPhone and she taught me how to use it, logging my parents and her number into it but I wasn't interested. I put it on the arm of the sofa and Alice sighed. "You need some sleep."

I nodded in agreement.

"You sleep," she suggested, getting to her feet and going to the cupboard under the stairs. She pulled out a blanket and I lay down on the sofa. She put the blanket around me before kissing my temple and I felt my eyes closing and in five seconds, I was asleep, the last sound I heard was the sound of Alice's car tyres screeching away.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I had a glass of scotch between my hands while I sat at the bar in the kitchen. I could imagine Bella pottering about, laughing and joking. When I'd get up, she'd hit my ass with a pan and then squeal when I chased after her. I smiled and shook my head, trying to get that image out of my hand as I downed the rest of my drink before topping it back up again. I didn't care how early it was, I wanted Bella, I didn't care that I smelt like I'd spent too much time in a sewer, I wanted Bella, I didn't care that my phone kept fucking ringing because no one could take a fucking hint that I wasn't going to answer it because all I wanted was Bella!

I slammed my hand down against the bar and glared at it in front of me, I downed the drink and topped it back up again just as the front door opened. I didn't care, they could kill me for all I cared, Bella hated me. The fear in her eyes was all I needed and I knew the cold hearted bastard in me was rejoicing that she was finally seeing me for who I was, the horrible cunt I was. I don't care, I just wanted my Bella back, I'd never hurt her again like I had last night. If I could just go back to yesterday, I would have told Marcus to get a new drinking buddy and answered Bella's call and come running, I would have picked up her parents with her and dinner wouldn't be tense before she'd willingly let Liam take Renee and Charlie home, then I could apologize for being an ass and take her to bed, show her how much I love her and how much I need her.

She wasn't a sex toy. She wasn't a nagger. She wasn't Didyme. She was Bella, a fucking badass sexy chick and I needed her.

"Ed, don't ya think it's a bit early?" Marcus' voice cut through my reverie.

"Marcus, why don't ya get a glass?" I laughed sarcastically before I got to my feet, grabbed my glass and laughed some more as I threw it at the wall sending glass shattering across the room before picking up the bottle. I took a long gulp.

"What the hell happened?"

"Bella left me."

"No she neva'," Carlisle disagreed as he came in, "Alice said we should be kickin' his ass but she won't say why."

"Ha!" I sparked, I wanted them to kick my ass, I wanted to be beaten badly for hurting Bella the way I did. "Ya should, go on, throw the punch!"

"Edward, what the fuck happened!"

I laughed, staggering past them as I took a long gulp of my scotch before throwing the bottle to the ground. I didn't care that the scotch would stain the marble, Bella might and if she cared, I would buy her a new floor, I'd repaint the kitchen, I'd move us to a different house to get rid of these horrible memories in my head. I inhaled, grabbing the false plants off the side table and threw that against the wall. "She fuckin' left me 'cause I'm a cold hearted bastard! I hurt 'er and I deserve to be shot in the fuckin' head!"

Marcus came towards me but I just took my gun out and shot at the chandelier, the thing she never once noticed well at least I think she never noticed. I never fucking asked what she wanted in this house, I decorated the way I thought she'd liked, I was an asshole so I shot it down. Carlisle threw Marcus out of the way as it fell to the ground and the glass shattered around it while I cackled, heading into the living room. I threw the chair over, taking the glass table and throwing it but it didn't smash, shame. I kicked the sofa before I finally fell to my knees and cried.

I felt an arm slip around my shoulder and turned my head to see Alice. She was crouched beside me and I sobbed into her shoulder, "where is she?"

"She's safe, that's all you need to know," Alice responded softly, I shook my head, she took hold of my chin to stop it. "Yes Edward, she need space after what you did."

"She knows I love her, right?"

Alice didn't answer for a moment before she sat down with her legs crossed, she kept her arm around me and I rested my cheek against her shoulder. "I don't know, you violated her."

"You did what?" Marcus came behind us, he stormed over but Alice was on her feet.

"It was an argument, Bella knew what was goin' on, it just hurt her," Alice whispered the last part, I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head in them. I didn't hear what Alice said to Marcus because they were talking in hushed whispers, I knew Carlisle was there now talking to them. Closing my eyes, I imagined them away, imagined that I was wrapped in Bella's arms, that I wasn't part of a mob, that I was just an ordinary lawyer, imagining that we'd dated for a while, imagining her surprise when I got on one knee, imagining how beautiful she would look in white, how beautiful she would look swollen with our child.

I hated children and she knew that but children with Bella didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Edward," my father's voice wasn't friendly nor was it curt, it was void of emotion but I didn't turn to acknowledge him. "Destroyin' ya house ain't gonna get Bella back."

I got to my feet and spun around on him, "What do you think I should do? Track her down, Alice fucking took care of that! All I want is Bella, I just want to tell her that I'm a stupid dick head, that she deserves so much better than me but because I'm a selfish dick head, I love her and don't want to let her go!"

The male behind my father surprised me, I took a step back when I spotted Charlie Swan staring at me. He had his eyebrow cocked and he exchanged a glance with my father and instantly I remembered who he was. Him and my father had met prior, when I was about 4, they had the odd phone call once every three months and I remember Charlie used to disarm bombs or make guns for my father and would send them over until he had a daughter. The same daughter who I was currently proclaiming to love.

"Well," Charlie said gruffly, "you better tell us what happened, hadn't you?"

My eyes lingered on Charlie for a bit before I looked at my father, "has he got a gun?"

My dad shook his head and Charlie smirked. I gulped audibly, leading them into the kitchen. Marcus, Carlisle and Alice were watching me as I sat down, the two fathers sat down, my own beside me and the other opposite. I clasped my hands on top of the table, running my hands down my face before I sighed and launched into my story. Charlie's face went red to purple and then back to normal, my father's fists clenched on top of the table and I had the urge to steal his gun and shoot myself in the temple. Marcus and Carlisle looked horrified in parts but they understand my fear when it came to Bella, Charlie sighed when I was finished. "Who's Harriet?"

My eyes went to his, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"When Bella was four," Marcus started, his eyes went to mine, "her babysitter."

Charlie nodded, "oh, what about her?"

Bella never told her parents, "You don't know?"

"Will someone tell me what the hell you're talking about? We sacked Harriet because she frightened Bella after a while, Bella would lock herself in her room, that's the only reason we sacked her."

My dad gulped and looked to Charlie, "You don't know what Harriet did?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "what the fuck did Harriet do?"

Bella never told her parents the truth about why Harriet scared her, never told them why she didn't like Harriet, why she locked herself in her bedroom after it happened. I felt my entire body tense and I looked down at my clasped hands, my dad saved me, "Harriet violated Bella, Charlie."

Charlie's entire face became a blank mask before he looked at all of us, "You're sick."

He got to his feet but then I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Renee, she had tear tracks down her face and she looked to me, giving me a tentative smile before she looked to Charlie. "I've just been with Bella."

"I'm going to see my daughter," Charlie announced, going to walk but Renee grabbed his elbow and shook her head.

"She's asleep, just let her sleep," Renee suggested, she turned towards my father, "Thank you."

"What for?"

Renee's eyes went to me, to Marcus, to Alice, to Carlisle and back to my father. Charlie took hold of Renee's hand tightly in his own, as though she was going to disappear if he didn't hold on. "I think you know."

Then without another word, they turned around and left. I dropped my head into my hands and felt a hand clap my shoulder, "Go get a shower and get dressed."

"I'm not leavin'," I argued, "You got a lotta shit witchoo if ya think I am."

"Edward, she isn't going to be back today," Alice stated, it was Tuesday, she was supposed to be at work but they'd let her have time off because of her ties with out family. Alice stared at me as I slowly got myself up from the chair I sat in and headed up the stairs to our bedroom. Clothes were thrown everywhere and I knew all her clothes were still in the wardrobe, I went in there and took one of her tops out, sitting down on the floor, I held it to my nose and inhaled deeply. It felt like she was in my arms, like I was holding her and she was holding me back.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying in Bella's shirt until I noticed my pops leaning against the door frame. He shrugged away, coming to sit down beside me as he took the shirt from my hands, I went to get another but he grabbed my wrist. "Ya like me."

"What are ye chattin' now?" I demanded.

"When I had my moment of indiscretion, ye ma left me," my dad admitted, I just stared at him and he smiled softly, "I sat in our wardrobe, cryin' like a baby into 'er clothes, Marcus was in the livin' room, he was one, his mama left him in the cold outside the front door with a note stapled to 'is scarf. Only she caught me and cried when she told me she'd slept with someone else 'cause I had. I told her it didn't matta', she was up the duff 'nd I didn't care 'cause she became a mama to Marcus. Carlisle popped out and we had two, then you and Alice. Before any of this, when we were still datin', I slapped her when she called me _cazzo_, she didn't come back for two days. Nonna Bianca beat me wit' 'er walkin' stick."

I laughed out loud at that, it sounded like something Nonna Bianca would do, my pops started to chuckle because I was laughing, he continued, "she said 'how dya like it if I slapped ye? Eh? Not nice, is it'?"

I stopped laughing then, looking at my fingers and deciding, "Can ye take me to see Nonna Bianca?"

My pops grinned, "I was plannin' too, now get dressed."

We drove in a comfortable silence to Nonna Bianca's house, it was strange because Alice was following behind us but when she turned off on to the highway. It was like she was giving me clues because the only reason Alice would have to turn off on to the highway would be to go to my Lake House. Only immediate family had keys to that house and I wouldn't let anybody inside. I wouldn't let anybody step foot in that house without permission and Alice knew that, so why would she take Bella there?

When dad pulled up outside Nonna Bianca's, I felt my heart sink, the shift of the curtain in the kitchen told me she was expecting me but she'd still make me knock. I slid out of the car and went to the front door, turning I expected pops to get out with me but instead he waved.

I knocked on the door, my pops drove off leaving me to face Nonna Bianca alone. She threw open the door, wearing a floral shirt and a pair of jeans, she looked younger than she appeared as she looked up at me, adjusting the glasses on her nose. "Oh 'ello, _nipote, _to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've done somethin' bad," I whispered, she quirked her eyebrow and stepped out of the way, gesturing with her walking stick down the corridor to her living room. I should have known better than to trust Nonna Bianca behind me with that blasted stick, she hit me on the ass with it, so hard that I jumped ten feet forward and turned to her, she grinned, pinching my cheek.

"I still love ya," she informed before she went past me down into the living room. It was a typical old person's living room, I guess. The horrible floral sofa to match the horrible floral wallpaper, I sat down on my favorite chair while Nonna Bianca took her cup of tea off the coffee table and took a sip. "Get talkin'."

"I... I hurt Bella."

Anger sparked across her eyes and I knew that she was going to shank me and eat me for Sunday dinner, "What dya mean, ye hurt Bella?"

"I put my fingers... you know when she didn't want it," I whispered brokenly.

"Ye violated her?!" Nonna Bianca screeched, I closed my eyes and dropped my head to my hands, prepared for her beating but I didn't feel anything. I lifted my head and watched as Nonna Bianca placed her cup back on to the table. "I'm disappointed, she loves ya and you just cut her off, shut down like she means crap. _Gesù Cristo, ti ho insegnato niente?!_"

"Nonna-"

"Don't ye be Nonna'in me! Ya hurt that poor girl, she's done nothin' but love ya, give up 'er virginity to you! I'm ya great grandmother, I'm still 'ere, why ain't she done the aisle yet? Ya should be on ye sixth child be now! I'm not gonna be around foreva', Ed, what if she died tonight?"

"Don't say things like that!"

"Well what would ye do if it happened?"

"I don't know," I admitted in a whisper, I closed my eyes and shook my head, getting rid of those images from my brain. "I'd follow 'er."

"I'm sorry, can't 'ear ye in my old age."

"I'd follow her!" I spoke louder, looking up at her, she jumped up and held her arms out wide, stick 'n all.

"BINGO!" she yelled, "ye know what's that called, that is called bein' in love wit' the perfect girl, Ed. That's called_ uno di vero amore_. And if ye don't get a ring on her pretty lil finga', I'm gonna shank ye, okay?"

I stared at her but felt the smile tugging at my lips, I was accepting it as I nodded my head. Nonna Bianca grinned, "excellent, now give ye old granny a hug!"

I laughed as I got up and gave her a tight hug but she whacked me on the back with her walking stick, "hurt 'er again and I'll chop ye balls off, alright?"

"Alright, Nonna Bianca."

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

Mum had given Mike and Jacob my new number so they could text me on this day, my 22nd birthday. I was on the sofa in Edward's Lake House but I never felt so empty in all my life. Mum had come around yesterday because her and my dad made plans today to go to some fancy place, they invited me but I declined because I wanted to wallow. On Tuesday, my mum and I had a screaming match until I broke down in tears and told her everything that happened with Harriet, mum and I sat on the floor holding each other while I cried into her shoulder about what had happened to me.

She blamed herself, calling herself an awful parent for hiring a monster but I told her Harriet was taken care of. It was like she understood instantly and stared at me with wide eyes, I didn't need to say anymore before she told me about my cousins and how they were all working well in England. She was trying to get me to consider coming home but mum knew, she pointed out to me that I wasn't the same as I was yesterday, I looked a little green and she told me that I just needed to think long and hard about Edward before I made my decision.

The knock at the door startled me, I got to my feet, wearing a pair of sweat pants but froze halfway there when I saw him. He was standing outside the door, wearing a pair of jeans and a checked shirt not his suit. His hair was a mess on the top of his head, he had stubble around his jaw, the black bags beneath his eyes told me that he was knackered. Carefully, I reached for the door before I opened it, his eyes locked with mine as I stood in the doorway, staring up at him, he opened his mouth but I stopped him.

"Don't say sorry," I ordered, "why are you knocking anyway? It's your house."

I moved away from the door, still a little angry and I felt him follow me. I slumped back onto the sofa, curling my feet under me while I played anxiously on my new phone. No words were passed between us, we'd been apart for three days, I wondered if he was here to tell me to leave, to tell me the reason he had stubble was because his new girlfriend liked it and he had black bags under his eyes because they'd had so many midnight romps because she didn't complain, she just lay there like a good little toy but the broken look on Edward's face told me a different story.

"Happy birthday," he murmured, I nodded.

"Not very happy but thank you."

He opened his mouth, "Bella, I'm-"

"You're what?" All the frustration came back and it felt like I was being suffocated as I jumped to my feet, "You're sorry right? Sorry that you called me ungrateful or sorry that you violated me?"

"Everythin'!" he yelled in response, he grabbed the tops of my arms and I watched a tear seep out of one of his eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm a _testa di cazzo_, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I'm closed off, I'm sorry for all the cryptic questions, I'm sorry for letting you down, I'm sorry for being a cold hearted bastard, I'm sorry for wrecking your birthday," he kept a tight grip on me, as he stepped a little closer, "but I'm not sorry for buying you a car, I'm not sorry for Alice getting you a job, I'm not sorry for buying us a house and I'm not sorry for letting myself fall completely in love with you."

I had tears streaming down my cheeks now, Edward moved closer, cupping my cheek in his hand and leaning down to press his lips to mine. I melted into him, kissing him back as he pushed me back gently so I lay down on the sofa. My hands tangled in his hair as he pressed his body to mine, I felt his hardened member and gasped, Edward took this as his chance to stick his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly, accepting him completely as our tongues danced together but I could feel something hard pressing into my hip, it had me squirming and Edward withdrew his lips from mine. "What's up?"

"What have you got in your pocket?" I asked softly.

Recognition flashed in Edward's eyes as he jumped back, getting to his feet and I sat up, as he sat on the floor with me sat on the sofa in front of him. I crossed one leg over the other and this was me and Edward, this was what we were. We argued, we kissed, we sat - him on the floor, me on the sofa and we talked for hours before we would kiss again and lose ourselves in each other. However, it had been we just lose ourselves to each other and there would be no romance, just arguments because Edward cut me out. He must have caught me thinking because he reached up and stroked my cheek, "I love you Bella, I won't love anyone else."

I stared at him, looking for any signs that he would let me down or that he was arguing but it was clear by the look on his face, he was being deadly serious. I felt my lips tug at the corners, "Articulate little cunt."

Edward grinned, pushing himself up and separating my legs as he took my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine again but he avoided my question again, what was in his pocket. I tangled my hands in his hair, lifting my legs up a bit so my feet were perched on the back of his thighs since he was sat up on his knees, I pushed myself closer to him. I broke away, "What's in your pocket?"

He tutted, "thought you'd forget."

I shook my head, "nope."

He sat back with a small smile, he took out his phone and laid it on the rug.

He took out his keys and laid them on the rug beside his phone.

He took his gun out the back of his jeans and laid it beside his items on the rug.

He took out a small pen knife from his back pocket and laid it on the rug before he held out his hands.

However, the item in his front right pocket was still visible, I pointed my finger at it. He dropped his eyes and I could see the light dancing in his eyes, what was he up to. He took out a small ring box, "this? This is for you."

I frowned, taking it from him and opening it to see the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. It had a solitaire framed by a crown that was paved with diamonds the band had diamonds going around it also. I stared at it before I lifted my eyes to Edward's face, he looked nervous as he lifted one of his knees with a chuckle, taking the box from me and removing the ring, he took my left hand and I felt tears slipping down my cheeks as I realised what he was doing. "I'm an asshole, a complete and utter asshole but I don't want to be anyone else's asshole but yours... wait, that doesn't sound right." I laughed at that, Edward smiled gently at me, "I don't want ye to fall for some weisenheimer, I don't want ya to get mixed up wit' some gavoon, I want ye to be with me for better, for worse, in sickness and in health. So will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen and marry me?"

I felt the tears falling now, I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up, his arms tightly around my waist as he spun me around. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too," he murmured, brushing my hair away from my face before he pressed his lips to mine to seal the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**So that's it, finished. All done, I thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm kidding. Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because the next one sees a whirlwind of events about to happen. I think a lot of you are going cry at chapter 11 because it will have some of the angst in it. I hope a lot of you weren't let down by this chapter because I just thought it would be nice considering Nonna Bianca is one scary old lady, especially with that walking stick of hers. Btw, Nonna Bianca is based on my other grandmother, when we make mistakes, we don't get her walking stick, we get a slap on the knee and it hurts, she tells us off and then you'll be laughing and joking with her the next minute.**

**My beautiful reviewers - **_BellaFan78894, Pretty Princess, Teresa R, trutwilightfantasy, midnightblupuppy, ellaryne, lynard69, kitacullen89, vampirelover41, Mireads, twilightlovr, Jojo657, debslmac,PrettyPerfect, IGOTEAMEDWARD, kadee son 12345, scareDcat, AmorDoves, beener0701, Veronique24, Guest 1, shewoolf, alc1002, galyardt, Cockerspanmom, IGTE, berdb, Guest 2, twilightfanatic93, JorxxHen, LilCullen454, sherylb, gracefish21, marlane, The all mighty and powerfulM, Ms Inferno, SunflowerFran, dckdck422 -_ **you are all absolutely fantastic for reviewing my story, I read through everyone's reviews and I sit and smile because they cheer me up so much. Every single one of your reviews pushes me forward to write more for you. **

**Keep reviewing because it keeps me writing.**

**Thank you all and love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, a nice cute little birthday for Bella I guess, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a celebratory birthday drink and it's Saturday since Bella and Edward stayed cooked up in their room on Friday. Hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sitting here wasted and wounded  
At this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
The moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
Is still lodged in my head  
And some blonde gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead_

_With an ironclad fist I wake up and_  
_French kiss the morning_  
_While some marching band keeps_  
_Its own beat in my head_  
_While we're talking_  
_About all of the things that I long to believe_  
_About love and the truth and_  
_What you mean to me_  
_And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_  
_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_  
_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_  
_And lay you down on a bed of roses_

**_~ Bed of Roses - Bon Jovi ~_**

**Chapter 10**

**Happy Times**

**EPOV**

I was lay in bed with Bella, my arm around her, holding her to my chest while she slept. There was no tears, no crying out, she had her hand resting above my heart with her cheek resting against it. I kissed her forehead gently, Bella let out a little groan and rolled over, turning so her back was pressed against my body. I smiled, kissing along her shoulder and down her spine, she hummed and wriggled a little bit. I kissed all the way back up her back to her neck, moving her hair out of the way and burying my head there. "Edward," she whined, "let me sleep."

"It's eleven," I pointed out, she shrugged with a heavy sigh. I slipped my arm around her waist and brought her closer to me, kissing the column of her neck. She moved her head to the side, giving me more access, I smiled into her neck before coming to slope, along her shoulder before I rolled her over so she was facing me, Bella threw her head back as I ran my lips over her bare collarbone and then down to her breasts. The hand that was around her waist, smoothed down her flat stomach to her hot, wet centre. Bella mewled a little when my finger came into contact with her clit. She tangled her hands on my hair, pressing me into her chest as I sucked on her nipple, my free hand playing with the nipple on her other breast before I rolled her over so she was lay on her back. I kissed down her stomach, keeping my hand on her breast, Bella's back arched as my finger moved in and out of her.

I grinned when I came into contact with her shaven sex, it wasn't hairy but it wasn't bare either, it was perfect. I pumped my fingers in and out of her while Bella moaned, her body singing with the movement of my hand, my fingers moving in and out of her before I put my mouth on her. My hand moved quicker, my tongue working on her clit as I felt her small hand on the back of my head, pressing me into her. She started to move her hips, so I started going harder and faster. "Oh my God, Edward!"

I hummed and she moaned louder, I moved my hand down her body, pressing her hips to the bed while she moved her thighs, keeping me locked to her. Bella was letting go, she was writhing beneath me as I worked my fingers in and out of her before I felt Bella's walls tightening around my fingers, she moaned my name but that didn't stop me from curling my fingers to hit her g-spot. She moaned louder and as I moved my fingers roughly before I felt it up my arm and I grinned, lapping it up before pulling away from Bella, her leg was shaking a little bit as I chuckled. She frowned, "Did I pee on you?"

"No," I chuckled, crawling up the bed to hover over her in my naked glory, I pressed a kiss to her lips. She tangled her hands in my hair, still panting slightly. "Who da man?"

Bella giggled underneath me, bringing my lips back down to hers as we tangled over tongues together before she took my hand and examined the liquid on my arm. She looked mortified, "I peed on you!"

"You never," I laughed, "let me go clean up."

I left her in the bed, washed my arm and then went back to her, throwing the quilt over us as she snuggled into my chest. I ran my hand through her hair, kissing her forehead softly, her engagement ring shot rainbows off in the soft light. I smiled, kissing her temple, "When a woman has an intense orgasm, it is sometimes possible that she squirts out this fluid, it's not unnatural Bella, most women do it."

She tensed in my arms and I knew I'd put my foot in my mouth, "How many women have you made... you know?"

"I dunno and frankly, I don't care, they're were jus' fucks," I shrugged, Bella sat up and stared at me for a moment before I cupped her cheek. "You're my life, let's not think of them."

She nodded and leaned forward to peck my lips with a chaste kiss before she got up and ran into the bathroom. I laughed, following closely behind her and I did her in the shower, more than once. Bella was a drug, my personal brand of heroin that I couldn't stop taking, I was abusing my use but it got me so high that I was flying on cloud nine for longer than any other drug would allow. Bella loved every minute of it, she didn't complain, in fact sometimes, she had been the reason we had sex so much.

When we got out of the shower, Bella dressed in a loose white blouse, the sleeves stopped at her elbows and she'd tucked it into one of her high-waisted skirts that stopped just above her knee, a pencil one and it was black. She didn't have her shoes on so I could see she was wearing tights, she'd brushed her hair back into a bun on the top of her head while she stripped the bed. I helped her clean up then, knowing that Bella would appreciate it as she loaded the washing machine, I put the basket of clothing beside it in the utility room as she wiped her forehead, she swayed a bit before she whirled around and darted to the downstairs toilet in the smaller bathroom under the stairs. I followed her to hear her gagging, she was hunched over the toilet, I grabbed the stray bits of hair.

She had her eyes squeezed closed before she reached for some tissue and wiped her mouth, she slumped back against my legs and tried to breathe normal but it was ragged. I crouched down beside her and she rested her head against my shoulder, she sniffled and I kissed her forehead, wondering what could have brought that on. I took some mints out of my jacket pocket and handed them to her, I was wearing my dress pants, a white button down with the top two buttons undone and my jacket, I never wore a tie. Bella didn't seem to mind though, she opened her mouth for the mint, she looked like the female version of me in her white shirt and black skirt, "What time are you going?"

"I can call Marcus, stay home," I murmured, she shook her head, taking my hand before she threw herself back over the toilet again. Only a small amount came up and the mint went into the toilet, she pulled her face.

"That mint was minging," she muttered, shaking her head. She sat her cheek on the toilet seat, closing her eyes.

I picked her up, carrying her into the living room and setting her on the sofa. She grumbled under her breath about something and I chuckled, "let me get ye a blanket and the sick bowl."

"We have a sick bowl?" she asked in confusion, sitting up and the groaning before closing her eyes and falling back down. I smirked, going into the kitchen and grabbing the bowl from under the sink, I took her strawberry bon bons - a present from her mother - out of the cupboard and took them into the living room. I set them on the table and placed the bowl on the floor and she smiled softly, I opened the bonbons and angled the bag towards her. I got an almighty whiff of strawberry but so did Bella and when she sniffed, I noticed her face turning a little green, she grabbed the bowl and puked again. "I want my mum."

I grabbed her phone and dialed the number, "Hello?"

"Renee, hey it's Edward."

"Oh, where's Bella?"

"She's feelin' sick, says she wants ye."

"I'll be there in a minute," her mother informed, "does she want me to bring some crackers? They always made her feel better."

"Yeah," Bella moaned as she puked some more. I sighed.

"Upset tummy, what did she eat last night?"

"What did we eat?" I asked Bella.

"I don't rem-" she was cut off by more sick. I felt my face twist in disgust before she groaned. "Move them bon bons, I can smell 'em from 'ere!"

I chuckled at her accent, it was slowly changing, she still had the Brit voice but she was starting to use words that I'd use. I took the packet and I heard Renee's shock at Bella's suddenly distaste from strawberry bonbons. I decided to get the cream crackers out the cupboard and took them to Bella with a glass of water, she took a mouthful and spat it into the bowl before she took a proper drink. She reached with a shaky hand for a cracker while I took the bowl into the kitchen to wash it out.

I took it back to her and she reached out for my hand, nibbling on her cracker, "You go, I'll be fine, I'll just sleep."

"How dya do that?" I demanded, she frowned. "Ye puking but there's nothin' down ye."

She smiled softly, "Years of practice," she joked, I rolled my eyes and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I'll be back by six," I vowed and kissed her again, "we're goin' out tonight."

"I know," she murmured gently, "don't kiss my lips, I have pukey breath."

"I don't care," I responded, leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers gently.

"You taste nice," she mused, I chuckled and kissed her one more time before I straightened up, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

I ducked out the front door just as Renee pulled up, she smiled at me but darted into the house, I climbed into my car. I drove away, worried about Bella but duty calls and she'd told me to go. I had offered to stay at home and she pulled her face. I knew she'd have her head in ma's lap and she'd fall to sleep. Maybe that's what was wrong, she was just tired and needed sleep because we'd eaten and then had sex, washed and then had sex, cleaned a little then messed everywhere up again with sex. She'd been surprised to find that the chandelier guy was here yesterday, mortified when she realized I was the reason that it was smashed, Alice had spent the entire day vacuuming the living room to get rid of all the pieces of glass and fixing the living room. She'd even bought us a nicer, comfier couch that Bella was known lay on... with her mother sitting on it... we'd had sex on it.

I chuckled to myself all the way to the club, I climbed out and lit a cigarette, smoking it as I went inside. I spotted pops, Marcus and Carlisle automatically, I went over and they all grinned at me. "You look happy."

"I am," I grinned.

"He got laid."

"More than once," I responded.

My pops cocked his eyebrow, "Twice?"

Marcus and Carlisle chuckled but I kicked them under the table, "No, Cupcake happens to be very satisfied. She's been sick though."

We all called Bella Cupcake because it was easier to disguise who we were talking about. Shortcake was Esme, Buttercream had been Didyme and Ginger was ma, 'cause pops used to call it 'er when they first met. It just kind of stuck, Shortcake was comin' ours later to spend more time with Cupcake because she spent too much time with my sister, I wanted her to broaden her horizons and if that meant mingling with Esme then so be it. Carlisle had been eager for Esme to meet Bella and now she had, he was finding it hard to get her to stop talking about her but it was clear in Esme's eyes that Bella was the best thing since sliced bread.

I was worried about my little Cupcake though, she'd never puked in front of me and here she was, puking her guts up and falling asleep on the sofa. Her ma would hopefully keep her cool and she would be okay later, that is if her ma didn't spill the beans and tell ev'ryone about the rock I'd put on Bella's finger. Bella dismissed my worries about what people said, her philosophy was that we were happy so fuck what everyone else thought. I loved her and she loved me, that's all that mattered and whether we flew to Vegas and got married tomorrow or my Nonna Bianca made us have this big fancy ceremony, I didn't care as long as she was the walking down the aisle in white.

"You'll get bored soon enough," my pops muttered, I turned to glare at him.

"Naw, I won't."

"Good lad," my pops grinned.

"Don't be like this gavoon, he got a gumare," Carlisle pointed at Marcus who rolled his eyes.

"Better ma to my kids, all I'm sayin'."

"How old?"

"24, got dis tight lil ass," Marcus informed, I rolled my eyes at him. "We're not 'avin' sex."

"Dats what they all say," Carlisle responded with a roll of his eyes and a long gulp of his beer.

"Honest."

"Ye lyin'," I called out, Marcus grinned.

"Anno."

We all started to laugh at that.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

The minute she walked into the room and saw me eating crackers and flicking through the TV, she was suspicious. She sat on the chair closest to my head, she placed another packet of crackers on to the coffee table in the centre of the room while I nibbled on the one in my hand, the other was leaning on the arm of the sofa, I was staring blankly at the TV when she sighed. I looked to her and she smiled at me, "Told you something was different."

"Mum, I'm just a bit sick," I stated, she cocked her eyebrow. "I'm on the pill, I'm not pregnant so get that dazed look of your face."

"It's a possibility, when was your last period?"

"A week..." I stopped and felt my entire body tense, Edward hated children, no it was impossible. I wasn't pregnant, I wasn't, I sat up straighter and shook my head. "I'm not pregnant."

"You haven't even taken a test," she argued.

"Mum, drop it!" I demanded harshly, she sighed, shrugging her shoulders and leaning back. I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked to me with an innocent look on her face, "I'm serious."

"I know dear," she said sweetly, I glared for a few more minutes before I shook my head and turned to look at the TV, suddenly not feeling like any crackers. I took a sip of my water and laid down on the sofa, I fell asleep for a bit but then I felt a cold cloth pressing against my forehead. It startled me awake, my mum was now sat with my legs thrown on top of hers while I slept, I lifted my left hand and went to brush her off but she gasped grabbing my hand, "What is this?"

"A ring."

"Don't get sassy!"

"I'm not, it's a ring," I laughed.

"Are you... Isabella Marie Swan are you engaged?!"

I sat up straighter, rolling my eyes, "It was supposed to be a surprise for tonight, so hush!"

"I can't keep a secret like this from your father."

"Mum, I'm serious, you call dad and I won't speak to you," I argued, mum rolled her eyes and held the phone to her ear. Clearly she was ignoring me, she disregarded what I said completely so I sat there like a petulant child with my arms folded tightly across my chest while I glowered at her, I decided I needed to move, so I got to my feet and went upstairs to change in some pyjamas.

When I came back downstairs, Esme whirled on me and grabbed my hand before she started jumping up and down squealing. "Jesus, mum, I told you it was a secret! You can't even hold your own piss!"

"Isabella! Don't speak to me like that," my mum commanded, I huffed but then did my own celebratory dance with Esme. She was admiring my ring while my mum and I argued but then we sunk into a comfortable silence. Mum chucked out anything to do with strawberries in my kitchen, she ordered dad to bring more crackers but he told her to leave me alone. Saved by the papa, as Edward would say.

"Are we doing this manicure?" Esme wondered, I nodded and put out my hands for her. "Your nails are so nice, you really need to stop biting them."

I sighed, "It's a nervous biting."

"I'm sure it is when you live with Edward," Esme commented, I chuckled, she knew Edward as well as I did. Renee rolled her eyes, she was chatting away to her sister, Cynthia. I knew full well that they were probably discussing flower arrangements, too bad they'd all have to fly over to the US because there was no way I was flying all the way over to England just to get married when I clearly lived in the US with my fiancee, who also lived here. Sure if Edward lived in England, I would never have moved, would I? "So any plans yet? Decided on a date?"

I shook my head, "we haven't really discussed it, trying to keep it under wraps at the moment. If loud mouth over there hadn't gegged in, we'd be fine."

"Gegged?" Esme asked confused.

"Kind of like stuck her nose in, it's a scouse term or something along those lines, everyone in my home town uses it," I informed, Esme shrugged her shoulders and got back to working on my nails. She was going to put some french tips of them with these cute little silver bows to go with my dress for tonight, since we were all going out for a fancy meal. Edward arranged it, I had no idea where he was taking me but he was going to be giving me a lot of PDA and he would hold my left hand, in hopes of everyone spotting the ring around my finger. I just didn't understand why he didn't call his family to tell them, but no, he had to be all extravagant. I guess he wouldn't be Edward if he didn't, "Hey Es, don't tell Carlisle, Edward wants it to be a big surprise."

"Typical Ed then?"

I nodded with a smirk, "Of course."

"He really loves you though, he was talkin' to Maria the other day," Esme admitted, I frowned.

"Maria?" I felt my heart sink, "Who's that?"

Esme chuckled, "The youngest of Marcus' children."

I felt my shoulders sag in relief, Esme giggled and I rolled my eyes at her for scaring me like that. "He hates kids?"

"Not anymore apparently," Esme shrugged, I wonder if I married Edward next month and then broke it to him on our honeymoon but that looks like I've trapped him in marriage. I wasn't pregnant so I don't even know why I was thinking like this but regardless of that, I needed to take a text before I could just draw a line underneath it.

I felt the tears building in my eyes, they needed to get fucked, they needed to disappear because these hormones were fucking with my head. I wasn't pregnant, I couldn't be married. I needed to marry Edward, I needed him to understand that I loved him before I even took the test, I needed him to know that my pill... that I stopped taking before I even came here and never took since. "Oh fucking shit wank!"

"Isabella!" my mother scolded, I felt my cheeks go red as Esme frowned deeply, misunderstanding my outburst but I gave her a tentative smile as she carried on with my nails.

I'm not pregnant, I know I not. I cleared my head and started to think about what tonight would bring. I sat still while my mum and Esme fell into easy conversation. However, my mind kept drifting to me, swollen and hobbling around pregnant with Edward's child. He would come home from work, kiss me and then kiss my stomach before we would sit in the living room, he'd massage my feet and then my back before my water broke. We'd come home with a beautiful baby boy with Edward's bright green eyes and bronze hair, his button nose and he'd sleep soundly. Edward wouldn't have a reason to complain, he'd hold his son in his arms with a broad smile on his face.

I knew how much my mum had wanted another child after me but she never got one. I felt like that was almost my fault, because she had given birth to me and lost a lot of blood. The next time she got pregnant, she didn't get past her first trimester, they didn't start trying again after that until I was about 13, then she reached full term, her waters broke but there was blood in it. We got her to the hospital and my dad came out of the room, tears streaming down his face because mum had given birth to a stillborn. I wanted to cry, sob my heart out for them because no matter what, they were stuck with one child and that was me. Of course, they always said I was their miracle baby and treated me like a little princess but I still wondered what it would be like to have a sibling.

"Bella?" Esme's voice cut through my reverie, my eyes snapped to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, was in a world of my own," I admitted sheepishly.

"Imagining your big day already?" my mum teased, I chuckled at her excitement, disguising what my real problem was. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, folding my arms across my chest as I shifted a little, Esme didn't mind, she just smiled and then carried on.

"I don't want anything too fancy," I admitted softly, "I want to get married in a church, obviously."

"Of course," my mum agreed.

"I mean, Edward could probably rent one of his restaurants for the reception," I stated.

"Yes, of course he could do that, you could have your - wait, what? You're not going to get married in England?" my mum asked, I stared at her incredulously and shook my head. "But what? Why not?"

"Because mum, in case you've forgotten, I live here, this is my home," I argued.

"Yes but-"

"No arguments mum, I am the bride, it is my wedding, not yours and I want to get married here, in New York because this is my and Edward's home," I protested, my mum sighed and didn't say anything more, she just stared at the TV with her arms folded tightly across her chest and her lips pursed as she though she was preparing herself to start an argument but I stopped her, "Stop acting like a child, mum, you're being so selfish, you've had your wedding, you're living your life, let me live my life."

"But Bella what about your grandmother, how do you expect her to get on a plane?" my mum demanded, a sarcastic toning to her voice.

"Grandma will be happy for me and she'll board that plane whether you like it or not mum, this is my wedding!" I yelled now, I was losing my temper, "I don't want to live in England, I live in New York with Edward, my fiance, the man I am going to marry because I love him and he loves me, I'm not getting married in a country I grew up in to have to fly all the way back over here to go home!"

"You're being selfish-"

"I'm being selfish?!" I screeched just as I heard the front door opening, "It's my fucking wedding! I get married where I want to get married and I want to get married in New York, if you don't like that, then don't come."

Her eyes widened as I turned away from her, shaking my head and looking to see Alice staring at me. She looked to my mum before she looked to Esme and then swallowed, "have I missed something?"

"Bella's engaged," my mum answered, I turned to glare at her, "What? It's pretty obvious, you're screaming it at the top of the lungs."

"I'm never telling your anymore secrets," I retorted, Esme giggled.

"You two are like Marcus and Carlisle," Esme pointed out, I had to chuckle at that, my mum had no idea who we were talking about but she chuckled anyway. Marcus and Edward usually ganged up on Carlisle or Carlisle and Edward on Marcus, Edward would stir up the shit and they'd argue and fight like a pair of hungry wolves.

"Let's see the ring," she took my hand and gasped.

**~ CW ~**

I couldn't deny that this week had been bliss, last Saturday everyone had cheered for Edward and I and he'd been happy that he surprised the family. Esme, Alice and Renee all acted surprised so Edward could have his little moment. I found the whole thing rather amusing if I'm honest but now my parents were home and it was Friday. I was sitting in the living room about five o'clock, I'd had a nice day back in class but I told them all I had their essays to write so they wouldn't be getting another essay to write. Of course, they'd mockingly groaned at that, it had made me chuckle. My second and third years were very attentive, I let them have a chilled week like I let the first years, giving them an easy essay to begin with so they didn't have too much pressure on their shoulders. I hoped all my students liked me at least but there was still this small, painful detail.

Was I or wasn't I?

I still hadn't checked and I was too scared too at this point because if Edward came home and found me, imagine his reaction if he realised there was going to be a baby. He hates kids. I turned the TV off and went into my little office, I took the tray of essays and pulled out the first one which was done by Lauren. I had to admit, her knowledge and opinions about the law were never quiet, she aired them quite frequently, making them known to the class and she wouldn't let anyone sway her thoughts because then that meant they were changing her opinion. She held her ground strongly, I enjoyed watching the debates she got into in class.

Her essay was titled _Capital punishment or a plan to decrease the population?_

It was about six pages long and I was worried that it was just ramblings but she'd written eight paragraphs with an introduction and a conclusion, making it a ten paragraphed essay. It did look quite amazing so I set that to the side to mark last and picked a different essay from the pile.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call as he shut the front door behind him.

"In here!"

"Whatta ya doin'?" he wondered, I turned to see him in the doorway.

"You can come in you know," I told him, he came over and I puckered my lips, he give me a sweet kiss while I turned my attention back to the essays. "What's up?"

"Pops said we 'ave business to attend to tonight," he admitted, sitting in the chair beside me. I leaned back, tapping my pen against the essay in front of me.

I lifted my eyes to his face and quirked my eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Someone blew up Carlisle's car, it was Marcus' last week, it's Carlisle's this week, they're gonna go for me next," Edward admitted, I shook my head frantically but he cupped my cheek tenderly in his hand and leaned forward to press a kiss to my lips. I moved forward, straddling his lap and holding the collar of his shirt, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting out tongues move together. I moaned softly into his mouth and I could feel him opening the buttons on the red blouse I'd worn for work today, he opened it but didn't slide it off my body, he just took hold of my waist and brought me closer, it was like his skin was on fire when he touched me but it felt amazing.

"Hey Ed, we gotta - holy shit," Marcus cut off and I heard the door slamming, I gasped and broke away from Edward. My cheeks fumed with colour as Edward chuckled, he got up and gently put me on my feet, I turned to him and shook my head frantically.

"Don't go, what if-"

"Bella, life is full of what ifs, we gotta take risks," he murmured softly, I stared him in the eyes and saw the determination in his eyes and knew full well that he'd be fine. Slowly, I nodded and he leaned down to press another kiss to my lips. "You keep safe, okay?"

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled, "I love you too, Bella," and with that, he kissed my forehead, opened the library door and closed it quietly behind him. I didn't like that he'd gone but it meant I had a few hours to take a test. I ran into the living room and glanced out the window, I caught sight of the tail end of the car and then I ran out to my own, locking up the house I zoomed to the store and then came home with 5 different tests.

I ran upstairs and took them before I lingered in the room, I lay on the bed, sorted out mine and Edward's clothes but it was like I couldn't keep myself busy because my mind kept wondering to whether Edward was okay. I was scared to say the least, maybe I could call my mum or maybe I could call Alice, no doubt Jasper would be there with them but then I decided against it. I can't ring Edward because he was working and I'd just be a distraction. I took a deep breath and went back into the bathroom but the tests still hadn't decided. I was growing impatient so I went back into my room. Then I heard the sound of gunshots and launched myself onto the floor, I ran across the room and locked the bedroom door just as I checked the clock. I could hear someone running up the stairs but I needed to know, I had to know. If I was going to die, I needed to know if I was carrying Edward's baby.

I ran into the bathroom and cast my eyes down then my consciousness was knocked out of me and I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Okay, a bit of a cliffy there but you know what I mean? **

**Hehe, thank you all so much for all your beautiful reviews, they make me so happy. **

**Leave me a review and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay, a lot happened in the last chapter, Bella is not dead but this chapter will mostly be from Edward's point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I can feel a phoenix inside of me  
As I march alone to a different beat  
Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah_

_I am ready for the road less traveled_  
_Suiting up for my crowning battle_  
_This test is my own cross to bare_  
_But I will get there_

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called_  
_Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall_  
_I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames_  
_Calling out my name_

_I can see the writing on the wall_  
_I can't ignore this war_  
_At the eh-end of it all_  
_Who am I living for?_

_**~ Who Am I Living For? - Katy Perry ~**  
_

**Chapter 11**

**Gone**

**EPOV**

Something wasn't right, it wasn't Bella and my relationship because she was always smiling with me now. I took her dancing on the pier the other night and she'd laughed with me while I'd waltzed with her, she'd hugged me tightly to her, keeping her arms securely around my leg as she stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to mine. She loved me, I loved her so there was nothing wrong there. Her engagement ring had a permanent place on her finger now, I remember her coming home on Monday and saying all her students had admired the ring and congratulated her on the engagement. The smile she'd had on her face had her glowing but I was still confused, Saturday had worried me because she was puking her guts up in the morning but the nighttime, she wined and dined as though it never happened.

Sunday morning she had a little sickness but she said that was because of the chicken she ate last night and proved it because on Monday, she wasn't sick, she danced around the kitchen, cooking our breakfast and we kissed each other goodbye because we wouldn't see each other until six o'clock that night. Life was good but at this moment in time, leaving Bella home alone marking essays didn't seem like such a good idea. I was worried about her, extremely worried about her because the house may have Aro watching but sometimes, I had to call him away and he would go leaving Bella unprotected before another member of security got to the security box.

Marcus sensed my unease but didn't comment, Carlisle and my father were arguing about something in front and didn't notice the scowl that had found its way on to my face. Bella had sounded so frightened when I told her they may come after me next but then again, what stopped them from going after Bella? My Cupcake, my doll, she was the most important person to me, my ma and pops came second and then my siblings. Bella was my life, my future, the woman I was going to marry and she would be the mother of my children. We'd have many, although I did hate children, they were slimey, loud and all they seemed to do was fucking cry but whenever Maria came over to me, the youngest of Marcus' children, she would bring me her Barbie doll and tell me all about it before she would demand to know why I hadn't drank my 'tea' yet. Of course the tea cup was empty but it was good to see Maria was happy, her smile lit up the entire room and Marcus would pinch her cheek and she'd slap him on the knees with said Barbie.

I wanted that.

I wanted a child with Bella.

I wanted to watch her as she grew bigger, swollen with our child. I'd rub her feet when they got sore, take the kink out of her neck, wash her hair, shave her legs because she wouldn't be able too amongst other things.

"Stop the car!" I yelled.

My pops slammed on, "What the fuck Edward?"

"What if James isn't gonna go for me next?" I demanded, my pops stared at me with a frown. "What if he goes after Bella?"

Pops froze, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Pa ye need to go back, take Bella to ma's or somethin'," Carlisle commanded as my pops slammed his foot on the pedal and turned around, going up a small alley way and coming out, nearly causing a collision but he turned sharply, the sounds of horns blaring behind us as he pressed his foot harder against the pedal. "She'll be aight, Ed!"

"Ye don't know dat!" Marcus shot back, I shushed them both and rubbed my temples but I saw a black SUV as we turned the corner, idling outside my house.

We all got out the car and started shooting, Bella was slumped into the car as if she were just a rag doll. We shot, getting three but then the driver slammed his foot on the pedal, I shot the windshield but Marcus knocked me onto the ground out of the way but there was something wrong, "Marcus!"

I went to him, he was gasping, sitting up but his side was gushing with blood. "Jus' a scratch, Ed."

"That's not a fuckin' scratch, dad!" I yelled, he came running over, I put pressure on the wound.

Carlisle ran into the house on the phone, calling for backup while Marcus panted on the floor. Pops checked the security box, "Eh, lazy shit, get up!"

Aro groaned and got up off the floor, his head was bruised, eye swelled quite badly and his jacket was ripped. "They got me from behind, someone was hangin' about, there's a couple bodies at the end, they dragged me back. Cupcake came back in da car, they paused so she didn't see-"

"Bella went out?" I demanded.

"She must have snuck off 'cause I was watchin' through the mini cam!" Aro defended, "I went to the bottom of the garden and they got me on the back of the 'ead, I shot 'im but then another one got me on the back of my leg."

"Enough, we need to get 'im to hospital 'nd you," Pops stated just as Carlisle came out of the house, his face was pale as Garrett turned up. All I cared about was Bella, I turned and Carlisle held up a slim stick, I stared at it as he handed it to me. "Oh no."

"What is this?!" I hissed, turning to glare at pops. "We 'ave to get 'er back!"

"Ed, is she?" pops asked, I looked at the stick.

"I dunno, what does this shit mean?" I demanded, pops face paled as Carlisle and Garrett loaded and yelling Marcus into the back of the car. "What does it mean?"

Pops stared back at me before he stated, "We have to get her back."

So that's why I was sat in the living room of my home, pops was pacing, ma was trying to calm me down but I could feel the blood boiling in my system. Aro and Marcus were both in hospital, Marcus' liver had been hit by the bullet, they had to stitch him up and he was under. His kids were supposed to wreaking havoc but they were silent, sitting with there backs against the glass double doors, Carlisle was on the phone, talkin' to Alec about there being any chance of a stoolpigeon but Alec said the only chance we had was talking to the guy Francis had mentioned. I got to my feet and stormed out of the house, Carlisle hot on my tail. "Ed, ye can't talk to 'im."

"Why not?" I spat back, whirling around to glare at him, "in case ye haven't realized, my fiancee has been fuckin' kidnapped, if I don't get 'er back, who knows what they'll do to 'er!"

"So what? Ye gonna go in, guns blazing, ye not like dat Ed! You 'ave to think rationally!"

"You don't know from nothin', what if it was Es? Or ma? You sure as hell wouldn't think rationally!"

"Pops is on it, Alec, Emmett and Jenks are on it, they've found Harold Gunning. They're gonna get 'im," Carlisle responded, I inhaled deeply and shook my head.

"Who died and made you boss?"

"I guess dats what happens when one bro goes AWOL 'nd the other gets shot," Carlisle smirked, I shook my head and got in my car. He got in the passenger seat beside me while I gripped the steering wheel tightly in my hand. "Ye know where."

I didn't care about pigs at this point, they arrested me and that meant they were accomplices to a fuckin' kidnapping. They wouldn't see it like that though, they'd say you should have contacted us but no, we ain't contacting no pigs because they'd just laugh in our faces and say 'you're mobsters, think about it'. So they wouldn't even look into it until a body came up and when we'd give them a lead they'd dismiss the case unless it was against our family. I remember my pops clocking a pig once because ma had gone missin', he'd arrested him for assaulting a police officer and pops threatened that their paychecks wouldn't be getting sign for the rest of the year. Surprisingly, they had let him go because they knew that he wasn't lying.

I needed Bella, she was the air I needed to breathe. Emmett opened the door to the warehouse and I bolted outside, not holding back, I clocked Harold in the face. His chair went flying back and when Alec went to sit him up, I held my hand out to stop him. "Where 'as he took her?"

"Who knew that a girl would have Eddie Cullen hooked?"

This time it was Emmett, he stomped on Harold's face, causing blood to gush from his nose as it broke completely. He howled in pain and I nodded at him, staring at Harold who just breathed deeply through his bloody mouth, "Ye gonna spill, ye gonna die either way, no need to prolong it."

"Ye can kill me but I'll never tell," he responded.

"Your choice," I nodded to Alec who kicked him in the ribs, I heard the crunch from Harold's ribs, the steel toe of his boots would be extremely painful. I folded my arms across my chest, tapping my chin. "Ya know Harold, my bro was shot savin' my life, Aro beaten, my pops is worried sick, my ma is panicking, my sister misses 'er best friend and I jus' want my doll back."

"Shame," Harold spat.

"Alright, Emmett, take a visit to Mrs. Gunning."

"Your sick, she'll be with my kids."

"Don't worry, we'll find them a nice family," Alec responded with that evil smile of his, Harold spat blood in his face but Alec was the picture of calm, he reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief, wiping the blood away and sighing. "I'm gonna 'ave to get tested."

"Ye will," I chuckled darkly.

"Harold, ye 'ave five seconds before I blow ye foot off," Carlisle threatened, holding his gun at his ankle.

"It doesn't matter," Harold retorted, "by the time you get to her, she'll be dead."

I nodded at Carlisle and true to his word, he blew off Harold's foot. He howled in pain and I moved around, grabbing Harold's hair, I dragged him along and slammed it into the metal wall, sitting it up while his leg gushed with blood. I slammed the back of his head against the metal wall again, "Tell me where the fuck she is 'nd I'll kill ye quick!"

"He is doing this because you killed Harriet, eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth-"

"What about turn the fuckin' cheek?!" I yelled, "Harriet abused my doll when she was four, Harold, fuckin' justify dat to me, eh? Violated an innocent kid, ya gonna praise dat son of bitch now?"

Harold was quiet and I nodded to Carlisle, he shot Harold in the other thigh, he let out another howl of pain while I strode away. I nodded at Jenks who dumped an entire tank of gasoline over Harold's body, even forcing some down his throat. Jenks was usually the paper guy but I knew he'd been dying to get his hands dirty for ages. I turned back, Harold stared at me, his mouth moving, he was saying the Lord's prayer before he slurred out, "Lake house, where she was when you broke up."

I took my lighter and threw it on him, Jenks, Alec and Carlisle all jumped back as I left the warehouse. My girl was in the most obvious place, my Lake House, she'd admired it so much. I should have been on my knees groveling more, I should have showered her in gifts but all Bella wanted was for me to open up, she said '_love sucks when you don't know what its made of_', which caused me to be open with Bella. I told her about my day, about everything I did, about all my clubs and restaurants, everything and she listened. She didn't judge me, she held me and kissed me, she loved me and I loved the fact she joked about the NDA. I loved the fact that she would run her hands through my hair, that little giggle she would do, the way I would catch her smiling at her engagement ring or the way she wasn't exactly discreet looking at bridesmaid dresses or the way she would make my favorite for dinner whenever she wanted to discuss _our lives _together._  
_

Silence is gold but when it comes to Bella, I love communicating with her. We hadn't argued, we had these little debates before I would turn it sexual and she would slap me away and hide before I would find her and make love to the girl I was in love with. She was my angel, the person I would marry and I didn't care what anyone said or what they thought. She was my doll, my Bella and I needed to get her back now.

I called my pops when we were in the car, "Element of surprise."

"Where?"

"River Bank." River Bank was code name for my Lake House in case anyone was listening to our phone call.

"How many?"

"Enough." Meaning everyone.

"When."

"When dya think?" Now.

"_Nessuno sopravvive_," my father responded and I knew what he was saying instantly.

"_Credetemi, mi assicurerò tutti muoiono_," I hung up my phone and looked to Carlisle who nodded in agreement as he slammed his foot down on the pedal.

_Don't worry Bella, I'm coming._

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I shifted, my head hurt as I sat up.

"There's no point struggling," a familiar voice commanded, "you won't get free." My eyes snapped up and adjusted to the light, James. Of course, the war was going on and they were out for blood, out to hurt Edward. Ed Senior had killed Harriet because she'd hurt me and I loved him for it. I smirked, realising what was going on here. A sharp sting hit my cheek and I fell back, "what are you smiling at you little bitch?!"

"Because you're paedophile of a wife is dead, you're punishing the Cullens because they took the trash out?!" I yelled, he hit me again and I fell back, I felt a sharp blow to the centre of my chest and started to cough. Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth and I knew that I hadn't broken anything, my lungs were just a bit full of it at the moment, probably because my tongue had been bleeding. I was surprising I hadn't choked when I woke up. James moved away from me, he spoke in a foreign language that I didn't understand but I didn't care. I just looked at my wedding ring, noticing it was still on my finger and removed it, I put it in my pocket to keep it safe.

James moved back to me, I hissed as he grabbed my hair and got me to my feet. "I can see why Edward likes you, you are beautiful girl," I felt my face twist in disgust as he licked up the side of my face, "I'm sure he won't mind if I have a go."

I was about to scream when someone came flying in the room, Seth, my eyes widened in horror, "Cullen just pulled up."

James' face twisted in anger and he punched me hard in the stomach, pain filled my entire body and I screamed out loud, crumbling to the ground and holding my stomach. The air was knocked out of me when he kicked me twice, I could feel the binds around my wrists burning and I was bloody. James grabbed my hips, I screamed again as he dragged me so he was sat above me before a gun shot went off. I was sure it was me, I had to be dead, get me out of this torture.

When James' body fell forward, I screamed but it was moved instantly. Seth was there, a penknife in his hand as he cut the ropes from around my wrists. He shushed me gently as I cried, "It'll be okay."

He slid his arms underneath me, carrying me and I could feel the air moving around me but the pain was unbearable, I was crying and I wanted Edward.

"Oh God," I heard his velvet voice before I felt him, he held me close, stroking my hair back. "Who the fuck are ye?"

"Edward, he saved me," I whispered before my consciousness disappeared.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

She'd been out for days now but the doctor said it was because she needed to rest. I didn't care, she just needed to open her eyes, my pops mostly spoke to the doctors while I kept a tight grip on Bella's hand, pressing my face into her limp hand while she slept. She looked like an angel, pure Sleeping Beauty. Everyone stopped by, I didn't call Renee and Charlie, if Bella wanted to tell them that she'd been in an accident, she could but I knew full well that Bella would never tell them the truth.

I just wanted her to wake up. "Remember when we had our food binge, ya were so angry 'cause I didn't get ya any strawberry bon bons, ya threatened to tell Nonna Bianca dat I wasn't treatin' ya right." I looked down at our entwined hands, her nails hands were dirty, her hair greasy, skin paler, she looked dead but the steady rise and fall of her chest was all I needed and I could put my finger under her nose and feel the air leave her as she breathed. "Jesus Bella, three cracked ribs, a fractured wrist, ya lucky you're not dead."

Bella didn't move but I did feel her fingers squeeze my hand slightly. I wanted to cheer, grab her and kiss her but she never opened her beautiful eyes. Maybe if I shook her, she'd wake up but I knew I'd probably get kicked out the hospital.

"I love you," I whispered to her sleeping form, "you know that, right? I'd do anythin' fo' you. I'll even become an articulate bastard so you can keep up."

I chuckled but the tears were slipping down my cheeks now, "Please just wake up, Bella."

The door opened but I didn't see who entered until I felt two pairs of hands sitting on my shoulders. I knew that my mother was going to be worrying about me but I didn't feel like communicating at the moment, I just wanted to talk to Bella while she slept, let her know that I was here and I was sorry that she was dragged into this mess. Regardless, James was dead thanks to that boy, Seth, he'd said that he was working for money to pay for college that James had agreed to pay if he found some information on Bella, he wasn't expecting James to do this. It's the reason for why he shot James and got Bella the hell out of there as fast as possible. This meant James Senior would be furious but he would be easier to shoot down now.

It was no secret that his son was the one pulling the puppet strings when it came to that mob.

"We'll go somewhere hot, for our honeymoon," I whispered to her.

"Edward, maybe food?" my ma suggested but I shook my head. "Sweetheart, you need to eat, Bella wouldn't want you to starve."

"I don't wanna leave 'er," I responded brokenly, I lifted Bella's hand to my lips, keeping hold of it before I noticed the ring wasn't on her finger. "Where's her ring?"

"Oh the doctor said it was her jean pocket," my ma handed it to me, "it is a beautiful ring, your great great grandfather has excellent taste."

I slid it on to Bella's ring finger, closing my eyes.

"How about I get Allie?" My mum suggested, "she can sit with Bella while we get something to eat."

I snapped, "I'm not leavin' her!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," my ma scolded, slapping my hard on the back of the head with her hand, I huffed angrily, "don't speak to me like that. Bella will want you to eat, she won't want you to starve or to wallow in pity! So at this point, I'm not askin' you, I'm tellin' you, get up off your ass and get out that door, we are getting something to eat, we're going to get you in some clean clothes and then you can come back to Bella. She won't want you stinkin' her room out!"

Reluctantly, I followed my mother's instructions and got up, leaving the room as Alice ducked inside. The travel down to the cafeteria was a blur and we ate in silence, my ma had a bag sat at her feet, no doubt filled with something to make me smell better. I'd been at Bella's bedside for a few days and I had no obligation to move. Carlisle came in, even Marcus came in, of course it was still hard for him, he was in a lot of pain from getting shot. I didn't understand why Bella wasn't awake yet, the doctors wouldn't speak to me, even though I was her fiance. The told pops though, saying that Charlie had put him as Bella's legal guardian if she ended up in hospital, it angered me that they'd happily tell him but they wouldn't even give me a shred of information.

"She is going to be okay Edward, you know that right?" my ma asked, I stared at her blankly before closing my eyes. "Sweetheart don't cry."

"You're not in dis position, ma, ye don't know how it feels," I responded in a monotonous voice, I almost didn't recognize it.

"She loves you," my ma retorted and that's when I knew, she'd spotted in. I was questioning whether Bella would love me at the end of all of this. I was worried she'd take off her ring, hand it back to me and say 'I love you but I can't take this', I was just waiting for it but I was terrified of the day Bella took notice to the fact that she deserved better than me. So much better than me but my ma clearly had no qualms with telling me how it is, "she would never ever leave you, this is just a big bump in the road, she kept the ring in her pocket for when she was safe, back with you so she could put it back on her finger to say 'look, I'm engaged mothfucker!'" I chuckled at that and my ma smiled, happy that she'd made me crack a smile before she sighed and her expression turned serious. "Don't turn into someone else Ed, she loves you so much."

I contemplated what she said for a moment before I smiled, "Give me those clothes."

Once I was dressed in a pair of jeans, some converse and a checked shirt, I rolled the sleeves up, ran my hand through my hair and went back to Bella. Only when I entered, she was smiling softly at Alice, her eyes a little drooped but they widened when she spotted me in the doorway. I moved towards her and took her face gently in my hands, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. Her smile didn't falter, a tear slipped down her cheek and I pressed my lips to hers again.

"Oh get a room," Alice muttered.

"We 'ave one, ye intrudin'," I responded seriously, Bella sunk into her bed. "Want me to call a nurse?"

"Beat ya to it," Alice stated, "did ye eat something?"

"Yes, Alice and I got changed," I retorted angrily, Bella shushed me softly, reaching to my cheek and stroking it with her thumb. I melted into her hand, sitting down but I wondered why Bella still hadn't said a word.

I was startled awake to find myself in Bella's room, it was just a dream. Having come back upstairs to find Alice talking to Bella's sleeping form, I'd rested my head against the bed, placing her limp hand in my hair and fallen to sleep. Now awake, I glanced around to see Alice had gone and Bella was still fast asleep. I should have known it was a dream, I took her hand in mine and sighed.

"You should go home," Bella croaked as she opened her eyes.

"Bella," I whispered, she was actually awake and I knew it because she squeezed my hand. I reached up with my free one to cup her cheek in my hand, "when did you wake up?"

"Five minutes ago," she responded, "the nurse was in here, gave me some water, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"You shoulda woke me," I stated but Bella shook her head.

"You looked so peaceful," she murmured, then she looked a little disgusted, "I bet my breath pongs."

"Doesn't botha' me," I responded, she smiled gently and I called for the nurse. "What's the damage?"

She frowned, "they haven't told you?"

I shook my head, "my dad is ya next of kin, order of ye dad until we're married."

Bella gasped then and lifted her left hand, her shoulders sagged in relief as she realized but then her face became a mask of horror. "Edward, I need to tell you-"

We were interrupted when the door opened and in stepped a doctor. He smiled at Bella and moved to the bed, "Miss Swan, you're a very lucky young woman."

She nodded but looked terse.

The doctor turned to me, "I'm sorry young man but I'm going to need you to leave while I take a long at Miss Swan."

"I'm her fiancee," I argued but the doctor frowned and shook his head.

"Edward just go, the doctor will send you back in," Bella commanded softly, I was a little angry but I got up and stomped out of the room. Maybe I slammed the door a little harder than I intended too.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

Pain, that was all I felt when I woke up. It had hurt like hell and I wanted to scream out and cry but the nurse entered at just the right time, she acknowledged Edward's sleeping form before noticing I was awake. She'd come over, fluttered her hands over my body before she gave me some pain meds and told me that if I woke up again, call the nurse and she'd send in the doctor. I spent a good ten minutes stroking Edward's hair while he slept soundly, I could hear everything earlier but I couldn't respond, my body was numb and it was hard to get anything out let alone force myself to wake up. It was like I was falling, I felt like Amy Lee in the video to _Bring me to Life_, I tell you what, not something I want to experience again if I'm honest.

Either way, I lied when he asked me how long I'd been awake for, I'd been awake for approximately half an hour, five minutes before he woke up I had been dropping back to sleep and he shot up from his dream. He looked at me, I could sense it so I just decided to let him know I was awake. Of course he urge to stay in the room even though the doctor asked him to leave, I had to get him to leave and hearing the door slam hit the nail in the coffin of knowledge that I had in my head, he was blaming himself for what happened.

Ed Senior was my next of kin though, that was something that deeply confused me. My dad seemed to like Edward so I didn't understand and I would question it next time I saw Edward's father but for now there were more pressing issues.

Like the fact that I was five weeks pregnant with Edward's child.

Once Edward was gone I had to ask, "is my baby okay?"

"That's why you're very lucky, Miss Swan," the doctor stated but then his brow furrowed, "but I must ask, abusive relationships are never okay, from the extent of your injuries, I must ask, does your fiance lay his hands on you?"

I knew what he was asking and I started to laugh, the irony of the situation, Edward had once nearly strangled me but the power of love had fought him off. "No, he doesn't."

"Just asking," the doctor stated, "your baby is fine, we actually have a little picture for you since you were sleeping, we have one for your fiance as well." I paused and the doctor must have seen the hesitation on my face, he handed me both pictures before he did all the usual doctor stuff, checking for concussion, recommending I spend one more night in the hospital for observation and stuff like that. Then he left and Edward was back in the room, I tucked the scan pictures under the blanket before he entered.

"So? Free to go?" Edward asked.

"One more night," I whispered.

Edward nodded but then he frowned, "Ye know, Carlisle found a pregnancy test."

"He would have done," there's no point in hiding it from him, I took my bottom lip between my teeth before I sighed, "I'm five weeks pregnant. I took the test and then-"

"Bella, shit why didn't ya tell me?!" Edward demanded, he ran his hand through his hair, yanking hard on the strands of his bronze locks. I reached out taking his hand, "we coulda avoided all this, I coulda stayed at 'ome and we took the tests."

"The baby is fine," I whispered, Edward's eyes snapped to my face and he stared at my incredulously.

"You can't be considerin' keepin' the sprog?!" Edward demanded, I nodded my head slowly and he got to his feet, running his hands through his hair, "Bella, we can't 'ave a fuckin' baby! Get rid of it, I'mma give ya some cash, we're gonna pretend like this conversation never happened, understand?"

I opened my mouth to protest but Edward beat me to the punch.

"This conversation isn't up for discussion Bella, that _thing _has to go," Edward commanded.

"So I have to choose?" I asked him. He stared at me.

Edward or _our _baby.

I chose the latter.

"Get out," I commanded.

"Bella-"

"Get out Edward or I'll call security," I stated, I couldn't even look at him as the tears filled my eyes. I heard the door shut as I slowly took the scan pictures out from under the blankets.

I stared at the image, you couldn't see the baby yet but that's what it was. It was our little child, Edward could say what he liked but it was clear that this baby was something beautiful. Maybe Edward didn't want a child before we married but who was I kidding, he didn't like children so therefore he didn't want one at all.

Or maybe this was Edward's self-defence mechanism? He was trying to turn me against him.

No, he didn't want a child because he hated them whereas I loved them. I knew what I needed to do and hopefully, it would be the best decision for both of us. Maybe it would better if I had decided this a long time ago instead of now when I was over emotional because of the hormones and stuff. Maybe it would solve our little problem, maybe it would solve Edward's hatred for children and he'd see that he wouldn't be alone raising a child. I closed my eyes and rested my head back.

And let the tears silently fall down my cheeks.

**~ CW ~**

When we arrived home, I went straight to my purse and tucked the scan pictures into one of the inside pockets. Edward took my clothes to the utility room to wash my horrible clothes but I don't think I'd ever wear them again. I pulled out the laptop and typed in the familiar address as Edward came into my 'office' with a heavy sigh. I still had those essays to grade but I knew the minute I turned up at the college and told them, they would understand because they had the law teacher there everyday for the days I was off, Alice had got me that job through knowing the right people and therefore, it wouldn't be too hard.

I started to mark the essays, closing my laptop a little bit as Edward sighed from the doorway. "I'm sorry Bella."

"What for?" I laughed a little before lying through my teeth, "You're right, it's too soon for a... a baby."

Edward gave me a timid smile as he moved and kissed my cheek. "My ma wants us ova' for dinner-"

"You go, I'm gonna relax," I stated gently, Edward nodded as if he was taking in the news before he pecked me on the head with his lips. I got to my feet to check he'd drove away but he was idling about in his car for a little bit before he actually pulled out. I looked to the security box to find it unusually empty until I went to the laptop and clicked buy before I went upstairs.

Grabbing my suitcase, I placed it on the bed, throwing everything inside before I took my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey mum," I responded but then I started to cry, "I'm coming home."

"Bella? What happened, love? Calm down," she spoke softly but I couldn't calm down.

"I'll explain when I get there, can you just have dad meet me at the airport please?"

I looked up to see Aro standing in the bedroom doorway, I hung up on my mum, putting the phone into my pocket as I zipped my suitcase closed before I lifted my eyes to Aro standing in the doorway. He quirked his eyebrow, silent as ever but I didn't want to talk, I felt cheeky as though I had the right so I just stayed quiet before I shoved past him and down the stairs. I placed my suitcase in the foyer, Aro was silent so it surprised me when he was standing right behind me. "Look, I wouldn't be doing this-"

"Then why are ye?" Aro demanded.

"Because," I started to cry again, Aro held out his arms and I accepted the hug off him as I cried into his chest. He shushed me gently, running his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion as I cried into his shoulder. I straightened up, wiping my face before I finished my sentence. "Edward wants me to have an abortion and I just... I just can't do that."

Aro's jaw tightened and I saw his face harden as I went into the library and wrote him a letter. I put it in an envelope with my car key and my engagement ring. My heart pounded in my chest as I got a little bit of courage, "Aro, can you give me a lift to the college and the airport, I have some stuff to do first."

Surprisingly, Aro agreed.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I felt guilty.

I felt sick.

I was an asshole.

A knob head.

Every bad name in the book, that was me for what I'd told her to do. I was turning my other cheek while Bella would go to some clinic and abort our child. I felt my teeth clench together as my hands tightened around the wheel, I'd text Carlisle, pops and Marcus and asked if they preferred to come for a game of pool since Bella didn't want to be thrust back into family life.

Family, ha, I'd just ruined mine.

A picture perfect family, Bella holding a small bundle while I stood behind her, my arm around her waist while I poked the nose of my baby.

I was an idiot.

Marcus, pops and Carlisle agreed and I met them at the bar, it's why I was drinking a little faster than usual but they didn't seem to notice. They weren't paying attention to the fact the youngest male of the Cullen sons was practically trying to drown his sorrows in beer that he never got drunk off. I was sure that Bella hated me, I would hate me too but she always proclaimed to love me and that's why I could never leave her because I loved her so much but this.

It was like she was stood on the edge of the cliff and I was coming behind her, just pushing her off and away from me.

I noticed Aro enter the building, his expression hard and twisted in fury as he stormed over holding an envelope tightly in his hand. I frowned, my pops, Marcus and Carlisle all looked to him as he came straight for me, Marcus and Carlisle pushed his shoulder back as he held out the envelope straight for me. I took it from his hand and opened it to find Bella's car key and engagement ring inside, my heart ached instantly and I pulled out the little rectangle of film paper, the picture was a little blurry but I knew what it was and then I unfolded the piece of paper that was inside.

_Edward,_

_I tell you enough in a day for you to know that I love you, so very much but this is too much for me. This is our child you are asking me to kill and I'm sorry but I don't have the power in me to get rid of this baby. When I took the tests, I was worried and I was excited, I hoped that maybe it would help you overcome your hatred for children. I thought maybe it would change your perspective and you'd grow to love our child but I can see, even when it is a child that will have a part of you in them, you can't change yourself._

_I'm not going to try to change you._

_So I've decided to take myself and our baby away, there's no point looking for me because I won't be back in New York. I will leave you alone and maybe one day you'll find the woman of your dreams, the woman that won't want a child and you can live happily ever after. _

_ Maybe if you changed your mind in the future and decided you want to meet our baby, don't hesitate to give me a call because you know my number._

_Love you forever and always_

_your Bella_

_xxx_

I crumpled the letter in my hand and lifted my eyes to glare at Aro while he stared back at me with an equally murderous expression on his face. "Where is she?"

"On a plane," Aro retorted, I grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, Bella was going home, "You're a jackass, ya had the perfect gal 'nd ye throw it all away for what? 'Cause _you _don't want a baby. Ever thought of what Bella wants?!"

"What is he talkin' about Edward?" my pops demanded.

"Tell them Ed, go on," Aro goaded, "tell 'em how you told Bella to 'get rid of it', tell 'em how you'd give 'er however much she needed to get rid of it."

"You didn't," Marcus growled, I dropped my eyes and knew that I should be six feet under because I was killing a beautiful angel. His fist connected with my face and I didn't even fight him, Marcus threw himself at me, sitting on my stomach and punching me over and over until Carlisle dragged him off me. My nose was bleeding and I could feel my eye swelling as Pops turned to me, I looked down and he got a punch in as well.

"What dat baby eva' fuckin' do to you Ed?" Marcus yelled as Carlisle and Aro dragged him out the bar as I sat up against the wall.

My pops sat down beside me, we were silent as I closed my eyes, letting my head rest against the wall. I'd just let the love of my life go back to her home country because I'm a selfish bastard. I opened the letter and moved it, lifting the now creased picture of my child that was still sitting inside Bella's stomach, that with each passing second was becoming bigger, more alive, a result of our love. It would be beautiful, a stunning little girl with Bella's long locks and beautiful doe eyes. She would blush when you'd say something and she'd have her ma's giggle while Bella and I worked on baby number two. Oh I was fucked up, why did I tell her to get rid of this baby when I'd been having images of Bella being pregnant all fucking week?!

"'Cause deep down, ye knew all along," my pops murmured, I turned to look at him. "There was a reason ye neva' put a cap on or why ya pulled out 'cause deep down, you always wanted a child and now ya 'ave one 'nd ya've panicked 'nd let the best thing dat eva' happened to ye, walk out of ya life."

"What do I do," I whispered.

"What do ya do?" my pops responded, I turned to look at him, "If I was you, I'd be jumpin' on a plane 'nd goin' afta' 'er. I'd get on my knees, grovel fo' 'er to take you back, to accept you for the fucktard dat ya are and then hope fo' the best."

So I did just that.

I rang the airport and got a flight for in two hours.

I was a man on a mission.

* * *

**In all honesty, I'm getting fed up of Bella running away, who's with me?**

**Let's watch Edward sort her out shall we, no more run away Bella, everyone agree? Good.**

**Okay, a review got me, Bella's occupation was not done in a conventional way, she didn't take a load of tests to do anything, she did it all through Alice, the law firm and the lecturing. She is a young woman but not once has she worked for what she truly wants and you'll find out why in the next chapter.**

**But I promise, no more runaway Bella.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope nobody hates me because Bella is pregnant for a reason.**

**Leave me some love, thank for reading!**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I was very surprised, I was only joking about no runaway Bella, if Edward was a real person, I would be kicking his arse for telling her to get an abortion. I don't agree with abortion because a baby is a baby even when it's just cells breaking up.**

**I hope you forgive me. Pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Oh and guys, Bella was kidnapped on Friday 20th September, she woke up on Tuesday 24th and she got into England early hours of Thursday 26th. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

**_~ Better Than Me - Hinder ~_**

**Chapter 12**

**Liverpool One**

**BPOV**

I loved this airport. Liverpool John Lennon Airport was streaming with people as they got off the plane, I inhaled deeply and could smell Liverpool from here. It made me smile at the familiarity of home but it also brought tears to my eyes when I realised how many miles I was away from Edward. I shook my head, he'd hurt me one too many times now. Maybe running away was wrong, I mean, I ran away to the Lake House, maybe if I hadn't, James would never have found the house and then I wouldn't have been held there against my will. I'd ran away instead of just arguing it out with Edward, I could have thrown things at him instead of coming home to find some things replaced and finding out from Alice that Edward decided to just destroy the house in my absence.

I grabbed my bag and then went to find my mum and dad. It wasn't hard, mum started jumping up and down shouting Bella, funny thing was she was holding dad's elbow and forcing one side of his body to go down slightly with every jump. He smiled awkwardly at me, I went over and give him a hug first before my mum took me in her tight arms. "You're home."

"Yeah," I whispered half-heartedly, I straightened up and she scowled, brushing away some stray tears.

"What's happened sweetheart?"

"Edward and I... broke up," I tried to smile but the tears just came down my face in streams, mum kept her arm wrapped around my shoulder as she ushered me out of the building. My dad got my bag and strayed a little behind, he hated seeing any member of his family crying so I could understand his lagging.

I got into the backseat of the car, taking my book out of my handbag and tried to block out the way my mum was chatting about all the things we were gonna do. She still hadn't asked for the reason why we'd broken up, why I'd decided that we needed this distance, why I'd left contact information for Edward so, if he wanted too, he could come over and meet his child. I wasn't going to stop him but then an image of a tall, statuesque blonde came to the my mind, she despised children and persuaded Edward to just stay away, saying that if he wanted to meet his child, I should go there. Probably so she could rub their perfectness in my face.

Of course, I knew there was no blonde and Edward hated blondes. It gave me a piece of solace. I leaned my head back against the head rest, closing my eyes and letting my head whirl around every thought but there was no doubt in my mind that this baby was staying. I didn't care what Edward decided, he could come over here, throw me over his shoulder and cart me to a clinic, but if they dared try to come near me with any machinery to get rid of my child, I would sue the clinic for taking the word of someone who isn't holding the child and for doing it against my will. I could be emotionally scarred but I knew that Edward knew, if he forced me into something, I would never ever forgive him and that meant, I'd stay in the UK, just to see what he would do. Just to see how much he loved me.

Then again, he'd have killed a piece of me so I'd probably just tell him to go back to the US.

Why am I thinking all this?

The what ifs that I knew Edward would never ever do.

He had this policy, the mob were not allowed to touch any kids, they weren't allowed to kill them because it went against Ed Senior's morals. They'd kill monsters in both men and women but pregnant women and children were a no go. They couldn't kill them because children are so innocent, they don't realise when something is wrong unless someone gives them some negative reinforcement. Pregnant women held the innocent nubs in their stomachs so there would be no reason for them to suffer death.

Taking a deep ragged breath, I sat up and glanced out the window, seeing the familiar scenery outside. Dad was mumbling about parking spaces again and how he wished everyone would park outside their own house instead of stealing _our _parking space. It made me giggle that some things never change as I slid out of the car and ducked inside the house.

The hallway with the stairs at the end and two doors to the left, on the right was just a wall with a radiator and a mirror hanging on the wall. I went into the living room, the first door on the left and smiled, mum had moved the room around again. The TV sat in the corner beside the bay window, the sofa pushed up to the wall next to the door with the chair in front of me, it was leaning against the curtain that separated the living room and the back room. The gap was a little bigger to suggest mum had moved the chair a little to make it bigger, the cupboard in the corner still held all the DVDs, videos and CDS with a picture of us three on top and an empty frame, I turned to see mum hesitate in the doorway. "I bought it the other day, I was going to put a picture of you and Edward in it."

I felt my eyes water but then I turned to admire the picture of us three on our holiday to Wales. I must have been about fifteen because I was still a little chubby. I put the picture back and left the room, heading into the back room and shook my head. Mum had bought another new table, that sat smack bang in the centre of the room with eight chairs around it, the window sat behind the chair at the head of the table, a clock sat on the chimney breast above the walnut mantel piece and then the computer sat in the alcove opposite the door with the stereo player being in front of the curtain.

The two rooms were decorated in black, red, beige and brown.

The door across the room led into the kitchen, counter tops on either side of the walkway, with the cooker in the middle of the one of my right and two my left the sink. Cupboards sat underneath, pardoning the washing machine, the tumble drier, the cooker and the dishwasher - which I don't understand why mum just doesn't buy another one because it doesn't work.

The mircowave sat in the corner on the countertop behind the door, the kettle on the expanse of clean island top and then the toaster pressed up against the microwave. Further on was the little room, I wasn't sure what the name was but it had the fridge/freezer on the right and then just the freezer on the left with my dad's mini fridge full of beer sitting on top.

Then the bathroom, bath to the right, sink opposite the door, baskets in the corner to my left that are supposed to hold shoes but it looked like mum preferred to just scatter them over the floor and the toilet in the other corner beside the sink with a shelf sitting above it. The window was misted in a small alcove, I shook my head and sighed, heaving back into the living room.

Mum was sat on the sofa, flicking through the music channels when I entered, dad was sat beside her looking bored.

I sat in the chair, sighing heavily.

"So," dad started, "why did you break up?"

"We had a fight."

"About?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," mum stated, she looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and I huffed.

"I'm pregnant."

Dad froze in his seat, his eyes widening as mum clapped her hands happily in excitement, she sat forward a little bit but then frowned. "So why were you arguing?"

I paused for a second before sitting up, "Edward hates kids," I responded, my mum scowled deeply, "he wanted me to have an abortion and I said no. Then he started saying it's not up for discussion, he called the baby a _thing _mum, a _thing. _Like that big orange person in the Fantastic Four!"

My dad wriggled his mustache, I looked to him and he sighed, "maybe Edward wanted to wait until you were married and it just overwhelmed him that you were pregnant."

"Still no reason for him to say get an abortion," my mum muttered, "remember what we were like trying to have another baby. I hate it when people are that," dad was trying to calm her but that was it, mum was off on a tangent, "I tried so hard to keep my feet up, never even moved off this sofa, told work I wouldn't be back until I had a baby because I had to rest so much otherwise I wouldn't carry to full term. They understand but then I got near the end of my first trimester and that was it, baby gone and I couldn't carry. I had four miscarriages and one stillborn, it still hurts and he's there, _have an abortion, Bella__," _I had to giggle at my mum's poor imitation of Edward's voice but that didn't stop her, she carried on, "you keep that baby, whatever happens, don't get rid of it, Bella because a baby is precious. It's a beautiful bud blossoming into a beautiful person and you've never going to regret it."

My dad scratched his forehead, "yeah but surely you told Edward you were coming here."

I nodded, "I wrote him a letter putting my car key and engagement ring into the envelope. I said if he ever wants to meet his child, he can come here."

Dad hummed before his phone started to ring, he checked it and then got up and went into the kitchen, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I looked to my mum, she shrugged, how odd.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I had no idea what I was doing really, I just ran through the airport in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, something I never wear with a packed bag and an unzipped hoodie over the top. Marcus and Carlisle were wearing the same as they followed me, little Maria insisted that she had to come so she was wearing similar, only she was wearing a tank top and her big fluffy coat, she told Marcus that a lady needs her fur coat because it showed that she had great taste. Marcus couldn't resist those big blue eyes of hers, her hair was tightly curled and black. She was an evil little thing, I think that's why I loved her so much, she would kick Marcus in the shin and run to hide behind my leg shouting '_Don't let 'im get me Unca Ed, he nasty!_'

So now, all three of the sprogs were coming, Carlo and Leonardo looked a bit annoyed that they had to wear sweat pants. In fact, I don't even know why all of them were coming, Alice and Jasper, ma and pops, the three sprogs, Carlisle and Esme and Marcus, why?

I don't know.

I checked in but pops knew how much planes made me anxious. The woman pointed and we were running again, Marcus tossed Maria over his shoulder and she squealed. Carlo and Leonardo laughed but pops and ma took care of them, taking one each while we all darted to the plane. I don't know why we didn't just take the private jet but pops said it wasn't in New York, where the fuck was it then?

I didn't know, didn't care as I sat down on the plane with Carlisle and Marcus sliding into the available seats beside me. I could hear Alice and Maria talking animatedly about clothes, Jasper sat next Carlo while Leonardo stared out of the window, Esme sat with ma and pops sat near the window. Of course, Carlisle kissed his girlfriend's hand since she was sat across the aisle.

"Jesus, 'ow sappy?" Marcus sat in the middle, I smirked. "Tell ya what Ed, if Bella don't forgive ye, we'll start a singles club." I stared at him and he looked back with a cocked eyebrow, "what?"

"I ain't gonna be single," I retorted, "I love Bella."

"Will she be there already?" Ma asked, I shook my head.

"She'll almost be der," I responded as I closed my eyes.

"He hates planes, pussy!" Alice yelled.

"Pussy!" Maria yelled, Marcus looked shocked while Carlisle and I burst out laughing at her outburst.

"Maria Elizabeth, don't eva' say dat again," he commanded.

"Okay daddy," she responded with her wide deadly smile, fluttering her eyelashes, Marcus melted and nodded with a proud smile.

Alice whispered something and Maria yelled "Fuck!"

"Maria!" Marcus yelled then turned his eyes to our sister, "stop corruptin' my innocent girl!"

"She is yelling them, I'm just telling her them," Alice retorted sweetly, Marcus narrowed his eyes while Maria giggled evilly as she played with her doll, then she lifted her eyes and smiled at me.

"I wanna sit with Unca Ed!"

"Just stay there!" Marcus commanded.

"No!"

"Maria-"

"Daddy."

"Little horror," I laughed, she giggled as I shook my head and got up, swapping seats with Alice who looked stunned. Marcus moved along up to the window and Alice sat in the middle, when the plane took off, she dug her nails in their thighs to just make it uncomfortable for them. Maria was none the wiser, she had her seatbelt on but wasn't paying attention to the fact I was gonna had a heart attack any minute as she played with her doll.

Once we were flying safely, I sighed and turned to Maria, she was analyzing through narrowed eyes, "Is Bella your girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded.

"_Lei speciale_?" You see, Maria was bilingual, she spoke fluent Italian and fluent English, it was the same way we were all raised. Carlisle was fluent in English but some Italian he struggled in while us three were fluent in both. Leonardo was like Carlisle, he was struggling to get his tongue around the Italian tongue but he would eventually I'm sure.

"_Molto__," _I responded, Maria nodded as she handed me her doll.

"_H__ai intenzione di sposarla?_," Maria's Italian was impeccable, I looked towards Marcus who grinned at me. Clearly Maria was advanced for her age if she could speak fluent in the language. I smiled softly.

"Yes," I answered, Maria nodded.

"So she'll be Aunt Bella?"

I nodded, Maria frowned, "will I get cousins?"

I felt sick in that moment, I knew for a fact in that moment that if I was Bella, I would kick my ass to the curb. I didn't deserve her at all. She'd gone home to get away from me because I'd tried to bully her into having an abortion. I deserved to be strung up by my balls so I decided to change the subject, I would make Maria giggle some as I wrapped my arm around her little shoulders and leaned down. "Dya want to play a game?"

"Game!"

"Pick a word."

"Doll."

"No, Maria," I joked, she frowned, "pick a funny word."

"Oh, button."

"Button?" I said it and she started giggling like crazy. I didn't understand but I shrugged my shoulders and explained the rules. "I'm gonna go first, whoever says it the loudest wins."

"You go first," she commanded with a evil look.

"Buttons," I whispered.

"Buttons," Maria said a little louder.

"Buttons." Normal.

"Buttons." Maria spoke a little louder causing some people to look in our direction. I chuckled and said it louder still, my mother shot me a look and slowly shook her head as Maria shouted it really loud. I noticed some of the attendants look our way as I yelled it but then Maria got this determined look to her face and the evil glint to her eyes, "Fuckin' buttons!"

I put my hand over her mouth but couldn't hold back my laughter as the attendant came over and warned us. I looked at Marcus who wasn't even looking in our direction, pops was laughing in his seat, ma looked ashamed, Jasper, Carlo and Leonardo were wetting themselves, Carlisle and Esme were still being soppy and Alice was copying Marcus and not even acknowledging us. I turned to Maria, slowly removing my hand and we both fell about laughing in our seat.

When we touched down at Liverpool airport, Maria was eager to get out of her seat. I picked her up, Marcus cocked an eyebrow and I looked away, knowing that they all had the same question in their heads but I never really bonded with my niece and nephews. Maybe it was time I did because I was going to win Bella back and we were gonna have this baby together. I got off the plane, holding Maria who scowled at the atmosphere before we grabbed our bags, Maria demanded I put her coat on her so people could admire it.

She was turning into a proper little madam but Marcus scooped her up, she started screaming, "I want Unca Ed!"

"Maria!" Marcus yelled as she lunged at me, nearly jumping out of his arms before she started to cry, "Unca Ed needs to talk to Grandpa, ye can go back to 'im when he's done."

Maria sniffled, her bottom lip quivering a little bit but he handed her some chocolate and instantly, she was content with eating it.

Pops placed his arm around my shoulder, slapping me hard. I winced a little bit as pops kept me lagging behind. I turned to him, "Ya sure about dis Ed?"

I nodded, "I need Bella."

"Ye shoulda thought of dat son," pops responded, I nodded in agreement and he sighed. "I'mma ring Charlie, see if he can coax 'er into talkin' to ya."

"Thanks pops," I murmured as he went to walk away, I grabbed him, "pops, how dya know Charlie?"

Pops turned to me with a smirk, "somethings are betta' left secret Ed, I told ye he worked for the ballistics crew."

"But there's more to dat?"

Pops nodded and smiled, walking away.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I dragged myself out of bed on Friday morning, I felt heavier and my neck was hurting as I sat up and looked around before I remembered I'd come home yesterday after my argument with Edward. My stomach churned and I threw myself out of my room and to the bathroom at the top of the stairs, nearly falling flat on my face as I crouched in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach trying to keep my hair back but it was too late. A huge clump of my hair was covered in vomit.

Getting up, I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower, washing my hair as quickly as possible. Then I placed my hand on my still flat stomach with a small smile, "What are we gonna do with you eh?"

I got out and dressed in a pair jeans and a nice top, I brushed my hair up into a ponytail and left the makeup off. I went downstairs and looked around but no one was around, I decided to clean up a little bit for my mum and dad. I knew they'd probably gone shopping or something, I dusted before I made a brew just as someone knocked on he door. I frowned, why had my mum and dad gone out if they were expecting someone?

Sighing, I searched for a key before I unlocked the door and had the fright of my life.

Alice Cullen.

The tornado of shopping, makeup and hair tips, she was dangerous. I stared at her while she cocked her eyebrow, "You gonna let me or what?"

"Sorry," I apologised, stepping out of the way as she strutted into the house in a pair of skin tight jeans, a pair of Christian Louboutin heels, a top that I was sure was from Vivienne Westwood, it was a black and sparkly jersey top and she'd spiked her hair in its usual fashion.

She admired my living room before she sat down, I sat on the sofa while she crossed her legs in the chair, tapping her foot before she sighed, "This is awkward, gimme a hug, for Christ's sake!"

I smiled as Alice hugged me tightly, rubbing my back with one of her hands before she held me back a little and looked over me. "You look... sick."

"I was a bit pukey this morning," I admitted, Alice nodded with a giggle.

"That's what pregnancy does, I guess," Alice commented then she sighed, "Why didn't you tell me Bella? Call me?"

I gulped audibly, sniffing a bit as I clasped my hands together before crossing my legs and sitting my clasped hands between them. "Because I thought maybe if I kept it to myself, came home, Edward would... I don't pull that huge stick out of his arse and stop taking me for granted."

"That sounds like Ed," Alice admitted softly, "Aro went to the bar since ma said it wouldn't be the same if ye weren't there, Marcus gave him a black eye."

I felt sick then, "is he alright?"

"He's fine, been spendin' some time with little Maria," Alice smiled softly, "Marcus' youngest, you've not met them yet."

"Yet I hear so much about them," I commented dryly, Alice sighed while she stared at me. "I don't get it, he's fine with Marcus' kids but when it comes to the possibility of him having his own-"

"It's not like he's stayin' wit' dem kids doe Bella," Alice whispered gently, "those kids are 'is nieces and nephews, he is gonna bond wit' them. Ed's neva' liked kids, he usually ignores Maria, Carlo and Leonardo but recently, it's like he likes spendin' some time wit' them."

I smiled softly at that, my hand going to my stomach, my eyes went to Alice and she smiled at me, "You can't feel him yet but you know he's there."

"He?" Alice quirked her eyebrow.

"It's a boy," I stated, "I know it is."

"I see," Alice nodded with a big smile, "so you wanna a boy."

I looked to my stomach and nodded.

"We'll 'ave to get loads of blue," Alice suggested but I shook my head frantically.

"Don't tempt fate, get neutral colours and then when he pops out, then we get colours," I suggested, Alice nodded in agreement before I got up and went in search for my purse. I came back with the scan picture and showed her, she rolled her eyes at me but admired it anyway. If only Edward were like Marcus and accepted that I was pregnant, if only he could bond enough with his only child but I had a feeling, Edward didn't even want to see them considering Alice was the one that flew out here after me. "Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Edward okay?" I asked softly.

Alice sighed as she handed me back my scan picture before she got to her feet and hugged me. "Why don't give him a call, ask him yourself."

I stared at my phone but didn't check it, Alice shrugged her shoulders and we sat on the sofa. She went into her Mary Poppins bag and swiped an open back of chocolate bonbons under my nose, I shook my head and she gasped before slipping one into her mouth. "English sweets are boss."

"Boss?" Alice cocked her eyebrow.

"Boss, like amazing," I explained, she nodded, "and there's fit when you think someone or something looks good or is really nice."

"I know that one," Alice stated and we both giggled as I put the movie on. Alice and I sunk into a comfortable silence while we watched it, we had a couple of conversations about little things but then we'd be silent again. My mum was shocked when she saw Alice but she gave her a hug, sat on the chair and they spoke animatedly about baby showers. I decided to follow my dad into the kitchen, he was putting the shopping away while I stood in the doorway and watched him.

"Dad?"

He turned and offered me a soft smile, "what's up sweetie?"

"Do you think," I paused, "do you think that running away was wrong?"

Charlie Swan was never a man to hesitate but in that second he did, he poured my now cold brew away and put them kettle on as he gestured for me to join him at the side. I leaned against it while he sighed, "you knew, Ed Senior made a lot of mistakes, he cheated on Liz and had Marcus, she cheated on him and had Carlisle, Edward and Alice are the only two that are biologically Liz and Ed's kids."

My eyes widened at my dad's knowledge as he smiled softly before continuing, "Ed and Liz had a child before Marcus that was a stillborn, Ed didn't want it. Told Liz to have an abortion and get rid of it but Liz said no, she went to her parents and Ed kidnapped her. Don't look at me like I'm insane, I'm not lying."

"How do you so much?"

"Let me finish, god," dad ordered, he sighed heavily before pinching my arm. I smiled at him, "You see, Liz told him that she'd kill him if he tried to get her to get rid of the baby so Ed said we're partners, we're married, we decide together. She told him that she wasn't budging and she was keeping the baby. Of course, Ed didn't know what to do so he gave in, let her have the baby, he went every scan but then, he realized that Liz was happy with him and their baby, when the baby started to kick, Ed was there and they laughed, they were happy until it was born a still born. They didn't understand but apparently the baby hadn't developed properly and that's why when it came out into the open, he couldn't survive."

I nodded, feeling tears welling up in my eyes as dad gulped, he closed his eyes for a second and I knew he was back to holding my mum because she hadn't wanted anyone in the room, she wanted it to be one big surprise. She'd held the bundle in her arms, just staring at it blankly but it never breathed, never blinked, it just looked to be asleep as my mum silently cried. Dad didn't know what to do so he called for the doctor who took the dead baby away while my mum screamed, she sobbed and she fell into my father while he comforted her, telling her that everything would be okay. I'd ran from the hospital, bearing in mind that we lived nowhere near the hospital, all the way home, I opened the front door, drenched right through and slumped to the ground in the hallway, crying and blaming myself.

"When your had her first miscarriage before you were born, I thought they were going to take out her womb, what's it called? Never mind, anyway, Ed Senior had always been a good friend, Edward had been three at the time, he'd eyed me suspiciously with his chin in the air, when I asked his father for money for an IVF," my dad admitted, my eyes widened, I was a test tube baby. "We'd been friends before I met your mom, Ed wanted to know what the problem was and I told him, your mom had a pregnancy were the baby was fertilized in the fallopian tubes or somethin' like that anyway, Ed agreed and then she had you."

"So Ed Senior's the reason I'm alive," I whispered softly, my dad nodded his head.

"I made a deal with Ed," my dad responded, "when we were younger, I saved him from a bomb, knocked him out the way when it exploded. He owed me and that's why I knew he wouldn't argue, especially when it came to having a child. That's why I bet he beat Edward when he found out what he said, especially considering Edward's mom had trouble and your own did." I nodded and dad sighed, "Go easy on him, he loves you, you just gotta be a lot tougher with him now."

My dad chuckled as he left the room, I followed after him and froze when I saw Edward stood in front of me. He was standing the back room, the front was silent as I stared at him. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as I stared at him in his jeans and black t-shirt, his hair was messy and he looked tired. I walked past him and checked to find everyone was gone out of the living room and when I turned back around, Edward was right there, staring down at me. He reached up with his hand and cupped my cheek, he stroked it with his thumb and pressed his forehead to mine, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suppressing my tears and the urge to run into his arms.

"I came to take ye home."

"I'm not a child," I snapped, taking his hands from my face as I spun around, sitting on the chair with my feet tucked underneath me.

"I know dat, ye carryin' one though."

"Oh so it's a child now?" I demanded, turning to glare at him, "funny that considering last time we talked, you referred to them as a _thing_!"

"Bella look, I'm-"

"Sorry?" I put forward and laughed sarcastically, shaking my head, "no you're not. You're saying that because you say some more shit that fucking works, that gets me to forgive you but not this time You can spring I love you on me but this time it's not gonna work Edward. This is the third fucking time, you tried to strangle me and I forgave you, you violated me and I forgave you and this! Edward this baby isn't just mine, it takes two of us and yeah it was a big surprise when I found out I was carrying a baby but I got excited because it wasn't just part of me, it was part of you as well. It would be _our _baby, we would raise together, we'd get married and we'd be a family but no, you had to go ruin it."

"Well I'm sorry we're not all perfect like you!" Edward shot back, I scoffed and shook my head, "I don't like kids, ya know I don't-"

"But you'll spend time with Maria? Right?" I spat, Edward looked down at his hands.

"That's different."

"How? Because she's Marcus' and not yours? Because you can just pass her back to Marcus and leave her though. Life is unexpected, it doesn't work like that, your mother," I paused as his eyes shot to my face in a threatening manner but I sucked in a deep breath and continued, "you're mother had stillborn before Marcus and Carlisle and even you and Alice, she had a stillborn and your dad reacted exactly the same but you know what, your dad was devastated when that baby was born _dead._ You would have had an older brother another one. My mum has gone through five miscarriages and a still born, if it weren't for your dad... paying for them to have an IVF, maybe I wouldn't be here."

"Don't," Edward ordered, he stared at me, "don't say shit like that."

"Why?" I stared at him, "things happen for a reason, this pregnancy happened for a reason, maybe because you didn't put condom on, maybe because I stopped taking my pill when I landed in New York. Who knows? It happened because it was always going to happen. What if we married?"

"What dya mean?"

"What if we were married and I got pregnant, would that make it all okay?"

"No but-"

"Exactly, Edward, this is an innocent little baby and I'm not going to let you talk me into having an abortion when I've seen my mum struggle, I've watched be in so much pain because she couldn't have anymore children after me. Your mum had the same pain as mine, they both suffered and I'll be damned if I rub in their faces that I can have children and discard them willy nilly," I snapped, Edward stared down at his hands in shame, I sucked in a deep breath and continued, "but it's not just them I'm doing it for. I want a baby, this baby because it's _our _baby and no matter how angry you make me or how much you hurt me, I love you but I can't choose between you and a baby because it will be the baby."

I didn't let him respond, I just walked straight out of the living room and up the stairs. I went into my bedroom and quietly shut the door before I sat on the edge of the bed and let my head fall into my hands as I cried, I felt my entire body shaking before I punched the side of the bed. I placed my hand on my stomach and cracked a sad smile, "it's just you and me, spud."

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I sat on the sofa but I could hear her quietly crying upstairs. I got to my feet and stood at the bottom, my eyes went to the front door and then to the stairs. The devil on my shoulder was telling me that I couldn't be a father, I would hurt them both if I stuck around but the angel brought up the fact that I couldn't live without Bella, I couldn't function properly without, I needed her in my life because I loved her. The baby inside her was a result of _our _love for one another, a result of _our _passion for one another and it would be a part of _us. _She was right, I took her for granted, used her to my advantage and on those rare occasions, I'd show her how much I loved her but I wasn't good enough.

She could do so much better than me.

But I'd change. I'd become who she needed me to become, I'd become the guy she wanted. I'd work, come home to my beautiful girl and our baby, I'd marry her, make her mine in every way and then I'd look after her, bathe her in all the love she needed. I wouldn't take her for granted, I'd protect her, get her more security so she could feel secure and not get frightened by SUVs following her while she drove along the highway.

If she wanted to come back to New York.

If she didn't then I would use the degrees I had to get a job over here, I'd become a model citizen with a Brooklyn accent and I'd take care of my family.

It's why I was currently climbing the stairs, trying to be quiet as I stood outside her bedroom door before I opened it quietly.

Bella's head turned to me and she stared at me, I noticed her hand sitting on her stomach and I felt the tug at the corners of my mouth. I moved towards her, picking her up bridal style and putting her on the inside of her double bed since she had it pressed right up against the wall. I shushed her when she went to say something, wrapping my arms around her, letting her head rest against my stomach and she lulled herself into sleep. I watched her, kissing her temple, brushing her still slightly damp hair away from her face as I felt my own eyes drooping but I refused to go to sleep.

I ran my hand over her stomach softly, she wasn't showing yet but it didn't matter, the little developing person inside of there would call me papa and Bella mama. It would be our child and I felt myself smiling at the thought, Bella would be waddling around with a swollen stomach, I would sit her down to massage her feet, occasionally tickling her so she did that cute little squeal while I finished cooking so she could relax. I found myself slipping my arms from around her and lifting her top slightly, admiring her stomach, it wasn't flat anymore, you could see the early signs of a bump showing but that was just were her stomach was swelling, getting ready to stretch for the baby.

With my right hand, I pressed it to her stomach, running it around to the side before I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to it. I felt a hand touch my hair and lifted my eyes to see Bella had woke up, she gave me a tired smile and I went back to her side, fixing her top and wrapping my arms around her as I kissed her forehead. "What was that?"

"I dunno what ya talkin' about," I responded, Bella cocked her eyebrow and I chuckled, "Just sayin' hello to our baby."

Her eyes widened and she smiled but shook her head, "I'm still mad."

"I know," I murmured, she stared at my face, looking for any hints of discomfort or anger and when she found none, she rested her head on my shoulder, under my chin and I felt her heavy breathing once more as she settled into a deep slumber.

I stared at the white walls of her bedroom, taking in the black squares that were painted on the walls acting as the frames around her posters from when she was a teenager. Her double bed had a comforter that had a black and grey sheet around it to match the pillows, her carpet was black but as my eyes lifted to the ceiling, I frowned at the finger dents in the tiles of her ceiling. I couldn't help myself as I smirked to myself, Bella must have been a pain in the ass when she was younger, she looked like the type to enjoy getting drunk with her friends, kissing a couple of lads but then going home with a sweet innocent look that could melt butter. I wonder, but I bet that wasn't Bella. She'd get drunk but any lad that advance on her, she'd shut down and shove them away.

I knew my Bella but she might have been a little horror, I'd have to ask her mom.

I felt her moving as she grumbled in her sleep, rolling on to her stomach so her head now rested on my chest and her hand sat on my lower abdomen. She bunched my shirt in her hand, a frown marring her features and she whimpered. I shushed her softly, finding myself sliding down the bed so I could wrap both my arms around her as Bella's face relaxed and she nestled herself against me. She still had one hand based on my lower abdomen but the other was now sitting above my heart beside her face. I smiled to myself, this is where she should be, in my arms and that was it.

I couldn't comprehend how Bella lived in this town, considering her ma had corrected her and said she's from a town near Liverpool but not actually from Liverpool. She might as well be, she had a broad Liverpudlian accent but it wasn't like that comedian... what's his name? I don't know, Bella's was soft and sweet.

"Edward?" she was waking up as I leaned back to look at her, "I need to pee."

I let her get up and she ran to the toilets, I followed a little behind her until she stopped short, she hadn't shut the door to the bathroom. A habit she had done at our home, she never shut the door in case I wanted to come in the bathroom and rant about something and she'd just let me. I'd run her a bath, we'd sit and she'd soothe me while I ranted, never giving too much away. That's another word I got off Bella - rant - it described gassing better than I thought it would.

Bella collapsed to her knees and I was there in a heartbeat, brushing back her hair as she started to violently puke into the basin. She was crying softly as I shushed her, kissing her neck, running my hands along her neck while she was sick. She wasn't showing, only when she lay on her back, you could see her stomach had swelled up, readying itself for when it had to grow bigger in order to fit the baby in. I think, I don't know, I'd never been around pregnant women before, well except Didyme but I would just tell her to get out the way and fuck off, I wasn't her biggest fan until she actually married Marcus, then I had to keep it civil, although she was a nagging cow.

"Can you get my vitamins out my room please?" she whispered gently. I got up and fetched them, she popped one in her mouth and wiped it with a bit of tissue before shakily getting to her feet. She'd been asleep for five minutes before she needed to pee, which in fact turned into her needing to be sick. I held her up as she brushed her teeth, then she turned to frown at me. "Edward, what are we gonna do?"

"Whatta ya mean?" I whispered.

"You hate kids," she cried quietly.

I chuckled, "do ye want a baby?"

She thought about for a second, pressing her hand to her stomach and looking down, a loving glint coming to her eyes and I instantly knew the answer to that question. She nodded and I smiled.

"Then let's get ready fo' the sprog then," I responded, leaning down as I shifted her shirt to press a kiss to her stomach. When I straightened up, she narrowed her eyes at me, pushing me away. "What?"

"You've changed your tune," she stated, clicking her tongue, "I don't trust you."

"You should," I responded sourly.

"Not with this," she answered sharply, "this is big if you suddenly are happy with me having a baby. Something is going on," she stepped forward, staring up in my eyes, "I can see the wheels spinning in your head, what's the deal?"

I sucked in a deep breath and forced her backwards until her back was pressed against the sink, my body pressed against hers while she stares up at me, "The deal is, I had to live through a six hour flight, wonderin' if ya were okay, I got a few digs off my bro', Maria has learnt a few new words 'nd is swearin' like a sailor 'nd I love you so much dat if _our _baby is the only way I can keep ye, I will get used to it."

"You really think that's all it takes for me to come back with you?" she demands, starting at me and I can see the tears threatening to build in her eyes. I know how much she hates crying, so these hormones are gonna drive her to drink. "I'm not going back to New York."

"Bella-"

"No, I refuse to come back to New York today or tomorrow, I am going to go shopping with my mum tomorrow and then I'll think about it. So in the meantime, go back to New York, let me spend some time with my family and properly think," she requested, her hands reaching up to press two fingers to her temples as she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You cloud my judgement and then I don't make a proper decision."

I nodded as I gulped, knowing that I had to give Bella her space, I had to give her what she wanted but that didn't mean I wouldn't stop contacting her while I was in New York. I would make sure that she understood that, that she got the fact that I am going to be here for her all the time, if she comes back to New York, I will be accompanying her to every scan, I'll be waiting on her hand and foot and if she decides she wants to stay with my ma here in England. Then I would come over here, move the mob to England and take over, I wasn't letting her go and I wasn't prepared to let anyone else have her. "I love you Bella."

She stared at me in the eyes, looking for any hints I was lying before she smiled softly and whispered, "I love you too."

I bent down, pressing my hand to the back of her head as I touched her lips with my own in a chaste kiss, resting my forehead against hers for a beat and then straightening up while I walked down the stairs and out the front door.

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

I had spent three days with my mum and I was already losing my mind, it was in Liverpool One when we were shopping that I finally had had enough. "That's it, I am going back to New York!"

"Oh Bella, shut up," my mum commanded in the middle of HMV, like I'm some petulant child. I glared at her, she knew how much I hated coming in here because it was always packed to the rafters. I thought it was closing down anyway because the owner had gone bankrupt but clearly not. I never kept up with that story, had too many things on my mind.

"I'm going Debenhams," I snapped at her, leaving HMV in a huff as I went to the cash machine around the corner to check how much I had in my account. I was thoroughly shocked to find I had over a quarter of a million pound in my bank account. My eyes narrowed and I took my phone out of my pocket, I had been avoiding my phone for the past few days, scared that I would ring Edward and command him to book me a flight before I gave my mother a proper chance to prove that it was worth staying her. I decided against it instantly, knowing full well that my mum was going to drive me to drink and I couldn't do that because my little nub was safely developing in my tummy.

I sighed as I took my card from the machine and stalked into Debenhams.

"Bella!" a voice called behind me and my eyes widened when I spied my cousin, Charlotte. We weren't exactly the best of friends, since we were in high school and I got a lot of male attention that I never returned, they all turned to my cousin, demanding to know why but Charlotte was none the wiser, referring to me as prude or frigid when the truth was I was still terrified and the only person that had managed to calm me down and actually show me what it's like to feel loved and cherished in a sexual act was Edward.

Why was I in the UK again? That's right because he didn't want a baby but the minute he said he wanted to have this baby with me, I should have hopped on the plane right after him.

"Charlotte," I responded, planting a fake smile on my face. "How nice to see you?"

"What you doing back in the UK? I thought you were living big in America," she asked in that overly patronising tone of hers. Charlotte always hated that I had a little fat on my body when I was in high school but still go attention. I lost all the weight in year eleven before college, away from Charlotte but whenever I went to my aunt's, she was there. Her bleached blonde hair had split ends and stopped at her shoulders in curls, she had an orange fit from too much foundation and her eyebrows were pencilled on. Why am I not surprised?

"I am, I'm just visiting," I responded as I turned my attention back to the dress I was looking at.

"That won't fit you, come on, I will show you what we have in the curvy section," she responded, I felt my entire body tense and I grabbed her wrist, whirling her to face me.

"Charlotte, let's get one thing straight, you maybe my cousin but make a reference to my weight again and I will happy shove your bimbo blonde bleached head down a toilet and flush the chain, understand?" I snapped, Charlotte's eyes were wide as she stared at me in shock before I smiled sweetly, turning back to the dress, "How's Peter?"

"Fine," she stuttered, realising that she had got down off her high horse, "how's New York?"

"Wonderful since I've been with Edward," I retorted, she stared at me for a second.

"Who's Edward?"

"My _fiancee_," I retorted, her eyes widened.

"You've been there a month," she hissed, then she smirked, "nice to see that you would happily jump into a marriage with the first man you laid eyes on."

I'd had enough at this point, "Where's the manager?"

Fear spiked her eyes, "why?"

"I want to speak to the manager," I yelled.

"I'm sorry, what's the problem," a security guard asked.

"Nothing-"

"I want to speak to the manager," I demanded, the security guard nodded as I noticed my mother entering the store. She had a look of irritation on her face as she fixed her bags, she was carrying mine as well because she wanted to wait on me. I went to her, helping her with the bags just as a balding gentleman approached us.

"I'm sorry Miss, what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is her," I screeched, pointing an accusatory finger at my cousin. "She came over, she's my cousin you see, then she insinuated I was fat and then she made a comment about my engagement."

My mum frowned but didn't comment, she always knew that Charlotte and I had problems with one another so my mum just shook her head. The manager looked to Charlotte with an angry expression before turning back to me, "I do apologise ma'am-"

"It's fine, you shouldn't be the one apologising but it's okay, I won't be coming here again," I snapped, looping my arm through my mum's and dragging her out of the shop. She was a little startled before she turned to me.

"Hormones make you mean," she soothed, I rolled my eyes and let her lead me in the general direction of PULP, my favourite shop.

Later, I sat on my laptop after confessing that I was planning on going back to New York tomorrow. Mum and dad had accepted that with knowing looks and I had just shook my head before it led me to here. I was currently booking the plane when my phone vibrated on the table, without checking the caller ID, I pressed the accept button, "hello?"

"Hey," Edward's velvet voice crooned down the phone. "Ya sound tired."

"Thanks Edward," I scoffed.

"Sorry," he chuckled and I shook my head, "I miss you."

"So you should," I smirked, I clicked enter on my laptop before taking my shopping bags upstairs. "I have to go, I have stuff to do before tonight."

"Why? What's happenin' tonight? Bella?"

I smiled, he was so protective, I'd had this phone call with him every night but he'd never have to show his protective side before. "Edward, I'm going out with my mum, dad and some of the family."

"No alcohol," he commanded, I smiled softly at the thought. I knew Edward loved me, I loved him too and to hear him giving me orders made me melt. You see, Edward usually enjoys a good argument with me to get some makeup sex but recently, he'd been so cold and distant until I went to the Lake House, then I was kidnapped and now I'm standing on the landing of my home bare foot in a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper leaning against the door frame while my parents had gone to collect my gran from her home.

Scratching my forehead, "Edward, I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ," he muttered, I gasped mockingly and he chuckled. "'Ave I struck a nerve?"

"Yes," I stated in mock offense.

"I love you," he crooned.

"I love you too," I responded before I hung up the phone as I went into my bedroom. Maybe I could feign illness and stay at home, maybe I could call Edward back and we have phone sex. It was no lie, I was really horny at this point in time, my hormones were driving me up the wall and I would have to invest in my fingers soon but then I shrunk away from the idea, not liking it very much but I did want Edward. I wanted him to come flying through the door in a tuxedo and do a little striptease before fucking the shit out of me.

The very idea had me dripping wet.

I ran to the bathroom, putting some music on really loud as I stood under the head of the shower. I slid down the wall, leaning on the edge of the bath as I chewed my bottom lip before I decided. I pressed two fingers gently against my clit and moaned at the feeling before I slipped my fingers inside of me. I moaned at the feeling of my own tightness, the pleasure it caused had me moving my hips in time to my fingers moving in and out of me. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to suppress my moans as I continued to move my fingers in and out of me.

I wanted to ring Edward and ask him to guess what I was doing but I knew it would just be a failed attempt and it wouldn't be sexy at all. However, when I rubbed my thumb into my clit as I moved my fingers in and out of me, my fingers sped up of their own accord, my thumb pressing harder as I moaned louder, "Edward, fuck."

When I felt my walls tighten around my fingers and the coil snapping in my stomach, I felt the bliss around me as I rode out my orgasm around my fingers before I straightened up under the water, letting it beat down against me. I washed my hair and my body, getting rid of the remnants of my orgasm before I pruned and had to turn the water off.

I shut the music off and went into my room, wrapped in a towel, fully satisfied with myself.

**~ CW ~  
**

I got off the plane in New York with a heavy sigh, remembering the first time I landed here as I looked around for Jasper. I had contacted Alice and she'd been ecstatic and decided to keep it a secret but got Jasper to come pick me up. I grinned at him as he held out his arms, I ran to him, hugging him but keeping a tight grip on my suitcases as he chuckled. "Hey there beautiful."

"Hey," I smiled, he opened the door for me and I slid inside. He put my case into the boot and then climbed into his seat, the drive to my home was in a comfortable silence and I noticed Aro grinning when Jasper pulled outside the gates. I placed a finger in front of my lips, shushing Aro as I took hold of one of my heavy suitcases but Aro took one from me as we headed up to the house.

Edward clearly wasn't expecting us.

I opened the door quietly, placing my suitcase on to the floor when I was met with an almighty crash coming from upstairs. Aro nodded and I knew Edward was having a meeting in his office, I went to our bedroom and found it surprisingly clean and empty, I sighed in relief when I didn't hear the shower running. Maybe I was stupid for not believing he would cheat on me.

I opened the office door and poked my head around, Marcus and Carlisle grinned instantly when spotting me and Edward's chair spun around, a scowl marring his face but it flattened out and the biggest smile took over. "SURPRISE!"

Edward was out of his chair, running, throwing the door open wider but slamming it shut behind him as he grabbed me, spun me around and crushed my lips to his. I moaned against his mouth, wrapping my legs around his waist as my fingers tangled in his hair, I felt his hands smooth across my bum as I was positively giddy. I wanted to fuck him right here, right now but I decided against it as Edward pressed me against the wall, kissing me three more times before breaking away, both of us panting. "I've missed ya."

"I've missed you too," I whispered, cupping his cheek in my hand.

* * *

**Okay so they're back together, in the next chapter you find out whether Bella and Edward are really engaged again or not.**

**Alice and Jasper's wedding is also in the next chapter.**

**Bella and Edward attend their first scan together.**

**We meet Marcus' 24 year old and Bella meets little Maria - come on, she's a funny kid.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I cried in places when I was writing it, it is sad in some places but it was also sweet the way Edward moved her shirt and although couldn't see a bump or anything, he started to get frightened and a little scared. I think you will start to see a very different side to Edward when he's around Bella in future chapters.**

**Bella may runaway again if he starts acting like a prick, rest assured, Bella's running away is not selfishness and I was only kidding about no more runaway Bella because I also agree that her running away was a good decision to make.**

**What do we think of bitchy Charlotte?**

**Oh, she's not gone yet.**

**Leave me some love, love you all and thank you for reading.**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone enjoys getting sloshed tonight and hope you all get your new years kiss to celebrate the entry into 2014. For that, he's a happy new year kiss and hug from me ox. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Name: Careless Whispers**

**Summary: Set in New York. Isabella Swan has come over to USA to try to get the life she's always dreamed of and away from England. Edward Cullen is the youngest of his brothers but first in line to take over the "family business". What happens when their paths cross? Rated M. Canon Couples. **

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Angst/Drama/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: Characters are property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

_KizzaKat _**I'm not from Liverpool, I live near Liverpool. That's why I could describe Liverpool One so well but it's good to have Bella from somewhere no one has ever had her from before... well not in a story I've seen anyway. And Bella's ran back not just because of Edward but mostly for that baby to know its father, you find out all the details as to why we all should slap Edward in this chapter.**

**I hope no one's hangover is too bad but lucky me, I don't get them so I feel brill. I hope you all had a brilliant new year and let's bring in the new year with a chapter update. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_Sex addicts, drugs, and vampires  
They permeate my life  
Don't know which one I'm gonna be tonight  
I know you think I'm crazy  
You think I've lost my mind  
I'm locked and loaded got you in my sights_

_You are my nemesis_  
_The one I can't resist_  
_I got a one track mind_  
_Turn the lights out_  
_Lay your head down_  
_Now you got me where you want me_  
_I'm the pain and you're the pleasure_  
_Can't you read the signs_  
_I've got a one track mind_

_I got a one track mind_  
_I got a one track mind_

_**~ One Track Mind - Papa Roach ~**  
_

**Chapter 13**

**Warheads and Weisenheimers**

**BPOV**

"Edward, we're not having sex," I scold him for the second time today, he needs to realise that I am still upset with him. I couldn't stay with my mum anymore because she was driving me around the bend, if my dad had reigned her in like he promised he would when I came to visit, maybe I'd have been okay but of course, no luck. Especially considering Edward had gone home and my mum thought I'd be staying there for good.

Anyway, moving on to a new thing now. I was over everything and just chilling in the living room when he decides to try to get in my knickers again. Edward got a slap for it and now he was sucking on my earlobe while I'm trying to make dinner. He's insatiable and doesn't understand I'm still crazy mad.

"'Ow long is my punishment for?"

"Until you realise that you can't just use sex as the ultimate weapon," I respond and place some lasagne on a plate for him. He sighs, taking the plate and settling for a kiss on my forehead instead. I pucker my lips and he chuckles, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I smile and pat his backside, he shoot me a look just as his phone starts to ring. I eye it for a moment on the island, he checks the caller ID before sighing and glancing at me. I sniff the lasagne, making sure its okay before I scoop some on to a plate as his phone starts to ring again. I scowl, noticing Edward still hasn't answered it so I scoop it up instead. "Hello?"

"Cupcake, whatta ya doin' answerin' Ed's phone?" Marcus asks.

"Cupcake?" I frown, shifting the phone, "why does everyone call me that? Do I look fat?"

Edward laughs and shakes his head, taking the phone, "Whatta ya want?" He frowned, looking to me and keeping quiet, not responding before he just hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. I stared at him but he sat at the island, placing his plate in front of him and then turning to me. "Jeet?"

I shook my head and he grabbed my hand with a grin, swiveling around his chair, settling me to stand between his legs, he took my plate and placed it on the island beside his own with a grin. "Sit 'nd eat, rude to stare."

"Haven't you got to go out?"

"Yeah," he answered honestly, "but I ain't leavin' ye yet."

"You can go if you want, I'm not hungry."

Edward frowned, "why did ya cook den?"

"'Cause," I responded lightly, kissing his lip, "you said you were hungry and I know how much you like lasagne."

"Silly," he whispered, kissing my lips again.

"Go on, go see where you gotta go," I mimicked, Edward laughed and picked up his plate, I took the tray of lasagne and put it into the oven and when I straightened up, Edward spun me, crushing me to his chest and crushing my lips with his own. My hands went up into his hair as he forced me backwards, placing his hands on my hips, lifting me up and sitting me on to the island. I smiled at his beaming face before he lifted me from the side, carrying me bridal style out to the back garden.

I laughed as he set me on my feet, his eyes cutting across the garden over my head with a slow smirk filling his face. I frowned, spinning around and gasping.

The pool was illuminated in white lights, lilies and white tulips were thrown into the pool with red rose petals covering the surface. Alice, Carlisle and Marcus - who was holding a little girl in his arms holding a red rose, I'm guessing Maria, were stood to the left and a tall butler like male was stood at the head of the pool, holding a small velvet box.

My eyes went to Edward's face, he waved at them all in a dismissive way but the butler man didn't move. The other three ducked into the house as Edward let me to the butler like male, who was built like brick shit. I smiled softly, he bowed his head and handed the box to Edward, "thanks Emmett, you go in a get a drink now."

Emmett nodded his head as Edward tucked the box into his jacket pocket he dragged me through the archway of roses and into a small clearing. I noticed the single white chair sitting in the centre of the space, above the chair was a banner with four simple words written in a rich red across the white sheet. Edward guided me before he gently sat me down on the chair and then got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal the ring that I had been wearing before I fled back home.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to never hurt you or desert you, I promise that whatever happens now we will face it together, I will keep no secrets from you and we'll have as many children as you want," I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I realised he'd been planning this for a while, waiting for the right moment before he rested his hand on my stomach as he smiled up at me, "I will love you everyday for the rest of our lives, I will not betray, nor will I ever let anyone hurt you, will you do me the greatest honour and become my wife?"

He took the ring from the box, hovering it over my ring finger as I managed to get out a "yes."

The ring took perch back on to my finger before he scooped me up from the chair, spinning me around as my arms went tightly around his neck. "You were never going out, where you?"

"No," he laughed, "ya know 'ow hard it is to be articulate?"

"Not that hard, Edward," I giggled as he crushed his lips to mine. I wanted to make love in the middle of the pool but I decided against it since we came out of the little canopy to see that Alice was waiting eagerly at the double glass doors, her nose nearly pressed up against the glass, the mist her breathing caused against it made me giggle as Edward jerked me gently, I turned so he could lean down and press his lips to mine.

He opened one of the doors and Alice bounced but looked disappointed, "it's the same ring, Edward, you were supposed to buy her a new ring!"

"No I wasn't," Edward retorted chuckling, I rolled my eyes. "Let me tell ye pixie, Bella will know my pin numba' 'nd ev'ry financial numba' she wants 'nd she can buy whateva' she likes."

"Good boy," Alice pinched his cheek as he took a glass of champagne off the island and winked at me as he went into the living room to be welcomed by a cheer. "Come on, time to meet the rest of the family."

"Are you kidding?" I nearly shrieked just as the little black haired girl came racing into the room. She stopped and stared at me for a while before smiling.

"Are ye Bella?" I nodded, "Can I see ye ring?"

I smiled softly, getting on my knees in front of the beautiful child and held out my hand. She admired my ring before she ran up to me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. I'm guessing this was her welcoming to the family, I lifted her as I rose to my feet, she clung to me, resting her head against my shoulder before she gasped and straightened her head. "Now ye part of de family, we can play dress up and dollies and 'ave tea parties, daddy isn't very good at tea parties, he neva' finishes his tea."

I laughed at that as Alice handed me a glass of water, of course, Maria noticed. "You not drinkin'?"

I shook my head, "I'm not allowed."

"Shall I tell Unca Ed off?" she asks, I chuckled at that and shook my head as I carried her into the living room.

"Bella!" Elizabeth grabbed me instantly, she took my hand and tutted. "Edward, I taught you better, where's the new ring?"

"Really, I like this one," I protested gently, Maria hid her face into my neck as though she was shy. My eyes landed on Edward, who had this dreamlike look on his face while staring at me, I turned to Maria, "go tell Unca Ed off."

I placed her on the floor and she grabbed her dolly, hurrying over and hitting him on the knees. Edward looked shocked before he gasped in mock horror, he crouched down and had a conversation with Maria in fluent Italian, although I couldn't tell what was being said. Instantly, I was thrust into the arms of Nonna Bianca, who was speaking in fluent Italian. I couldn't understand a word of it but I was startled when Siobhan also took me in her arms and gave me a tight squeeze but then I was comforted with a golden blonde woman. She was tall, statuesque with big boobs and legs that seemed to go on forever in her skin tight jeans, she was wearing an halter-neck top that was a royal blue with gems around the waist. She smiled at me, "Bella, _benvenuto alla famiglia_."

"Sorry, I don't speak Italian," I admitted softly, she laughed as she straightened up and squeezed my shoulders gently.

"I'm Edward's cousin, Kate," she informed, holding me at arm's length as I felt an arm go around me. "Edward,_ lei ha detto che era incinta_."

"Kate, she is but it's only been six weeks," Edward responded and I knew instantly what they were talking about. I could see in Kate's icy blue eyes, she was assessing me, scrutinising, her friendliness was a front to make me feel comfortable but then it disappeared and her smile widened. She hugged me tightly.

"Please don't hurt him," she begged in my ear and my eyes locked with her as she straightened up before she turned away and went over to Garrett who planted a kiss on his lips.

"Is she really your cousin?" I whispered.

"Who knows?" Edward murmured, I turned to find that sexy smirk on his face and I couldn't help myself, I let out a short giggle before I gave him a soft kiss.

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

I sighed as I rolled out of bed and noticed my angel grip the cover tighter in her hand. I leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple as she slept soundly then but I knew I should be waking her up. I hummed to myself, thinking about it for a moment, getting a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt her. At least she wasn't jumping up to run to the toilet to puke her guts up. It was the today that I watched my little get married and Bella would be accompanying with me with a bunch of horn dogs from other mobs because we had to invite our allies but if any of them made a pass at Bella, I wouldn't be able to hold my shit together.

I mean, it was bad enough that Marcus and Carlisle taunted me last time at the engagement party. I sighed as I went and had a shower, brushed my teeth before I tried to sort my hair out just I heard a scream coming from the bedroom. I left my hair and ran to the bed, reaching Bella, I shushed her softly, holding her to me as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Edward," she panted breathlessly, I kissed her forehead and she grabbed onto my bare shoulders, I held her close to my chest. "I thought... my god."

"It's okay, I'm 'ere," I murmured, "I jus' took a shower, was gonna wake ya, we need to get ready."

"Oh shit," she launched herself off the bed and into the wardrobe, I lay back and watched her for a moment as she frantically searched for her garment bag, not realising that I'd hung it from the door frame of the bathroom. She looked to me and then noticed it, she huffed, "you're not funny."

"I like watchin' ye boobs bounce when ye run," I admitted, she turned to me, her cheeks flushing and she went to cover herself but I got to my feet, moving towards her and taking hold of her waist, pulling her naked body flush against mine. Bella's fingers trailed along the top of my towel around my waist before she took hold of it, loosening it so it fell from my body. I smirked, she smiled at my erection before her eyes lifted to my face and then she knelt in front of me and took me in her mouth. I groaned, my hand knotting in her hair as she took hold of what didn't fit in her mouth.

She bobbed her head, swirling her tongue around the head of my cock just as I heard the sound of footsteps in the foyer. I groaned and Bella took her lips from me, she sighed and lifted her eyes to my face, "Looks like I'll have to finish it off later."

She giggled and I slapped her ass as she darted into the bathroom with a squeal. I took my boxers and shoved them one, grabbing my pants to follow and thinking of dead puppies to take my mind off my naked Bella. It deflated surprisingly as I put on my crisp white shirt as I left my bedroom to see Jasper pacing up and down wearing his own black suit, Alice wanted black suit with a red and gold tie, so I left my tie around my neck unfastened as I tucked my shirt into my trousers.

Jasper chose me for his best man and I had agreed to it before Jasper's brother, Riley got involved. He said that it wasn't fair and when I found out Alice had chosen Saskia to be her maid of honor, I refused to be best man. Of course, Jasper changed his mind but all the Bride's brothers and father had to a red and gold tie, symbolism or some shit like that. She only wanted Riley with red and gold tie on from Jasper's side because even Jasper agreed, his family were a little psycho.

"I'm freakin' out!" he admitted, throwing his hands up into the air and I grabbed his shoulders. Bella came flying down the stairs with a towel piled on her head and a fluffy dressing gown on, she looked frenzied herself but she had put a sheen of foundation on but you could hardly tell, the minute she put mascara on, it would be nearly impossible to pinpoint that she had foundation on at all. "Edward, what if she don't turn up?"

"Cold feet?" Bella asked, I dropped my hands and turned to look at her. "I've have just the solution."

"What?" Jasper demanded, she slapped him, hard across the face. His head turned and he had a soft red cheek but it wasn't hard enough to leave a mark. "What was dat for?"

"Suck it up, have a glass of champagne and cheer up! It's your wedding day, do you think Alice will be happy to find out your here?" Jasper shook his head frantically and I could tell my girl was cranky, hormones playing her and everything. "Exactly, now go with Edward, don't let him do his tie because he always messes it up and chill out. Alice has been waiting for this day forever, now if you don't suck it up, I'm going to introduce my foot to your groin, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Jasper stated, with a salute, Bella nodded and turned to me.

"If you are like that on our big day, you won't get a slap, my foot will just meet your groin, now get him some champagne, understand?"

I yanked her to me, crushing her lips with my own in a passionate kiss before I let her stagger back a little bit. Bella smiled and I murmured, "Yes ma'am."

Bella happily went back upstairs while I led Jasper into the kitchen, leaving my tie like Bella ordered as I grabbed the champagne out of the fridge and popped it open over the sink. Jasper cheered and I poured some into his flute. He took a gulp before his shoulders visibly relaxed. "God, whatta fire cracker."

"Tell me 'bout it," I mused, "Jeet?"

"Naw," Jasper admitted, "too nervous, my pa ain't helpin', he gets to mine dis mornin', sayin' dat its not too late to turn around 'nd run. I tell 'im, I love Ally, runnin' is the somethin' I'll regret for the rest of ma life. Ma called me crazy, sayin' I'm nuts 'cause Ally is crazy, told 'er to get fucked 'nd came 'ere. Don't wanna see Riley, probs already there, fuckin' cunt."

"Sorry but I ain't walkin' down no aisle with Sucker Saskia," I muttered, Jasper laughed.

I could hear the sound of heels coming closer to me and turned to see my beautiful fiancee wearing an halter-neck red jumpsuit. It pushed up boobs up, making her cleavage look bigger than it already was with her slim waist and wide hips. She was a vision of pure beauty with gold covering the top of her jumpsuit, like a sun spiraling out from the v of her v-neck. Her shoes were black with a strap around her ankle, they were an extreme platform heel with a peep toe, showing her red polished toe nails with a gold tip, done by Alice last night. She curled her hair over one of her shoulders, with a gold clip holding it all back, she had light makeup on with red lipstick, no eyeliner just mascara. I wanted to fuck the shit out of her but instead, I settled for a kiss.

She reached up, fixing my tie while looking into my eyes before she patted me chest, "go get your jacket."

I smiled, leaning down for another kiss just as I heard sound of my brothers coming in. "I told ya not to wear dem."

"Carlisle, leave Es alone," I commanded, noticing the shy strawberry blonde beside him, she looked a little uncomfortable with her dark hazel eyes in her peach face, she was wearing a soft pink dress that stopped just above her knees with a pair of sparkly silver shoes that were high but not as high as Bella's. She wasn't sexy, she wasn't my type.

"Ed, meet Tanya," Marcus introduced but I didn't like the way she looking at me. "Bella!"

"Marcus," Bella chuckled, I went up the stairs without saying a word to Tanya as Marcus kissed my fiancee's cheek. She was passed around, stopping in front of Tanya and then turning to Marcus.

"This is Tanya, Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Tanya spoke coolly, I whirled around at the top of the stairs. The fuck she thinks she is? I glared as Bella's shoulders stiffened.

"Pleasure," Bella responded but then she turned to me, "Edward, go put your jacket on or we're going to be late."

"Sorry love, ya look beautiful," I commented, she rolled her eyes and I could see the blush under her foundation, Tanya turned away but I could see she was scowling. Good, silly ginger bitch. I went into the room and returned after putting my glock into my pants as I took Bella's hand. Jasper climbed into the back of my car while Bella placed her clutch bag on to her lap, I slid into the driver's seat and turned to her, "she's a bit freaky."

"I noticed," Bella mused, "she is a bit of a snob. She even looks down her nose at me, I'll shoot her."

"Please do," Jasper commented, I smirked at him.

**~ CW ~**

At the reception, Bella danced with Maria with a giggle before she passed her to Marcus but Tanya was sulking in the corner. She kept stealing glances at me but I ignored her for a while, just keeping my eyes on my woman while she danced around with my brother's, Alice was keeping tight hold of Jasper and looked a vision of beauty. Bella had gushed over Alice for hours on end and Sucker Saskia was not impressed when Alice demanded that Bella take part in the maid of honor picture instead of her. It was a sight to behold as Alice instructed Bella how to pose before they took one of them both sticking their tongues out.

I loved my woman.

She came over, slumping on to my lap and she hadn't even had a drink. I nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly before she turned to give me a kiss. "I love weddings, they're so cheerful."

"Divine," Tanya spat sarcastically.

"Yes, well, Alice has decided that we're getting married next month," Bella laughed on my lap and Tanya's face paled as she got to her feet, stomping in the direction of Kate. I could tell they were talking about us but Kate didn't look impressed and I could see her laying into Tanya and Bella turned to me with an innocent expression but I could see the humor dancing in her eyes, "did I say something wrong?"

I chuckled and kissed her again before Alice came gushing over.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, we gotta dance," Alice commanded, Jasper sat down in what was Bella's seat, Alice kissed his temple, whispered in his ear and they disappeared on to the dance floor.

"Ya sista' is an animal," Jasper chuckled.

"I know," I responded with a chuckle of my own.

"Edward, Edward!" Tanya called, coming running over. "Marcus said he needs you, he sent me to take you to him."

I huffed as I got to my feet and followed her out of the room, I glanced towards Bella but she was too busy dancing with Alice to pay any attention to me. I fired her a quick text, waiting but then Tanya patted my arm and gestured wildly. I frowned but followed her anyway as she opened the door and I stepped inside only for the door to slam and for me to be pushed up against the wall. "I know you want me Edward, I could see it in your eyes."

"Naw, I don't," I argued, shoving her shoulders away from me and stepping out of her way. "Ya crazy, Bella, ya know 'er, she's gonna be my wife 'nd if she figures out what ye did, she'd kick ya ass."

Tanya smiled smugly, "And then I'd tell Marcus and he'd fall out with you."

"Naw, he wouldn't," I retorted, getting in her face, "'cause I'm 'is bro 'nd he'd take ma woman's side 'cause unlike you, he loves Bella like a sista', he don't care 'bout you, ya just a casual fuck."

She slapped me hard across the face as the door swung open and I turned to see Bella, she looked at my face and I noticed her face harden instantly. I knew that meant Tanya had left a mark and I knew her anger hormones were gonna kick in. "Edward, get out."

"Bella-"

"Get. Out." She commanded, glaring at me, I didn't argue, I strode right out of there and noticed Marcus, he looked frantic.

"Dude, where's Tan?"

"Ya girl jus' tried to drag me into dat closet for a quick fuck," I informed, Marcus' expression hardened and he went to go towards the closet but I stopped him. "Bella's in there."

Marcus' eyes widened and then he grinned evilly up at me, "Oh shit."

**~ CW ~**

**BPOV**

"You know, I was stood right outside the door and heard everything you said," I informed, Tanya shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face. "You're a right little slut, aren't you?"

She gasped, "who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to you, a dirty little skank that doesn't realise when a man is taken," I snapped, Tanya's jaw dropped and I smirked, taking a step forward. "Let's get one thing straight, you're Marcus' little play thing, you mean nothing to him, not like Didyme, his wife did. Edward isn't interested in a little skank like you, so listen and listen good. Edward loves me, Edward and I live together, Edward and I are going to get married and I'm the one carrying Edward's child, if you dare try anything with him, I won't be happy and I will make it my mission to make sure you just disappear, understand?"

Tanya nodded quickly and I smiled brightly. I turned to walk away but then I stopped and turned around, connecting my fist with her face and hearing the satisfying crunch of her nose under my fist. She squealed and I cleared my throat, straightening myself out as I called, "Nice talking to you," over my shoulder before leaving the cupboard while Tanya cupped her hand around her nose. I went straight to Edward, who was talking with Marcus, I smiled brightly at the pair as Edward wrapped his arm around me, not even needing to turn his attention away from Marcus to know I was there.

Marcus put his hands on his hips, "Now Bella, what've ya done to 'er?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"Bella," Marcus patronised, I sighed.

"She might have a bit of a broken nose," I commented with a shrug of my shoulders. Marcus rolled his eyes but chuckled just as papa Ed came tiptoeing by.

"'Ave you been scrappin' again?" he slurred, pointing his finger at me.

"Eh, get that sausage outta 'er face," Edward commanded with a chuckle, papa Ed chuckled and brought me in for a tight hug before he patted my stomach and crouched in front of it

"I hope ya ma keeps ya safe, ya papa is gonna spoil ya rotten," he informed my stomach before he pressed his ear against it, "naw, I ain't gettin' ya a beer, ya not old enough."

"Pops, shut up," Edward laughed but Ed Senior had no intention of moving from his perch, I giggled as I saw Elizabeth shaking her head.

"I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, baby, I dooooooooooooooo," Ed Senior crooned as he straightened up and whirled around, he froze in his spot and Elizabeth cocked his eyebrow before papa Ed moved to stand next to Edward. "What is dis? Dis divine creature before me, am I in a dream?"

"Pops," Edward stated causing papa Ed to look at him with a cocked eyebrow, "are ye a bit drunk?"

"I am not, far from it," Papa Ed stated before he looked around with a little boy giggle and leaned in to Edward with a stage whisper, "I let you in on somethin'," he looked around him again, shooting Marcus a frown who was trying his hardest not to laugh but he just looked back to Edward and continued, "you and Ally were conceived in dat closet!"

He pointed to the closet where I'd just punched Tanya. Edward groaned and papa Ed laughed as he kissed my cheek before he skipped - not child skip, I mean jumping and clapping his heels together skipped - over to Elizabeth who was laughing and shaking his head. I turned to Edward to see him staring at his parents with a far off expression on his face. I smiled gently, turning to see Ed Senior kiss the lips of Elizabeth who looked happy, she had this huge smile on her face before I turned to see Edward looking down at me with that same look on his face.

"Come on," he murmured, "let's get home."

I let Edward take me home but I could feel him glancing at me. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head but I had to stop myself from looking at him because I knew he would pull over and pull me into the backseat of the car. He drove like a madman but he was my madman, I wanted to tell him in that moment that I forgave him because I knew a few weeks ago, if Tanya had dragged him to that cupboard, he wouldn't have held back, he would have fucked her and then told her she meant nothing but it wasn't that way because I was here. He loved me and he loved our baby because the way he caressed my stomach the minute the priest mentioned children, I knew he was cherishing the fact I carried his baby.

When we pulled up outside, Edward got out and opened my door, I slid out and stared up at him. "Edward," I murmured, he stared at me, "kiss me."

Edward cupped the back of my head and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. I accepting him completely, opening my mouth when he ran his tongue along my bottom lip as our tongues started to fight in the dance for dominance. My hands tangled in his hair as he took hold of my waist and dragged me forward gently, I gasped into his lips when I felt how our bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. I leaned back, feeling the tears in my eyes and Edward gave me a soft loving smile and I knew what I wanted as he pressed my back against the car, pressing his body flush against mine. "Edward, take me to bed and make love to me."

He picked me up, bridal style and carried me into the house, running up the stairs. I kicked off my heels as he pressed his lips back to mine, I reached up and grabbed his tie, undoing it as quickly as possible and dragging it from around his neck, throwing it to the ground. I unbuttoned his jacket, letting that drop and then my hand went to his Glock tucked into the back of his pants, I set that on the bedside table but Edward was like a hungry man, I turned my back for one second and he took hold of the zip on the side of my jumpsuit, sliding it down my body before he reached up to undone the strings of the halter neck.

It fell from my body, pooling at my feet as I turned to see Edward's hungry eyes. He took hold of my waist, dragging me to him and crushing my lips with his own. I gasped and he took full advantage before I just grabbed the front of his shirt, ripping it open and sending buttons flying everywhere. My hands tangled in his hair while he shrugged out of his shirt, "Edward, you're overdressed."

"Impatient," he murmured, humour clouding his voice as he let me open his pants, I threw them with his boxers down his legs. He picked me up, settling me on my back on my bed before he ripped my panties away from my body.

I hadn't worn a bra, so I wasn't surprised when he engulfed my nipple into his mouth and sucked. I shuddered, arching into his mouth with a moan as Edward smiled, pinching the other nipple with his free hand. I let out a soft gasp as he kissed passionately, I felt him slowly enter me and I moaned into his mouth, he swallowed all of them as Edward moved in and out of me.

"Edward," I moaned loudly, tossing my head back but he took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I love you," I whispered breathlessly and he crushed my lips with his own and moved his hips a little harder into mine. I moaned loudly, my entire body shaking and I could feel my orgasm was coming. "Edward, I'm gonna-"

"No ya not," he whispered loud enough, going faster for me, "Hold it Bella, wait for me."

I moaned and he kissed me, sticking his tongue straight into my mouth. I wanted to roll over so I'd be on top of him but I could feel everything perfectly here, I felt amazing and I felt loved, I knew in that moment that I had forgiven Edward. "Edward."

"What?" he murmured against my lips and I could feel the coil as I took hold of his face.

"I love you, so much," I responded and that's when I felt the coil snapping, my head tossed back as I moaned loudly, then I felt him sink his teeth into my shoulder and I screamed as Edward groaned, my walls tightening around him as he shot his hot liquid inside of me. I was panting like a wild woman as Edward slumped against me. I ran my hands over his shoulders, kissing his hair before he rolled over so I was on top of him but he didn't pull out of me.

"I love you Bella," he answered, I lifted my head, realising he'd done it so I was lay on his chest and he couldn't crush me. Our eyes locked and I lifted myself up so I could press my lips to his. It was a soft kiss but it spoke volumes. As much as Edward has hurt me in the past, as much as he irritates me, as much as he has this aura around him, he was also sweet, he was soft, he was loving and at the end of the day, I was the one he was coming home too because he loved me.

I slowly removed him from inside of me with a wince, he reached for me, crushing me to him before he dragged the quilt over us and we both settled into a deep slumber.

**~ CW ~**

I was awoken in the morning by Edward shouting downstairs. The door to our bedroom was ajar and I could hear clearly whom he was arguing with. I decided that I shouldn't eavesdrop but I was going too anyway. I grabbed my dressing gown and threw it on, fastening it around me as I stood a little off the door, listening closely.

"... can't change ye mind now, ya idiot!"

"Ya knew all along 'nd ya said jack shit!"

"'Cause I knew ya'd react like dis!"

"Damn right! I love Bella with all my heart, she's carryin' my baby 'nd now ya spring on me dat ya paid for her IVF, ya paid for 'er to be born!"

"Yes 'cause I owed Charlie!"

"Did it eva' occur to ya dat maybe Bella should know dat 'er dad basically saved ya life and then ya paid for 'er to be born?"

"Charlie told Bella, will ya calm down, she's tryin' to sleep!"

"Bella deserves to know, she's gonna be ma wife, ma baby mama," Edward snapped in response to his father, I wonder if he would still have that tone if he realised that I knew I owed my life to Ed Senior. "So why are ye really tellin' me dis?"

"'Cause it's complicated," Papa Ed sounded remorseful, "Renee's abortions were 'cause the eggs were in the tubes-"

"Bella's 'ad a scan, the baby ain't there, it's safe, she's gonna be fine," Edward retorted harshly.

"I'mma jus' sayin', Ed," he paused, "she loves ye, she ain't gonna leave ye."

"She will when she finds ders more to it," Edward sounds hurt, pained as I opened the door wider and he turned, he was sat on the stairs. I looked at him and then my eyes went to Ed Senior, he nodded, whispering something in Edward's ear before he left the house. "Bella, love."

"Edward, I know your dad paid for my mum to have IVF," I whispered, he chucked humourlessly and got to his feet, walking up the stairs and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed my lips. "What's wrong? Tell me, be articulate."

He chuckled again, "I love you but... my dad said when I was little, when you were born, I held you and smiled but I wouldn't give you back, this whole thing was arranged Bella. Your dad didn't stop you because he knew that if you came here, you would meet me, he made a deal with my dad, he technically sold you to my dad, do you know how that makes me feel?!"

I shook my head.

"It makes me feel like I've just technically bought you, like I own you and I don't want that!"

"Edward," I cupped his cheek, dragging myself towards him as he buried his face into my neck. "Don't, it's okay, it's fine."

"Bella, ya really not gettin' what I'm sayin'," Edward snapped, I flinched back from his harsh tone as he straightened up, running his hand through his hair and running both hands down his face as he leaned his forehead against the wall. His nostrils were flaring with his unshielded anger, eyes squeezed shut while a scowl marred his face. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him but he shrugged it away. I gasped, stepping back as he turned around, sliding down the wall. I stared at him, chewing my bottom lip, I will not cry. Edward stared at me with a soft gleam to his eye but he still looked haunted. He held out his hand for me to take, pulling me to the floor to sit beside him. "Bella, you know I love you, right?"

I nodded and he sagged a little, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Your dad didn't need the money just for the IVF," Edward was being articulate, it must be serious, "he said if he give him the money, he wanted charlie to kill the man that caused Renee's second miscarriage, the one just before you were born."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I demanded finally getting irritated.

"Jesus Christ Bella," he turned on me then, getting between my legs to take hold of my face in his hands. "The only way my pops would give Charlie the money for IVF was if your father killed a man that knew your family had ties to ours and stabbed your mother. The scar on her stomach, on the right side, the one she says she got from falling down a flight of stairs. You were a fuckin' shady deal, Bella, your mom and dad were only allowed the money if they agreed to eliminate the problem and that's exactly what they did."

I took that in for a moment, taking my bottom lip between my teeth for a moment, contemplating what he said before I shrugged my shoulders. "You kill people all the time, so I was a shady deal, does it matter?"

Edward's eyes bulge and he stares at me, "Yes, Bella, it matters."

"Why?"

"'Cause Harriet and James Senior both know or knew I should say for one of them... they knew and they went after you because..." Edward trailed off, getting to his feet and going to the hallway railings. I wasn't understanding, I placed my hand on his back and he hissed but not in pain or anger, it was more like a welcoming hiss as I ran my hand up his spine and rested my cheek against his arm. "Whether you liked it or not, you were always gonna have to marry me."

I scowled, "why?"

"Because those were the terms of the deal, your dad killed the guy that caused Renee her miscarriage, if you were female you'd marry me without question, you would move to New York and in return, we'd give your parents IVF money, you'd be safe when you're older, you'd be married, have money and... you'd turn the other cheek," Edward murmured but I could see he was missing something, I frowned deeply, staring at him as he gulped. "Our engagement was a shock to the system but... you know what fuck it, Bella ye need to kill someone."

My eyes widened, and I started to stutter, "I-I-I already have."

"I know but that's not the point," Edward murmured, he took my cheek in his palm and I reached up, leaning into the touch as he sighed. "Ye need to kill... Ye need to kill an enemy of the mob."

"Like?"

"Caius Samuels," Edward whispered, my eyes widened in shock as I stared at him.

"Edward, are you insane? He's the top counsellor at NYU, the police would be onto me like hot fudge!"

Edward shook his head with an grin, "No, they won't, ya 'ave a secret weapon."

"Which is?"

Edward's grin turned evil, "me."

**~ CW ~**

**EPOV**

"Alice is gonna fucking kill me," Bella muttered from the rough of the building opposite, the building I happened to own. I smiled, knowing that Alice was going to kill Bella but not because she was popping a cap in someone's ass but because she was late for her dress fitting. I smirked to myself but then the image of Bella wearing her wedding dress, one with a tight bodice that hid her baby bump and she would look a vision in white. I couldn't wait until the end of the month.

I watched as Samuels let NYU, he looked tired and irritated as I lined up the gun for Bella before I knew I would have a clear shot of him, I turned to her. She crouched beside me, looking through the target shoot before she took hold of the gun, she was wearing a blonde wig and had these black leather gloves on, she looked a perfect image of sly and cunning in her black pants, black boots and a black jumper which she'd have to tuck the sleeves into her gloves, leave not one spec of evidence.

"Jus' pull the trigger," I murmured in her ear, I didn't have to cover up quite as much as she did but Bella didn't seem to mind but she hesitated before sucking in a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly and the gun silently fired the bullet at Samuels, hitting him in the temple, blowing his head off and screams rang out as his body slumped to the ground.

I unscrewed the gun and Bella ran to the door, still half crouched before racing down the stairs and hiding into my office. I went down at much slower pace, placing the gun into a large suitcase before I handed said case to Emmett. He nodded, taking the case and disappearing out the entrance to the club and into the idling car waiting outside for him to come out with the case. I went over to Bella, knowing Emmett was waiting for the second case as Bella stripped down to her underwear, throwing the wig into the case and then she grabbed the vacuum, making sure every spec and molecule of her clothing and wig were sucked up into the vacuum.

I took the other suitcase out, tossing it into the boot of the car and then patting the hood. It was gone just as the police arrived. I went back into the club, back into my office to find Bella dressed in a pair of jeans, she brushed her hair over her shoulder and a red v-neck top on with long sleeves. She had a little bump now, no one could see it but me, Bella would tell me it was her stomach preparing itself and she wouldn't start properly showing until at least the twelfth week but I argued she would start showing sooner because our baby would be a ten pounder like his daddy. Her eyes bulged and she demanded a C-section, right then and there.

I sat down on the sofa beside her, pulling her legs into my lap while I kissed her neck. She shuddered lightly, tilting her head to give me more access before I lay her flat on her back. "Edward, your sister is gonna kill me."

"Ally will understand," I argued and connecting our lips together just as there came a knock at the door. I huffed, getting up and snapping, "Come in!"

An officer stepped into the room, Officer Black. Bella stared at him, they didn't bear any resemblance to her ex-boyfriend's boyfriend, Jacob Black for officer Black had a much bigger jaw, a wider nose, his eyes were small and so was he with a little podge on him. Also, this Jacob Black enjoyed to have his ego stroked, if you managed that he liked you instantly, I always did the opposite.

"Mr. Cullen, we would like to ask you and Miss-?"

"Swan," Bella instantly put forward with that dazzling smile, my girl was stunning when she was pregnant. "Soon to be Mrs. Cullen."

"I see, you're engaged," Officer Black sniggered, I smirked.

"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?" I snapped in response, that wiped that smug look off his bastard face. Bella placed a hand on my forearm, I found it amazing how she could act so cool and collected as though she hadn't done anything wrong when the correct thing would be the fact that she'd just shot Caius Samuels in the face. I noticed Bella didn't have any footwear on in that second, a little off behind my desk were the black platform heels she wore for Alice's wedding, the ones I liked.

"Where have you two been all day?" Officer Black demanded.

"In here," Bella informed in a calm, collected manner, she looked a little disgusted with his tone but she didn't say anything. Pride fumed out of me. "You can ask anyone, we've been in here all day, where else would we go, I took my shoes off about a hour ago, you know pregnancy can make a girl's feet hurt."

The other officer perked up at that, "you're pregnant?"

She nodded with a bright smile, "Six and a half weeks, my feet are already starting to hurt. Edward wasn't expecting me, he was doing some work, you know finance and stuff for this place, I came in, we cuddled for a bit and then I took my shoes off, there over there," Bella pointed her finger to the shoes on the floor, "then he carried me here and we've been on this sofa ever since."

The officers exchanged a look, Bella just made an entire story up on the spot without even stuttering, she looked confident and I knew how much of a lousy liar Bella was but there were no hints of deceit on her face as she stared at the officers. Then in a soft voice, she asked, "why? What's happened?"

"Caius Samuels, counsellor at NYU was shot about half an hour ago," Officer Black snapped, Bella flinched from his tone and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her into my side and kissing the top of her head.

"Black, can it," the other officer commanded before he turned to us, "I see there is nothing here that needs further investigation, best of luck and best wishes to you."

* * *

**After much deliberation, I've come to the decision to delete** _Sinful Delight _**and **_Beautiful Disaster._ **Before you all jump down my throat wanting reasons why, I have a very good reason why.** _Sinful Delight _**was a spare on the moment idea that I just jumped in feet first without actually thinking what conventions the story actually needed so whenever I go to write it, my head gets mashed and I get bored because I don't know what I want in it. The problem I have with **_Beautiful Disaster _**is that it is exactly the same as **_Careless Whisper _**and if I'm being completely honest, I think **_Careless Whisper _**is better than **_Beautiful Disaster_ **for a number of reasons, one being that I actually find it fun to write **_Careless Whisper._

**You can all fall out with me because I'm deleting another two stories but I have every intention of completing **_Careless Whisper_ **because I have a planning force behind it, all ideas are still fresh in my mind and I'm updating it often because I love writing it.**

**Thank you all for reading and please don't hate me because I'm deleting them.**

**Love you all and please review**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	14. Sorry - AN

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry, I know you're all probably thinking this is an update and hooray but it's not.**

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while but it's because I have a bad case of writer's block with this story but I have absolutely no intention of deleting it. My life is a little hectic right now because of college and university applications etc, etc. **

**I know what you're all thinking of, 'you update _The Thin Line_ everyday', but the reason for that is because I have these ideas for that story and they are fresh in my mind and I'm not letting them slip now when they're at the front of my mind. _Careless Whisper _is a project for me and I intend to finish it because I have never finished a mafia story before so I will be returning it to it, I promise._  
_**

**I hope you all understand and I don't want you to assume I'm abandoning it**

**Please don't hate me**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


End file.
